Como tudo começou
by Priscila Black
Summary: O passado que não foi revelado. Como foi a vida em Hogwarts, na década de 70? O que fizeram os marotos, Lily, Ellie, Snape e todos os outros envolvidos que os conduziu ao destino que conhecemos? Fic ligada a "Harry Potter e os Herdeiros de Hogwarts"
1. Hogwarts

**Apresentação:**

**Olá!**

**Aqui estou eu com uma nova história. Ela tem conexão direta com os fatos de minha outra fic, Harry Potter e os Herdeiros de Hogwarts. **

**Não é obrigatória a leitura da outra fic para o entendimento desta, mas é recomendável. Esta fic retrata o passado de "Herdeiros de Hogwarts" de forma resumida, mostrando apenas os fatos mais importantes ou marcantes. Ela não tem exatamente um protagonista específico, mas começaremos seguindo os passos de minha personagem original, que muitos reconhecerão das minhas outras fics. Através dela a história será contada, pelo menos no início. E eu espero que vocês gostem. Eu tentei usar o máximo de informação e fatos descritos por JK Rowling até o livro 6, ignorando os acontecimentos de "Deathly Hallows". Então, o fim da saga de Harry Potter deve ser desconsiderado na leitura desta fic. **

**Sem mais demora, aí vai. **

**Aguardo comentários dos meus leitores regulares e aproveito o espaço para mandar um beijo a todos!!!**

**Priscila Black.**

Capítulo 1 – Hogwarts

_**Dia 01 de setembro de 1972.**_

Estação de King's Cross. Uma multidão de pessoas caminhava de um lado para o outro. Todos preocupados em chegarem a tempo nos seus empregos ou compromissos. A maioria nem percebia que crianças e jovem se amontoavam pela estação, empurrando grandes carrinhos, com malões em cima. Os que notavam, não achavam particularmente estranho. Imaginavam que as crianças estavam indo para uma escola particular, um internato. E de certo modo, estavam certos. O que eles não imaginavam era que essas crianças estavam indo para uma escola de magia. Hogwarts.

Várias famílias acompanhavam essas crianças. Principalmente as mais novas, que iriam começar o ensino acadêmico naquele ano. Todas estavam acompanhadas pela família. Todas, menos uma criança.

Essa criança era uma menina. Ela empurrava seu carrinho sozinha. Era baixinha, então esticava a cabeça para observar bem tudo que acontecia em volta. Aparentava muita excitação pela novidade, mas estava completamente calada, e não sorria. Estava distraída observando os alunos mais velhos andando pela plataforma, virando sua cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ela não queria perder nenhum detalhe. Nada.

- Ai! Cuidado aí.

A menina sem querer empurrou seu carrinho no calcanhar de um rapaz bem mais velho, que aparentava cursar pelo menos o quarto ano. Ele andava ao lado da irmã mais nova. A garota não devia ser muito mais nova que ele, mas definitivamente não era novata.

- Desculpe. – ela falou, com sua voz suave, e baixa. O rapaz apenas sorriu, e sacudiu a cabeça para ela. A irmã mais nova abriu um sorriso tímido.

A menina continuou seu caminho, agora tomando cuidado de não machucar ninguém no percurso. Aproveitou a presença do casal de irmãos para observar como eles passariam pela barreira. Ela sabia como fazer, na teoria, mas na prática a coisa era muito diferente. Ficou de longe apenas observando. Viu o casal se despedir dos pais. A mãe, uma mulher loira como os filhos, aparentava estar emocionada, já que beijava (ou tentava beijar) várias vezes os filhos. O irmão mais velho logo atravessou a barreira, provavelmente para fugir do carinho excessivo da mãe. A menina mais nova aceitou os beijos, e logo se despediu dos pais.

- Tchau, mãe! Tchau, pai!

Agora a mãe enxugava as lágrimas num lenço. O pai acenava, e falou.

- Tchau, querida. Divirta-se.

A mãe guardou o lenço, e falou.

- Tchau, meu amor! E não esqueça de escrever.

A menina sorriu, e acenou. A mãe ainda falou, antes de ela sumir.

- Tchau, Lene! Nós te amamos!!

A garota loira sumiu pela passagem, sem deixar rastro.

O casal continuou observando a passagem, agora sendo utilizada por outros alunos. Mas a pequena menina que os seguiu ainda os observava. Tinha parado instantaneamente de olhar para a passagem assim que a mulher gritou para a filha que a amava. Aquilo chamou muito sua atenção.

O casal estava virando para ir embora, quando a mulher loira viu que a menina os observava. Ela puxou o marido para perto da menina, e falou.

- Olá, querida.

A menina ergueu os olhos para a mulher. E a respondeu.

- Oi.

- É seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts?

A garota apenas sacudiu a cabeça, confirmando. A mulher sorriu.

- Então você nunca atravessou a barreira, não é?

A menina novamente confirmou.

- Como é sue nome? – o marido perguntou. Ele era alto e tinha cabelos castanhos bem claros.

- É... Elladora.

Os dois sorriram.

- É um lindo nome. – a mulher falou – Meu nome é Louise Mckinnon, e esse é meu marido, Mark.

Elladora olhou para os dois, e falou, com sua voz baixa.

- Muito prazer.

Louise olhou para a menina, e falou, com um tom delicado.

- Onde estão seus pais, querida?

Elladora instintivamente olhou para o chão. Mas logo ergueu os olhos, e respondeu.

- Eu... sou órfã.

O casal imediatamente se compadeceu da garota. Louise colocou a mão no ombro dela, e falou.

- Oh, querida, eu sinto muito...

- É, Elladora. Eu também. – Mark completou.

A menina voltou a ficar calada, mas balançou a cabeça de leve. Louise logo tentou animá-la, dizendo.

- Esse é seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, aposto que você vai fazer muitos amigos. Nossos filhos estudam e são da Corvinal. Você conhece as casas de Hogwarts?

Elladora respondeu imediatamente, e estava bem mais animada.

- Conheço sim. A Corvinal é muito boa, pelo que ouvi falar.

O casal sorriu. Eles começaram a caminhar, em direção à passagem. Eles se ofereceram para ajudá-la a passar, mas ela falou que passaria sozinha. Louise contou que os filhos do casal, Marlene e Mike, estavam respectivamente no segundo e quarto anos. Elladora sorriu, e agradeceu ajuda do casal. Fechou os olhos, e atravessou a passagem. Mas antes ainda ouviu a despedida deles.

- Tchau, querida, boa sorte!

E sorte era algo que ela realmente precisava.

Elladora agora caminhava pela plataforma 9 e ½, satisfeita por ter conseguido chegar lá sozinha. Vinha empurrando seu malão calmamente. Olhava para os outros alunos, e imaginava se eles tinham tanta expectativa como ela tinha. Seu sonho finalmente estava realizado. Ela estava indo para Hogwarts.

Observou os alunos mais velhos. Alguns poucos exibiam no peito um brilhante distintivo, que ela reconheceu como o distintivo de monitor da escola. Sabia que só eram entregues no quinto ano, e que isso demoraria infinitamente para chegar, em sua perspectiva. Viu também alguns alunos com as vestes já trocadas, e outros ainda usavam suas roupas comuns. Alguns se vestiam perfeitamente como trouxas, e outros já apresentavam certa dificuldade de se mesclar na multidão do outro lado da barreira.

Ela agora tinha que colocar o malão para dentro do trem. Mas tinha certa dificuldade, já que era pequena e magra. A maioria dos alunos nem notava sua presença ali, então estava um pouco difícil conseguir ajuda. Por sorte, alguém falou com ela.

- Quer ajuda? Assim pelo menos você não atropela ninguém com esse malão...

Ela virou para trás, e viu o mesmo rapaz loiro em quem ela tinha esbarrado antes. Ele sorria, e ergueu a mão para ajudá-la.

- Obrigada. – ela falou.

O rapaz novamente sorriu, e falou.

- Primeiro ano, não é?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Ele conseguiu com certa facilidade colocar o malão dela para dentro do trem.

- Aproveite bem, esse é o melhor ano. Onde tudo é novidade.

Ela sorriu, e o rapaz, que era bem mais alto que ela, se curvou um pouco para se apresentar.

- Michael Mckinnon. Mas me chame de Mike.

Ela apertou a mão estendida do rapaz.

- Elladora... Peverell. Mas eu prefiro Ellie.

- Ok, Ellie então. Eu vou indo encontrar meus amigos. Precisa de mais ajuda?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Ah, não. Obrigada, já foi o bastante.

- Então tá. Boa sorte, Ellie.

A garota apenas sacudiu a mão, se despendindo. Ele sumiu para a parte da frente do trem, e logo encontrou alguns conhecidos.

Agora Elladora caminhava pelo trem, apenas puxando seu malão pelas rodinhas. Procurou de todos os lados algum compartimento que pudesse entrar. A maioria estava cheio, e ela estava desistindo da busca. Colocou o rosto para dentro de um compartimento que estava com a porta aberta, mas quase foi atingida por uma bomba de bosta direto no rosto. Se ela não tivesse desviado na mesma hora, teria sido atingida. Os quatro ocupantes do compartimento, quatro garotos muito risonhos, morreram de rir da cena. Ela imediatamente saiu andando, achando muito arriscado ficar perto daqueles bagunceiros. Um deles ainda gritou.

- Ei, volta aqui, nós prometemos não fazer de novo!

Só que o som das risadas que seguiram a frase não a encorajou nem um pouco.

Elladora foi seguindo até o fim do trem. Lá, ela finalmente achou um compartimento vazio. Ficou feliz por isso, porque assim poderia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem até chegar à escola. Ficar sozinha era algo que ela já tinha se habituado, e ela não se sentia mal com isso.

Ela entrou no compartimento, fechou a porta, e tentou, inutilmente, colocar o malão no guarda-malas. Mas não conseguia sozinha, então decidiu colocar em cima da poltrona em frente a que sentou. Ela foi direto para a janela, queria ver a paisagem do caminho até a escola. E imaginou que ninguém iria sentar no mesmo compartimento que ela, já que ela sentiu o trem começar a se mover.

Logo o expresso de Hogwarts tinha deixado Londres, e Elladora agora sorria sozinha, vendo seu reflexo no vidro da janela. Viu seus olhos intensamente azuis brilhando no reflexo. Seu nariz pequeno, delicado. Os cabelos castanhos bem claros, que já tinham sido quase loiros na infância, mas que agora escureciam à medida que os anos passavam. Algumas sardas no nariz, típicas de pessoas com a pele clara como ela.

Lábios rosados que agora se viravam num sorriso. Olhou para o próprio rosto e viu como ela era parecida com sua mãe. Pensou em como ela ficaria orgulhosa se soubesse que a filha estava indo para Hogwarts. Mas ela nunca saberia. Nem ela nem seu pai. O sorriso murchou nos lábios de Elladora, e a lembrança dos pais falecidos tomou conta da garota.

Ellie agora olhava os campos verdes que passavam rápido pela janela. Estavam nos arredores de Londres ainda, e ela estava distraída com suas lembranças. Só parou de olhar para a janela quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Virou seu rosto, e viu pelo vidro da porta um garoto. Ele abriu a porta de correr, e falou.

- Oi, posso sentar aqui?

Elladora observou o garoto. Ele devia ter a mesma idade dela, o que ela deduziu pelo tamanho dele e também por sua aparência de estar um pouco perdido. Ele tinha cabelos pretos, lisos, a pele pálida, e olhos claros, acinzentados. Era um pouco maior que Ellie, e tinha um ar ligeiramente desinteressado.

- Claro. – ela respondeu.

Ellie notou que o garoto a observava, e logo ela falou.

- Se você puder me ajudar, colocamos o meu malão na parte de cima, e fica mais espaçoso para sentar.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça, e logo os dois estavam levantando os dois malões. O dele era preto, e tinha aparência de ser novo em folha. O dela também era novo, mas era de material bem mais claro.

Assim que colocaram as coisas no lugar, ele sentou no banco em frente ao dela. E falou, erguendo a mão, de forma muito educada para um garoto de 11 anos.

- Eu sou Regulus Black. E você?

A garota sorriu, e falou.

- Elladora, Elladora Peverell.

- Muito prazer, Elladora, Elladora.

A garota riu da brincadeira. Logo o garoto também estava rindo. A conversa ficou mais descontraída depois disso.

- Você fala de uma forma diferente. – Regulus falou.

- Diferente? Como assim? – ela perguntou, com a testa franzida.

Ele olhou para ela por um instante.

- Você com certeza é britânica, mas fala com um sotaque um pouquinho diferente.

A garota sorriu.

- É porque eu moro na França. Mas meus pais eram britânicos.

Ele definitivamente notou que ela falou "eram" em relação aos pais, mas não foi indelicado em perguntar mais nada. Ellie se sentiu agradecida por isso.

- Mas se você quer ser meu amigo, não me chame de Elladora. Eu prefiro Ellie.

O garoto sorriu bem de leve, e respondeu.

- Ok, Ellie.

Os dois agora olhavam pela janela, e Regulus falou.

- É seu primeiro ano, não é?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. Ele prosseguiu.

- O meu também.

- Eu imaginei. – ela falou, com simplicidade.

- Por quê?

A garota ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

- Porque senão você teria amigos, e iria sentar com eles. Não com uma garota estranha, sentada no último compartimento.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, e logo puxou outro assunto.

- E o que você acha que vai acontecer? Na seleção? Meu irmão me contou tantas histórias que eu não sei no que acreditar.

Ellie respondeu, ainda olhando para a janela.

- Eles colocam um chapéu na sua cabeça, e ele fala em que casa você vai ficar.

O garoto a olhou, incrédulo.

- Sério? Só isso?

Ela agora olhou para ele, e confirmou com a cabeça. Regulus parecia muito decepcionado.

- Meu irmão me falou um monte de coisas. Falou que iam fazer uma prova de aptidão, e que tínhamos que enfrentar monstros e passar por calabouços. Fora outras coisas que eu nem me lembro.

A garota tinha um ar risonho quando respondeu.

- Acho que seu irmão mentiu para você...

Regulus torceu o lábio, e falou.

- Ah, deixa ele pra lá. E você, pensa em entrar para qual casa?

A garota pensou por algum tempo. Sabia exatamente em que casa deveria entrar, mas não tinha certeza se o chapéu seletor ia concordar. Finalmente respondeu.

- Não sei... acho que vou deixar para o chapéu decidir. E você?

Ele começou a falar imediatamente.

- Ah, eu vou para a Sonserina, com certeza. Minha família toda é de lá. Sem contar o meu... irmão.

Ellie apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, e o garoto continuou.

- Ele foi para a Grifinória, minha mãe quase teve um ataque.

- Grifinória, onde os bravos encontram seu lar. – Ellie falou essa frase de forma quase inconsciente, como um mantra.

Regulus olhou para ela, com a testa franzida.

- Você sabe um monte de coisas sobre Hogwarts. Onde aprendeu?

Ellie demorou apenas um segundo para responder.

- Com... eu li num livro. Aliás, vários livros.

O garoto sorriu de imediato.

- Então espero que você fique na Sonserina. Para me ajudar com os estudos.

A garota sorriu, e falou.

- Não preciso estar na mesma casa que você para te ajudar nos estudos. Vamos ser do mesmo ano, lembra?

O garoto sorriu.

- É. Mas seria melhor conhecer alguém da minha casa antes do ano começar, não é?

Ellie olhou novamente pela janela.

- É, seria sim.

---------------------------------------------------

O trem chegou à estação de Hogsmeade no fim do dia. Ellie tinha até cochilado na sua poltrona. Quando ela acordou, encontrou Regulus também com a aparência de cansado, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Ela correu para o banheiro feminino, e trocou de roupas. Quando voltou para a cabine, viu que Regulus a esperava. Ela agradeceu, e eles saíram juntos para a enorme fila de alunos que estavam desembarcando. Regulus não precisou trocar as roupas, já que tinha feito isso no início da viagem.

Eles desembarcaram, e ficaram um pouco perdidos pela confusão de estudantes para todos os lados. Por sorte, ouviram uma voz poderosa chamando, balançando um sino.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano!

Eles correram para lá, e encontraram o enorme guarda caça da escola. Hagrid.

Ele sorria para os pequenos alunos do primeiro ano, e Regulus arregalou os olhos imediatamente. Ele cutucou Ellie, falando baixo para apenas ela ouvir.

- Que cara enorme!

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Cuidado senão ele te engole!

Hagrid começou a organizar os alunos em fila.

- Eu sou Rúbeo Hagrid, vou conduzir vocês até a escola.

Regulus olhou para a garota, e ponderou se aquela não era uma possibilidade viável. Hagrid começou a organizar os alunos pela estradinha que conduzia até os barcos.

Ellie foi satisfeita atrás de Hagrid, e chamou Regulus com a mão.

- Anda logo, eu quero ter uma boa vista da escola quando chegarmos!

O garoto a seguiu, e eles seguiram lado a lado pelo caminho. Regulus ainda olhava desconfiado para Hagrid.

Os alunos seguiram pelo estreito caminho no meio de um bosque. Hagrid segurava a lanterna na frente, e alguns dos alunos o seguiam de perto, com medo de algo sair de entre as árvores e atacá-los. Ellie olhava para os lados, esperando o momento que o castelo ficasse visível. Logo eles viraram uma curva, e deram de cara com uma visão espetacular.

A lanterna de Hagrid foi ofuscada pela primeira visão de Hogwarts. O castelo era fenomenal, enorme, e dominava a visão de todos. Regulus, de olhos arregalados, falou.

- Uau!

- É incrível, não é? – Ellie falou, com os olhos vidrados na antiga construção.

Hagrid, que os conduzia agora para os barcos, falou.

- Essa é uma visão inesquecível. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano têm a mesma reação.

Ellie sorriu para ele, e ele falou.

- Deve ser muito legal assistir isso todos os anos.

Hagrid olhou para a garota, e perguntou.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Elladora. – ela respondeu, sorridente. Ela apontou para Regulus e falou. – Esse aqui é meu amigo Regulus.

- Oi. – foi o que Regulus falou. Ele ainda estava assustado com o tamanho do guarda caça. Apesar disso, deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir a menina o chamando de amigo.

Hagrid estava acomodando eles dois, mais outros dois garotos no barco. Ele se inclinou para cumprimentar os dois, falando.

- Muito prazer em conhecer os dois! – falou Hagrid, animado. Regulus ficou com medo dele se animar muito, e virar o barco. Ellie riu ao notar isso.

Assim que chegaram à escola, Hagrid conduziu os primeiranistas até a entrada da escola. Eles foram recebidos por uma de cabelos pretos presos, e que tinha uma postura muito ereta.

- Bem vindos, primeiranistas. Eu sou Minerva McGonagall. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Eles seguiram a bruxa até o salão principal. Chegando lá, em fila, eles deram de cara com o resto da escola os esperando. Ellie sentiu um friozinho na barriga, e olhou diretamente para a mesa dos professores. Achou imediatamente quem procurava. Dumbledore estava em pé, pronto para recepcionar os novos alunos. Ela sorriu para ele, muito feliz. Regulus, que estava ao lado dela, falou.

- Nossa, você está tão feliz...

- Eu mal podia esperar por isso. – a garota respondeu. Mas logo completou – Eles vão chamar você logo, por causa do seu sobrenome. Boa sorte na seleção!

Regulus agradeceu, e respondeu.

- Para você também.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, McGonagall começou a chamar os alunos para a seleção. Como Ellie previra, Regulus foi um dos primeiros.

- Black, Regulus.

Ellie ouviu um assovio agudo vindo do seu lado direito. Ela olhou para a origem do som, e viu um garoto, um pouco mais velho que ela, sentado na mesa da Grifinória. Ele era muito parecido com Regulus, e ela deduziu imediatamente que era o irmão que ele tinha falado. E reconheceu o grupinho que estava junto com ele como o grupinho de garotos que tacou a bomba de bosta nela. Ellie imediatamente voltou seu rosto para frente, e assistiu Regulus sentar no banquinho, e o chapéu ser colocado na cabeça dele. Não demorou quase nada para ele gritar:

- Sonserina!

Regulus levantou feliz, e Ellie ofereceu um sorriso tímido para ele. Sabia que eles não ficariam na mesma casa.

A seleção continuou. Ellie foi vendo a fila diminuindo cada vez mais, e esperava pacientemente seu nome ser chamado. Quando chegou à letra P, ela ficou imediatamente atenta.

- Peverell, Elladora.

A garota foi rapidamente para o banco. Sentou, e logo o chapéu caiu em sua cabeça. Era muito grande para sua cabeça, então seus olhos ficaram encobertos. O chapéu falou muito brevemente com ela.

- Bem vinda a Hogwarts. Estávamos te esperando.

E, para todos ouvirem, ele gritou, bem alto.

- Grifinória!

Ellie pulou do banquinho, sorrindo. Estava confirmado, ela realmente ia para a Grifinória. Por algum tempo, imaginou se a casa realmente se adequava a ela.

Uma das garotas que foi selecionada para a Grifinória antes dela sorriu, brindo espaço para ela sentar. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e bem cacheados. Seus olhos eram muito pretos e brilhantes. A garota falou com Ellie.

- Oi! Bem vinda!

Ellie sorriu de volta.

- Obrigada.

A garota logo estava puxando papo com ela.

- Sarah Miller, muito prazer.

Sarah estendeu a mão, de forma muito simpática. Ellie imediatamente apertou a mão estendida, cumprimentando a garota.

- Elladora Peverell.

- É, eu sei. – disse a risonha garota – Acabaram de falar.

- Mas me chame de Ellie. Eu prefiro assim.

Sarah concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Ellie.

As duas viram o final da seleção, e logo Dumbledore estava fazendo seu discurso da abertura do período letivo. O discurso foi breve. Ellie o ouviu atentamente. Quem estivesse prestando atenção à garota, teria visto um luminoso sorriso em seus lábios.

- E o Sr. Filch me pediu para lembrar, os alunos não devem ir à floresta proibida. – ele falou isso olhando para a mesa da Grifinória. Ellie tentou identificar para quem ele falou a frase, e logo viu o mesmo grupinho de alunos que tentou acertá-la no trem rindo entre si, baixinho.

- Agora, sem mais demora, vamos ao nosso banquete!

Imediatamente todos os tipos de comida que pudessem ser imaginados apareceram na frente deles. Sarah soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas logo começou a comer, muito satisfeita. Ellie se serviu, mas não estava nem um pouco interessada na comida. Estava em Hogwarts. Aquilo parecia um sonho realizado.

Sarah tagarelava sem parar sobre as novidades. Ela logo falou que era nascida trouxa, então estava encantada com absolutamente tudo.

- Quando eu fui ao beco diagonal. Que lugar incrível! Jamais podia imaginar que algo assim existisse. Eu fiquei tão impressionada que queria ir todos os dias, até vir para Hogwarts. Mas meus pais não podiam me levar. E você?

Ellie estava dando uma garfada comida, e a interrompeu no meio para responder.

- Eu o que?

- Você já sabia? Quero dizer, seus pais são bruxos ou você é igual a mim?

- Ah. – respondeu Ellie – Não, eu venho de uma família bruxa.

Sarah olhou para Ellie, e sua expressão ficou ainda mais animada.

- Que bom! Porque eu fico meio perdida, sabe? Aí você pode me ajudar.

Ellie sorriu para a colega, que agora estava procurando uma travessa de carne assada para tirar um pedaço. Ellie discretamente se virou, e procurou a mesa da sonserina. Assim que os viu, percorreu os olhos até encontrar Regulus. Ele estava comendo, em silêncio. Mas logo ele percebeu que Ellie o observava, e sorriu levemente para a garota. Os dois ficaram alguns segundos se encarando. Ellie sentiu uma pontinha de tristeza pelo garoto não estar na mesma casa que ela. Mas logo a voz de Sarah a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Eu estou muito curiosa sobre as aulas. Deve ser o máximo, não é? Pode fazer coisas que eu nunca imaginava ser possível. Eu me achava diferente mesmo, mas não imaginava que pudesse ser verdade. Eu, uma bruxa. Quem diria!

Ellie apenas sorriu ao ver a animação da colega. Ela estivera acostumada à magia a vida inteira, mas conseguia imaginar como esse mundo devia ser fascinante aos olhos de alguém como Sarah, que fora criada com trouxas.

- Você vai se acostumar, eu tenho certeza. Mas seus pais, eles com certeza vão sempre achar surpreendente. Assim como um bruxo que nunca teve contato direto com trouxas deve achar fascinante ver um avião voar.

- Você tem contato com trouxas? – Sarah perguntou, curiosa.

- Um pouco. – Ellie respondeu – Tem uma pequena cidade trouxa, não muito longe de onde eu moro. Eu vou lá de vez em quando, gosto muito de lá.

As garotas forma interrompidas pela voz do monitor da Grifinória, um rapaz magro e alto, chamando os primeiranistas, para conduzi-los à sala comunal da Grifinória. O banquete já estava no fim mesmo, e todos pareciam muito satisfeitos com a enorme quantidade de comida que foi consumida.

Ao levantar do banco, seguida imediatamente por Sarah, Ellie olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, e viu Regulus fazendo exatamente o mesmo, em direção a ela. O olhar dos dois se encontrou, e ele sorriu levemente para a garota, que acenou, se despedindo. Logo ele virou as costas, e seguiu em direção às masmorras.

Ellie e Sarah seguiram o monitor, acompanhadas de seus colegas de ano. Não eram muitos, mas a maioria já tinha formado grupinhos, e conversavam entre si. O monitor ensinou a senha, e eles logo passaram pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda. As duas avistaram a sala comunal, e Sarah falou, impressionada.

- Uau. Aconchegante...

Ellie concordou de imediato.

- É sim. – ela olhava o cômodo, e tinha certeza que teria incríveis memórias do lugar, quando fosse embora de Hogwarts.

Elas foram conduzidas pela monitora até o quarto, e como só tinham mais duas garotas do primeiro ano, que foram selecionadas para a grifinória, todas ficaram no mesmo quarto. As outras duas garotas estavam conversando entre si, e aparentavam já se conhecerem antes de entrar na escola, já que conversavam de forma bem íntima. Elas apenas cumprimentaram Sarah e Ellie, e se apresentaram.

- Oi. – disse uma delas, que tinha o cabelo muito loiro, e bochechas grandes e rosadas – Eu sou Liz Wilson e essa – ela apontou para a amiga, uma mulata de belos e expressivos olhos escuros – é Barbara Hughes.

Ellie sorriu para as duas e respondeu.

- Eu sou Ellie Peverell e essa é Sarah Miller.

As garotas logo estavam conversando entre si, contando parte suas próprias vidas. Fizeram isso enquanto se arrumavam para dormir.

Ellie se trocou, colocando uma longa camisola. Ela se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, e logo percebeu que adormeceria logo, devido ao cansaço e ao jantar recém consumido. Ela apenas virou o rosto no travesseiro, em direção à cama de Sarah, que ficava à direita da sua, e falou.

- Boa noite...

E adormeceu quase imediatamente, com um último pensamento pairando em sua consciência. A expectativa sobre o dia seguinte.


	2. O início das aulas

**Olá de novo!**

**Como eu tinha prometido, estou de volta. Na semana passada eu atualizei Hogwarts High School. Agora estou entregando mais um capítulo de Como tudo começou. Gostaria de poder postar um capítulo por semana, de todas as minhas fics, mas isso é absolutamente impossível. Quem leu o capítulo de HHS sabe muito bem disso. Ele ficou com mais ou menos 50 páginas de word. É humanamente impossível...**

**Mas vou, aos poucos, atualizando tudo. Lógico que não vai ser numa ordem específica, uma vez que, mesmo tendo um planejamento de todas as minhas fics, elas também dependem da minha inspiração e, principalmente, do tempo que eu posso dispor para escrevê-las. **

**Mesmo assim, espero que vocês gostem. **

**E um pequeno aviso para quem lê essa fic. Ela não vai seguir a linha de tempo normal. Lógico que ela mostrará os eventos de forma cronológica, mas vocês podem esperar saltos de tempo. É bem provável que o próximo capítulo não se passe em 1972 (primeiro ano de Ellie e Regulus, segundo ano dos marotos, Lily e Snape). Ainda não decidi ao certo qual, mas o capítulo 3 deve ser num ano mais pra frente.**

**No mais, divirtam-se!**

**Um beijo!!**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 2 - O início das aulas.

_**Dia 02 de setembro de 1972.**_

Ellie acordou no dia seguinte à seleção muito bem disposta. Sua cama no dormitório feminino era muito confortável. Ela observou as cortinas fechadas, em tom de vermelho profundo. Percebeu, pela falta de barulho no quarto, que suas companheiras estavam dormindo ainda. Então ela levantou de forma muito silenciosa, e abriu a cortina. E constatou que estava certa. As garotas ainda dormiam.

Ela foi até o banheiro, e tomou um banho tranqüilo. Quando voltou, Sarah já estava de pé, mas parecia uma sonâmbula. Seus cabelos cacheados estavam armados e muito bagunçados. Ela sorriu, deu bom dia a Ellie e foi direto para o banheiro.

Ellie trocou de roupa, colocando seu uniforme da escola. Ajeitou sua gravata vermelha e dourada com muita satisfação. Estava calçando suas meias quando viu Sarah saindo do banho, e com os cabelos já domados. Ela falou.

- Todo dia é assim, se eu não lavar os cabelos eles ficam indomáveis.

Ellie sorriu de leve para ela, e falou, ainda em tom baixo para não acordar as outras garotas que ainda dormiam.

- Vamos descer para tomar café?

Sarah concordou, enquanto vestia o uniforme. Ellie aproveitou o tempo para separar o material que precisariam para as aulas do dia. Sarah ainda passava um creme nos cabelos, que Ellie observou com muita curiosidade. Ela percebeu, e falou.

- É um creme trouxa, mas é muito bom. Eu não conheço tantas coisas bruxas assim, então continuo usando esse.

Ellie pegou o pote que Sarah entregou, e observou bem o conteúdo. Ela cheirou, e achou o perfume muito bom. Sarah riu baixinho, e falou.

- Acho que você não precisa dele, seu cabelo é tão liso e macio que parece mais seda...

Ellie sorriu um pouco sem graça, e agradeceu. As duas reuniram suas coisas e desceram para a sala comunal. Levaram um susto quando viram a enorme confusão que se espalhava pela sala. Grifinórios de todos os anos caminhavam de um lado para o outro, alguns rindo alto, outros carregando livros, a maioria conversando com os amigos. Elas sorriram uma para a outra, e foram até o buraco da porta, e saíram. Muitos dos alunos desceram atrás delas, se encaminhando ao salão principal. Sarah parecia perdida com tantas escadas, mas Ellie sabia bem o caminho.

- Nossa, você já conhece o caminho? Eu estou completamente perdida! - Sarah falou.

- Eu... tenho facilidade em me orientar. - ela respondeu.

Sarah não prolongou o assunto, e Ellie ficou aliviada com isso. Logo as duas estavam conversando sobre as aulas que teriam no dia.

- Eu não sei o que esperar, já que sou nascida trouxa. Meus pais ficaram muito surpresos quando eu recebi a carta. Primeiro eles acharam que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Eles só acreditaram quando um bruxo do ministério apareceu lá em casa, e fez a coleção de enciclopédias do meu pai cantar ópera.

Ellie riu, e Sarah continuou falando.

- E você? Você já sabia que ia para Hogwarts?

- Eu achava que sim. Mas fui aceita em Beauxbatons também. Tive que decidir onde estudaria.

- Foi aceita onde? - Sarah perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Beauxbatons. É uma academia de magia na França. É muito boa, eu moro perto de lá.

- Então porque você não quis ficar perto de casa? Seus pais deixaram você vir para cá sozinha?

Ellie ficou um pouco corada ao falar.

- Eu... moro com minha avó. Meus pais, eles... eu sou órfã.

Sarah imediatamente ficou condoída pela amiga.

- Ah, eu sinto muito, Ellie... eu não sabia.

- Tudo bem. Eu quis vir para Hogwarts por querer voltar ao Reino unido. Sentia saudades daqui, e faz tempo que eu não uso o inglês para conversar com alguém...

- Sua família é daqui?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim. Eu sou inglesa, mas moro a alguns anos na França.

Sarah e Ellie agora chegaram ao salão principal. Ele se encontrava cheio de alunos que andavam de um lado para o outro se ajeitando nas mesas de café da manhã. Ellie olhou em volta. Ela esperava ver Regulus na mesa da sonserina, mas não o encontrou. Ela olhou de um lado para o outro, e Sarah estranhou o comportamento da colega. Ela abriu a boca para perguntar quem Ellie estava procurando quando alguém falou, atrás das duas.

- Ellie.

Elas se viraram, e viram um garoto um pouco maior que elas, pálido e de cabelos pretos. Ellie sorriu e falou.

- Regulus. Bom dia!

Ele sorriu bem de leve, e cumprimentou de volta.

- Bom dia.

Ellie imediatamente falou.

- Essa é Sarah Miller, minha colega de quarto. Sarah, esse é Regulus Black, eu o conheci no trem.

Os dois se cumprimentaram, e Ellie falou.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã?

Regulus ficou parado um instante. Mas acabou falando.

- Eu tenho que sentar na mesa da sonserina.

Ellie arqueou ligeiramente as duas sobrancelhas.

- Ah... é... então nós vamos para a mesa da grifinória.

Regulus parecia ligeiramente desapontado, mas falou.

- Acho que temos algumas matérias em conjunto.

- Temos sim. - Ellie respondeu.

Ele deu um passo para trás, e falou.

- Então nos vemos nas aulas. Até mais.

Ellie olhou para o garoto e respondeu.

- Até mais.

Sarah apenas acenou com a mão, e logo estava puxando Ellie para a mesa. Ellie ainda olhou para trás, na direção da mesa da sonserina, antes de sentar.

A mesa da grifinória podia ser qualquer coisa, mas ninguém poderia dizer que o lugar era desanimado. A maioria dos alunos conversava animadamente, falando sobre as férias de verão, sobre o início do período letivo ou sobre quadribol. Ellie e Sarah acharam um lugar no meio da mesa comprida. Ao lado delas estava sentada uma garota de cabelos ruivo escuro, na altura dos ombros. Ela estava lendo um pergaminho enquanto comia ovos mexidos. Assim que Ellie sentou ao lado dela, ela ergueu os olhos e falou.

- Oi, bom dia.

Ellie sorriu e olhou para a garota. Ela era bonita, e tinha olhos muito verdes e amendoados.

- Bom dia.

A garota observou a dupla de meninas ao seu lado e falou.

- Primeiro ano, não é?

As duas concordaram com a cabeça. Ela continuou.

- Bem vindas à grifinória. Espero que gostem da casa.

- Obrigada. - as duas falaram.

- Meu nome é Lily Evans, eu estou no segundo ano.

Ellie imediatamente ergueu a mão.

- Elladora Peverell. Muito prazer.

Sarah se esticou um pouco para cumprimentar Lily.

- Eu sou Sarah Miller.

Lily ia continuar a falar quando algo a interrompeu. Uma enorme cesta de pão caiu em cima da mesa, espalhando comida para todos os lados. Quatro garotos que estavam sentados mais para frente começaram a rir, principalmente porque alguns alunos foram atingidos pela comida espalhada, fora que outros tinham se assustado e derrubado o suco nas vestes, se sujando e aumentando ainda mais a bagunça causada pela queda dos pães.

Lily olhou para os garotos com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ellie olhou na mesma direção e viu que eram os mesmos garotos que tinham tentado acertá-la com a bomba de bosta no trem. Ela entendeu porque Lily os olhava com aversão. A professora McGonagall logo se aproximou da mesa, e foi falar com os desordeiros.

- Sr. Potter! Você já está criando confusão? Quer receber uma detenção já no primeiro dia de aula?

Ellie viu o garoto magro de cabelos espetados e bagunçados responder. Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto, fazendo uma expressão de falsa seriedade e inocência.

- Professora, mas eu apenas estava treinando meu feitiço de levitação...

O garoto ao lado dele, de cabelos pretos e lisos, e olhos acinzentados segurou o riso o melhor que pode. Ellie o reconheceu como o garoto que atirou a bomba de bosta na direção dela, no trem. Os outros dois garotos, um de cabelos castanho claro e outro de cabelos claros e gordinho estavam em volta. O de cabelos castanhos tinha aparência de doente e estava um pouco mais sério agora, já que a professora tinha se aproximado. Já o gordinho de cabelos claros olhava a cena com os olhos muito arregalados.

Ellie viu Lily Evans sacudir a cabeça, negativamente. Mas logo ela voltou a prestar atenção na conversa entre o garoto de óculos e a professora.

- Nada de tumulto, Potter. E deixe para treinar feitiços na aula do professor Flitwick!

A professora McGonagall se afastou, apenas lançando um olhar muito rápido na direção onde Ellie estava sentada.

Lily se voltou para Ellie e Sarah, deixando os desordeiros de lado. Ela nem reparou que os garotos agora riam sem parar da bagunça que tinham criado.

- Eles não têm jeito. Vivem criando tumulto.

- Eles são do seu ano? - perguntou Sarah.

- São sim. - respondeu Lily - O de óculos é James Potter, que lidera o bando junto com o de cabelos pretos, Sirius Black. Os outros são Remus Lupin, que é mais comedido que os outros e Peter Pettigrew, que é o de cabelo claro.

Ellie observou os garotos por alguns segundos. Sarah imediatamente falou.

- Black? Não é o sobrenome do seu amigo, Ellie?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça.

- É. Deve ser o irmão mais velho dele. - Ellie observava Sirius à distância - Ele tentou me acertar com uma bomba de bosta no trem.

Lily levantou a sobrancelha. Ellie teve a nítida impressão que o que acabara de contar só tinha feito a ruiva ter mais aversão ainda aos garotos em questão. As três garotas continuaram a tomar o café da manhã. Logo algumas amigas de Lily se aproximaram dela, e puxaram assunto. Ela se distraiu com a conversa das amigas, e logo Ellie e Sarah estavam conversando entre si novamente.

- Eu acho que vou ser um desastre. - dizia Sarah - Se eu tirar notas baixas meus pais vão me matar! Eu já tinha sido aceita numa escola trouxa muito boa, e bem mais perto de casa. Eu não posso decepcioná-los.

Ellie sorriu para a colega.

- Podemos estudar juntas, se você quiser. Eu não sei tanta coisa assim a mais, o que aprendi foi mais... - ela se interrompeu, inspirou, e logo mudou o rumo da conversa - Não se preocupe, você vai se sair bem.

Mas Sarah estava mais preocupada do que aparentava, então ela não percebeu o pequeno deslize da amiga. Elas continuaram conversando sobre as matérias, quando Lily terminou o café da manhã, e levantou para ir embora com as amigas. Mas antes de ir, ela falou.

- Tchau, garotas. Boa sorte no primeiro dia de aulas!

As duas sorriram, agradeceram e se despediram. Logo Lily estava indo embora, cercada pelas amigas. Ela ainda parou um instante na mesa da corvinal e cumprimentou alguns conhecidos.

Ellie e Sarah terminaram seu café da manhã, e logo foram para a primeira aula. Feitiços com o Professor Flitwick. O professor era muito baixo, miudinho. Ellie, pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se muito alta.

A aula foi muito interessante. Ellie aprendeu o fundamento de alguns feitiços mais simples. Sarah estava um pouco perdida, já que não sabia se copiava o que o professor estava falando ou se prestava atenção no que ele dizia. No fim da aula, ela tinha um pergaminho cheio de frases soltas, que não faziam muito sentido. Quando ela olhou para as anotações de Ellie, arregalou os olhos.

- Você conseguiu anotar um monte de coisas! Olha só meu pergaminho...

Ellie observou a folha da amiga, e falou.

- Você quer copiar minhas anotações?

Sarah sorriu em agradecimento.

- Ah, Graças a Deus! Obrigada, Ellie.

As duas abandonaram a classe conversando sobre o que tinham aprendido. Volta e meia Sarah contava alguma história sobre seus tempos na escola, e Ellie ouvia atenta. Ela falou, após Sarah contar sobre as provas finais, que sempre deixavam todos os alunos apreensivos.

- Eu nunca freqüentei uma escola. - Ellie falou - Geralmente as crianças bruxas estudam em casa. Eu aprendi a ler e escrever na vila que eu moro, com uma vizinha, a Sra. Chambelland. Ela me ensinou a ler e escrever Francês e Inglês, fora um pouquinho de latim. O resto eu aprendi com livros.

Sarah franziu a testa.

- E porque sua avó não te ensinou?

Ellie percebeu novamente a mancada, e consertou imediatamente.

- É porque ela é muito ocupada. Não tinha tempo.

Mas Sarah novamente não deu muita importância ao assunto.

- Ah tá.

Ellie ficou aliviada. Não gostava de ficar escondendo o tempo inteiro a verdade, mas sabia que era necessário. Ela queria ser como Sarah, que falava livremente coisas sobre sua infância, sua escola e, principalmente, sua família.

Sua família. Uma fonte enorme de orgulho para Ellie. Mas ela nunca poderia contar a ninguém a verdade sobre eles. Esse era o acordo. Ela só poderia vir para Hogwarts se mantivesse o segredo. Um segredo que não era só dela. Um segredo que ela jurara preservar.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Dia 06 de setembro de 1972.**_

Sexta-feira. Finalmente a semana estava no fim. A maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts ansiava pelo fim de semana. Poderem passar dois dias sem aulas. Mas aquele não era o caso de Ellie. Ela estava ansiosa pelo fim de semana, sim. Mas o motivo era outro.

Após uma semana em Hogwarts, Ellie e Sarah estavam bem mais habituadas à rotina. Elas não se perderam no caminho das aulas (principalmente por Ellie, já que Sarah era péssima em se localizar). Elas tinham tido aulas de quase todas as matérias. Menos poções.

E poções era uma aula dupla. E em conjunto com a sonserina.

Ellie acordou assim que ouviu o ruído de Sarah indo ao banheiro. Ela viu apenas o vulto de Sarah e seus enormes cabelos passarem em frente a sua cama. Quando a amiga voltou, com os cabelos agora normais e sem tanto volume, Ellie foi ao banheiro.

As duas se arrumaram, e foram tomas café da manhã. Ellie tentou, em vão, achar Regulus. Ela queria encontrar o amigo antes da aula. Mas não havia o menor sinal dele.

Ellie e Regulus se esbarraram algumas vezes durante a semana. Mas ainda não tinham tido aulas juntos. Eles se cumprimentaram todas as vezes que se encontraram, seja no jardim, nos corredores ou no salão principal. Ellie novamente lamentou o fato do garoto não ter ficado na mesma casa que ela.

As duas terminaram seu café da manhã, e logo correram em direção às masmorras. A aula de poções logo ia começar, e Ellie não queria perder um segundo sequer.

A sala era grande, com mesas compridas dos dois lados. Assim, pelo menos quatro alunos poderiam se acomodar em cada fileira. Ellie viu, satisfeita, que a sala estava quase vazia quando as duas chegaram. Ela correu para a primeira fileira, mas foi impedida por Sarah.

- Primeira fileira? Nem pensar. O professor sempre faz perguntas para quem senta na primeira fileira!

Ellie não entendeu completamente que isso fosse uma coisa ruim, mas logo Sarah esclareceu.

- Olha, eu já estou meio perdida nas outras aulas, imagina numa que nós não sabemos nada!

Ellie se resignou, ao ouvir o argumento da amiga. Elas sentaram na segunda fileira.

Assim que elas se acomodaram, Ellie sentiu um leve cutucão no ombro. Olhou para o lado, e viu.

Regulus tinha chegado para a aula. Ele exibia um sorriso simpático.

- Oi Ellie.

Ellie não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. O garoto estava em pé, ao lado dela. Ellie imediatamente convidou.

- Oi Regulus. Senta aí.

O garoto, por um instante, olhou para o lado. Acabou notando que os sonserinos sentavam em sua maioria no lado esquerdo da sala, e os grifinórios do lado direito. Mas, como Ellie ofereceu o lugar ao lado do corredor, ele acabou sentando ali mesmo.

Ela sorriu para ele, contente em ter o amigo ao lado durante a aula.

Logo o professor apareceu. Slughorn era muito gordo, careca e de enorme bigode. Ele veio caminhando pelo corredor, sorrindo muito.

Carregava um pequeno e fumegante caldeirão. Regulus logo se aproximou de Ellie, e falou, baixo, no ouvido dela.

- Ele é o diretor da sonserina.

Ellie observou o homem mais atentamente. Ele realmente parecia gostar de dar aulas. Passou sorrindo pelos alunos, e logo começou a falar com cada um deles.

Slughorn fazia perguntas sobre os alunos, e parecia conhecer profundamente as famílias de alguns deles.

Isso a fez entrar em pânico.

Ela começou a bater rapidamente as unhas na mesa, e olhar para frente. Mas sem focalizar nada. Sarah, que estava tentando discretamente espiar o conteúdo do caldeirão que o professor colocou na mesa, nem notou o nervosismo da amiga. Mas Regulus, que estava do outro lado de Ellie, notou imediatamente.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

Ellie levou um pequeno susto, e virou para o amigo.

- Nada...

Regulus deu um meio sorriso.

- Ei, só porque ele é diretor da sonserina, não quer dizer que ele vai tirar pontos das outras casas...

Ellie deu um sorriso meio forçado, tentando aparentar que sua preocupação fosse a que o amigo tinha acabado de citar.

Mas ela não precisou falar nada. Slughorn já tinha terminado de questionar o lado da sonserina, e agora olhava para o lado direito da sala. E ele olhou diretamente para Regulus.

- Ah, temos aqui mais um Black! Diga-me seu nome, meu rapaz.

Regulus deu um pequeno sorriso, aparentemente satisfeito com o tom animado que o professor usou ao falar "Black".

- É Regulus, senhor.

Slughorn sorriu, satisfeito.

- Ah, sim. Filho de Walburga e Orion, certo?

Regulus pareceu ainda mais satisfeito pelo professor saber quem eram seus pais. Ele concordou veementemente com a cabeça. Slughorn sorriu, e falou.

- Fico satisfeito de ter você em minha casa, meu jovem. Já perdi seu irmão para a grifinória...

Ellie permanecia com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa, tentando não se fazer notar. Mas, obviamente, ela não conseguiu, pois logo o professor estava encarando-a.

- E você, mocinha? Qual é seu nome?

Ellie levantou a cabeça, e encarou o professor. Sentiu o rosto queimando.

- Meu nome é Elladora...

Slughorn novamente sorriu, e completou.

- Belo nome. Mas você não falou seu sobrenome!

Ellie inspirou.

- Peverell.

Slughorn arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, e soltou uma exclamação.

- Oh!

Ellie teve a nítida impressão que ele estava fazendo aquilo apenas para criar impacto. Ela tinha certeza que ele tinha prestado atenção durante a seleção, quando seu nome foi dito em alto em bom som por McGonagall.

- Então você é uma Peverell? É uma família muito antiga!

Ellie apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele prosseguiu, olhava para ela como se ela fosse algo muito interessante.

- E de que ramo da família você é? Dos Peverell de Gales?

Ellie rapidamente sacudiu a cabeça, negando. Quando ela falou, sua voz saiu baixa.

- Eu... moro na França, professor.

Slughorn novamente soltou uma exclamação. Ele prosseguiu.

- Oh, sim, um ramo da família foi para a França, eu ouvi dizer. Você sabe qual dos seus antepassados cruzou o mar, querida?

Ellie ficou escarlate novamente.

- Eu... não saberia dizer, professor.

Mas Slughorn não pareceu se incomodar. Ele sorriu para Ellie novamente, e falou, antes de seguir até Sarah.

- Sua família é uma das mais antigas famílias bruxas, minha jovem.

Ellie teve a nítida impressão que o professor era tão simpático com ela muito mais por causa de seu sobrenome de que por ela própria.

Ele agora interrogava Sarah. A garota não estava vermelha como Ellie tinha ficado.

- Então seu sobrenome é Miller? Acho que não conheço sua família...

Sarah respondeu com simplicidade.

- Ah, é porque meus pais não são bruxos.

Sarah, criada por trouxas, não tinha a menor noção de que muitos bruxos discriminavam aos nascidos trouxas. A reação foi imediata.

Vários sonserinos começaram a cochichar imediatamente. Regulus, ao lado de Ellie, franziu a testa. Ele tinha ficado muito satisfeito quando o professor falou sobre a família de Ellie. Mas agora, ao ouvir sobre Sarah, ele não poderia ter reação mais diferente.

Sarah olhou para o lado, não compreendendo a reação dos sonserinos. Mas, como os grifinórios não demonstraram reação negativa alguma, ela achou que fosse algo relacionado à rivalidade entre as casas.

Slughorn também não reagiu mal, mas olhou para ela ligeiramente intrigado. Parecia que não tinha opinião formada sobre ela.

Ellie logo olhou para a amiga, e lhe ofereceu um sorriso. Ela estava muito consciente do enorme preconceito que os bruxos sangue puro tinham em relação aos nascidos trouxas. Ela não iria abandonar Sarah aos abutres de forma alguma.

------------------------------------------------------

A aula de Slughorn decorreu sem maiores problemas. Ele mostrou algumas poções, e pediu para os alunos fazerem várias anotações. Assim que a aula terminou, Ellie e Sarah recolheram o material e saíram da sala. Mas, no corredor, Ellie parou e falou com Sarah.

- Vamos esperar o Regulus...

- Você espera. – respondeu Sarah. Ela tinha notado que o sonserino estava olhando para ela de forma diferente, após a aula – Eu vou ao banheiro. Eu te encontro na sala comunal, ok?

Ela saiu de perto da amiga, indo até o banheiro mais próximo. Ellie ficou parada, esperando Regulus sair da sala de aula.

O garoto logo saiu, carregando seu livro nos braços. Ele viu Ellie, em pé, sozinha no corredor. E ficou ainda mais satisfeito dela estar sozinha, sem Sarah ao lado.

- Aula legal, não é? – ela falou, assim que ele parou ao seu lado.

- É. – ele respondeu. Olhando em volta, ele completou. – Você está esperando alguém?

Ellie olhou para o garoto, e falou.

- Sim. Estava esperando você.

Regulus sorriu de leve, e os dois começaram a caminhar juntos. Fazia um belo dia, e ainda era verão, apesar da estação estar no fim. Uma brisa suave e ainda morna soprava, e quase não havia nuvens no céu. Os dois caminharam até o salão principal. Mas, em vez de se separarem, acabaram indo, de forma quase inconsciente, para o jardim da escola.

Alguns alunos aparentemente tiveram a mesma idéia que os dois, já que grupinhos se espalhavam por toda a extensão do terreno. Ellie e Regulus, que caminhavam e conversavam ao mesmo tempo, se sentaram à sombra de uma árvore. Regulus, que vinha falando sobre amenidades, resolveu perguntar o que queria, desde a aula de Slughorn.

- Ellie... – ele começou – Sua família...

Ellie sentiu um friozinho na barriga.

- O que tem minha família?

Regulus estava constrangido em perguntar sobre a família dela, mas seguiu em frente mesmo assim.

- Seus pais... o que aconteceu com eles?

Ele estava da viagem de trem, quando a garota se referiu aos pais em tempo passado. Ellie se sentiu um pouco aliviada, mas incomodada de falar sobre aquilo.

- Eles... morreram. Faz algum tempo.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele falou. E estava sendo completamente sincero. Regulus não podia imaginar coisa pior que perder os pais.

- Obrigada. – Ellie respondeu, com a voz baixa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Apenas observando o lago, e o vento suave agitando levemente sua superfície. Então Regulus retomou a conversa.

- E eles... seus pais... eles eram assim... como nós? – ele perguntou, visivelmente constrangido.

Ellie sentiu-se completamente incomodada. E ela respondeu, um tanto ríspida.

- Ambos tinham muita magia, se é o que você quer saber.

E ela não estava mentindo.

Mas Regulus interpretou a falta de paciência dela como desconforto em falar dos pais mortos. E ele não tocou mais no assunto.

Novamente o silêncio imperava sobre os dois. Ellie por um instante imaginou se todos iam ficar interrogando-a sobre sua família e ancestrais. Estava preparada para essas perguntas, só não esperava ter que respondê-las tão cedo.

Ellie estava tão distraída em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou a aproximação de um grupo de garotos. Quando ela virou foi apenas porque ouviu a voz de Regulus falando.

- Olha lá meu irmão.

Ellie olhou, e viu o grupinho de garotos que fazia algazarra quase todos os dias na mesa da grifinória. E viu que o irmão de Regulus era realmente muito parecido com ele.

- Seu irmão tentou me acertar com uma bomba de bosta no trem. – ela falou, ainda observando o garoto mais velho.

Regulus olhou para o irmão com um ar de desprezo.

- É sempre assim, ele adora atormentar os outros. Minha mãe quase fica louca com ele.

Sirius Black vinha com a varinha na mão, fazendo seus livros voarem de forma perfeita. Eles rodavam entre si, mas formando um círculo quase perfeito. Ellie teve que admitir. Ele era bom naquilo.

Logo ao lado dele vinha o garoto de cabelos espetados, James Potter. Este apontou a varinha para um dos livros de Sirius, que criou duas pequenas asinhas e passou a voar fora do círculo que os outros livros voavam. Ele rapidamente esticou a mão, e, com bastante agilidade, agarrou o livro que caía. O rapaz com aparência de doente, Remus Lupin, olhava a cena desinteressadamente, com seus próprios livros na mão, e o último do grupo, Peter Pettigrew, observava o feitiço de Sirius com olhar de sincera admiração.

A dupla de amigos continuou observando os quatro garotos. Mas Sirius, que ainda estava distraído com seus livros, notou a presença deles sentados ao pé da árvore. E, com um sorriso, foi até lá.

Ellie viu o irmão mais velho de Regulus vindo até eles. Ela ainda não tinha esquecido do incidente do trem, então ficou séria. Regulus olhou rapidamente para Ellie, e voltou-se para o irmão.

- Reg! – falou Sirius, com um sorriso de lado. – Olha aí, galera, esse é meu irmãozinho.

Regulus ficou visivelmente contrariado ao ser chamado de "irmãozinho".

- Oi Sirius. – ele falou, de maneira um pouco fria.

James olhou para Regulus, mas não demonstrou nenhum interesse no garoto. Logo virou para Ellie, e seu olhar parecia demonstrar um interesse um pouco maior, já que ele baixou a cabeça e viu o brasão da grifinória no uniforme da garota. Remus olhou para a dupla de primeiranistas e sacudiu a cabeça, cumprimentando os dois. Já Peter olhava abertamente para o brasão da sonserina no peito de Regulus, e parecia não entender porque o irmão de Sirius estava na casa rival.

Sirius olhava de Regulus para Ellie. Ele naturalmente notou que a garota era grifinória. Mas logo falou.

- Não vai nos apresentar sua amiga? – ele falou, e seu tom apresentava leve sarcasmo.

Ellie novamente fechou a cara para ele. Aquilo pareceu deixar o garoto ainda mais satisfeito. Regulus ainda estava mal humorado, e ia falar, quando Sirius o interrompeu.

- A não ser que ela seja sua namorada!

Os quatro marotos caíram na gargalhada. Regulus parecia espumar de raiva, e Ellie ficou ligeiramente vermelha. Esse fato não passou despercebido por Sirius.

- Olha lá, ela ficou com vergonha...

Os amigos dele riram ainda mais. Ellie levantou de imediato e ficou parada na frente dele. O rapaz não se intimidou com aquilo, mas com certeza ficou surpreso.

- Dá o fora daqui. – Ellie falou, entre os dentes.

James imediatamente falou, em tom de gozação.

- Ooooohhh!

Regulus levantou também, e olhou para Sirius.

- Vamos, Ellie. Ele não vale a pena.

Regulus a pegou de forma delicada pelo braço e os dois saíram andando, sob os risos dos quatro amigos. Sirius ainda gritou, com seu tom sarcástico.

- Ah, volta, _Ellie..._

Mas ela nem se virou para responder. Regulus a puxava pelo braço, e só soltou quando eles se afastaram o suficiente deles.

Regulus estava visivelmente perturbado. Ele respirava de forma rápida, e sua testa estava franzida. Ellie logo começou a falar.

- Muito simpático o seu irmão. – ela falou, irônica.

Regulus não agüentou, e riu. Ellie logo se juntou a ele, e os dois começaram a rir para valer. Era a primeira vez que Ellie via Regulus rir de verdade. Estavam bem perto do castelo agora, e só pararam quando estavam quase na porta.

- Ele é um idiota. Acha que é o máximo.

Ellie sorriu para o amigo.

- Deixa ele pra lá. Você tem sorte, sabia? – ela falou, e Regulus franziu a testa, sem entender. Mas ela logo completou. – Você é da sonserina, então não precisa dar de cara com ele na sala comunal.

Regulus deu um sorrisinho, e completou.

- É verdade. Mas você bem que poderia ter ido para a sonserina também...

Ellie sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Ou você poderia ter ido para a grifinória.

Regulus riu de forma divertida.

- Nem pense nisso! Minha mãe ia me matar. O Sirius já foi para a grifinória, imagina se eu também fosse!

Ellie não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu. E ficou imaginando como seria melhor se, em vez de Sirius, Regulus tivesse sido sorteado para a grifinória.

---------------------------------------------------

Ellie e Regulus se despediram após algum tempo. Ele ficou de procurá-la no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Eles combinaram de estudar na biblioteca, no sábado.

Mas Ellie, em vez de ir para a sala comunal da grifinória, tomou outro rumo. Ela foi até o segundo andar, caminhando de forma apressada, mas olhando o tempo todo para trás. Não queria ser seguida.

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino. A gárgula de pedra estava bem à sua frente.

Ela novamente se certificou que ninguém a seguira. Quando viu que estava sozinha, olhou para a gárgula e falou.

- Sapos de chocolate.

A estátua se virou, e deu passagem para a escada. Ela subiu a escada circular, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, até alcançar o topo. E lá estava.

A sala do diretor de Hogwarts.

Ela viu a porta fechada. Inspirou fundo e bateu. Ouviu a voz, do outro lado, responder.

- Entre.

Ellie sorriu, e girou a maçaneta. Enfiou a cabeça para dentro da sala e o viu, sentado em sua cadeira.

Albus Dumbledore.

Ele sorriu ao ver o rosto da pequena garota em sua porta.

- Vai ficar aí na porta? – ele falou, com um sorriso suave nos lábios.

Ela não se conteve, e saiu correndo. Foi até o outro lado da mesa do diretor, e se jogou em seus braços.

Dumbledore abraçou a menina, e falou.

- Eu estava com tanta saudade de você, querida.

Ellie não conseguia conter sua alegria. Apertava-o em seus braços, sem querer nunca mais soltar.

- Eu também, vovô. Eu também!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fim do capítulo. O que vocês acharam? **

**Beijos para todos!**

**Pri.**


	3. Amizades verdadeiras

**Oi!!**

**Mais um capítulo saindo do forno. Este eu escrevi bem rápido, em dois dias. A inspiração para ele surgiu do nada, então eu resolvi escrever e postar de uma vez. Ainda estou escrevendo os capítulos de Hogwarts High School e de Harry Potter e os Herdeiros de Hogwarts. Como os capítulos de HHS são enormes, ele deve demorar um pouco mais. Mas espero que eu consiga terminar em breve. **

**Esse capítulo de hoje começa já em 1974, e não em 1972, como o anterior. Para todos se situarem, os marotos e Lily estão no quarto ano, e Regulus e Ellie estão no terceiro.**

**Por hoje é só. **

**Beijos para todos, e peço aos que lerem, para deixar uma review, para eu saber as opiniões de vocês sobre a história. **

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 3 – Amizades verdadeiras.

_**Dia 05 de outubro de 1974.**_

- Ah, nem vem!

- E você não acredita? Pois eu vou te mostrar. Espere, e verá!

Uma dupla de alunos saía do salão principal, e caminhava displicentemente em direção ao jardim da escola. Eram um garoto e uma garota. E eles prosseguiram a discussão iniciada há pouco.

- Não estou te chamando de mentiroso, apenas... acho um exagero! – a garota falou.

- Qual é, Ellie! – o garoto argumentou. – Você mais que qualquer um sabe que eu posso fazer isso!

Ellie sorriu levemente ao ouvir o amigo.

- Reggie... não estou duvidando da sua capacidade, apenas estou dizendo que você vai precisar bem mais que pensamento positivo...

Ela se segurava para não rir. O garoto percebeu, e resolveu fingir não ter entendido.

Os dois agora estavam caminhando pelo jardim. Os dois anos que se passaram desde a primeira vez que os amigos se viram agora estavam muito óbvios. Os dois estavam bem mais crescidos. Eles estavam cursando o início do terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Regulus continuava mais alto que Ellie. Só que agora a diferença de altura entre os dois era bem maior, já que o garoto estava bem crescido. Mas ele ainda conservava alguns poucos traços infantis, como geralmente os garotos da idade dele ainda conservam. Seus cabelos pretos estavam um pouquinho maiores que estavam aos 11 anos, mas ainda permaneciam curtos. Os olhos azul-acinzentados brilhavam com intensidade enquanto ele se divertia com a conversa da amiga. Sua pele permanecia branca, como se ele tivesse passado o verão inteiro trancado em casa.

Já Ellie apresentava pequenas mudanças em sua aparência, mas elas eram cada vez mais visíveis. Agora, aos 13 anos, a garota tinha crescido alguns centímetros. Mas ela continuava não sendo das garotas mais altas de seu ano. Isso a deixava secretamente frustrada, já que seus pais tinham sido ambos altos. Seus cabelos pareciam finalmente ter decidido uma cor definitiva, já que ela, com o passar dos anos, viu seus cabelos loiros da infância se tornar cada vez mais escuros, como eram os de deu pai. Agora, eles estavam castanho claro, e já se mantinham assim por algum tempo. Seu rosto ia perdendo a aparência infantil com o passar do tempo, e agora ela apresentava feições um pouco mais maduras. Mas os olhos azuis continuavam tão belos e penetrantes como sempre foram. As pequeninas sardas no nariz arrebitado e delicado continuavam dando um ar sapeca à garota, mas agora ela começava a perceber, de forma discreta, que elas também atraíam a atenção dos garotos da escola. E de uma forma bem diferente do que antes.

Regulus continuou andando ao lado da amiga. E ele sorriu ao falar.

- Você só está falando isso porque teme por seu time...

Ellie olhou para ele, e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Temo por meu time?

O sorriso do garoto se transformou em gargalhada.

- Teme sim! Nem adianta fingir que nem liga. Só porque eu entrei no time da sonserina...

Ellie estava visivelmente contrariada.

- Nem vem, Reggie! Não vou dar opinião sobre o assunto. Fico feliz que você entrou para o time, mas eu sou da Grifinória!

- E? – ele falou, mais para brincar com ela que por qualquer outra coisa.

- E? E eu vou torcer por meu time! Grifinória!

Regulus começou a rir da expressão séria que Ellie apresentava. Aquilo realmente parecia um assunto sério para a garota. E era. Ela estava dividida entre a amizade à Regulus, e a rivalidade entre as casas.

Mas ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado com o assunto. Estava feliz. Sempre quisera entrar no time da Sonserina, e finalmente conseguira. Com a formatura do antigo apanhador, ele pode se candidatar à vaga. E, após exaustivos testes, ele fora escolhido. Aquilo era motivo de enorme orgulho para o jovem Black.

Os dois finalmente chegaram a um destino familiar. Eles sentaram à sombra de uma árvore no jardim. A árvore que eles sempre sentavam quando o tempo estava bom. Aquela tarde de outubro estava agradável, e não estava frio o suficiente para espantar os alunos dos jardins. Assim que chegaram à sombra da árvore, Ellie largou a mochila que carregava às costas, e sentou. Ela ainda apresentava a expressão séria. Regulus se largou na grama de qualquer jeito, e o sorriso continuava em seu rosto.

- Ah, Ellie... – ele continuou, e agora a voz dele estava cheia de falsa preocupação – você não vai torcer para mim? Seu querido amigo?

Ellie ficou um pouco vermelha ao responder. Ela estava ficando alterada, e não conseguiu esconder que estava cada vez com mais raiva do assunto.

- Não! Quer dizer... – ela estava se enrolando por querer demonstrar ao amigo que o apoiava, mas que não trairia sua casa por isso – Eu vou te apoiar, e tal... mas eu sou Grifinória, Reggie!

Regulus agora ria abertamente. Ellie ficou quase furiosa com ele.

- Seu... você está tirando onda com minha cara!

Ele continuou a rir, e respondeu.

- E só agora você percebeu!

Ellie o olhou com raiva, mas um segundo depois já estava sorrindo, por mais que tentasse aparentar estar séria.

- Idiota. – ela retrucou, mas já sorria.

Regulus a puxou para perto, e começou a bagunçar o cabelo dele.

- Ei! Pára com isso! – ela resmungou, tentando afastar as mãos do amigo.

Regulus ainda ria, e agora tentava segurar as duas mãos dela, e continuava a tentar bagunçar o cabelo da garota. Em um segundo os dois já estavam se embolando, numa luta cheia de braços e mãos, cada um tentando imobilizar o outro.

Regulus, como era maior e mais forte, logo tinha conseguido prender as mãos de Ellie. Ela respirava superficialmente, e era visível em sua expressão que estava contrariada por ter perdido a disputa.

- Desiste? – ele perguntou, entre gargalhadas.

- Nunca! – ela retrucou. Mas estava presa, sem ter como escapar.

Regulus apenas sorriu para a amiga, e soltou os braços dela. Assim que se viu livre, ela deu um tapa não muito de leve no braço dele, e virou a cara, fingindo procurar algum livro na mochila.

- Ai! – ele reclamou. – Você não é muito boa perdedora, não é?

- Não quando a disputa é injusta. Se fosse um duelo, você já estaria na ala hospitalar uma hora dessas. – ela respondeu, sem olhar para ele. Tinha pegado um livro na mochila, e estava deitada na grama, com o livro no colo.

Regulus não respondeu nada. Simplesmente porque sabia que ela estava certa. Num duelo com varinhas, Ellie teria mandado qualquer aluno do ano deles para a ala hospitalar. Sem dificuldade nenhuma.

Ellie agora estava concentrada lendo seu livro, ou então fingia estar concentrada. Mas ela ainda estava com a testa franzida, sinal que não tinha esquecido do recém ocorrido.

Regulus deitou ao lado de Ellie, e colocou sua cabeça bem ao lado da dela. E falou, agora sem rir.

- Oh, Ellie... não fica brava comigo, não...

- E quem disse que eu estou brava com você? – ela respondeu, mas sem tirar os olhos do livro. Isso era sinal que ainda estava brava.

Regulus agora encostou a cabeça na dela, e falou.

- Ah, Ellie... você sabe que é minha baixinha preferida!

Ellie mexeu um pouco os lábios, como se fosse rir. Mas conseguiu se controlar.

- Quer dizer que você tem mais de uma baixinha? – ela falou. Sua voz demonstrava estar mais descontraída.

- Não. Você é minha única baixinha. Minha melhor amiga. – ele falou. E agora estava sério.

Ellie retirou os olhos do livro, e olhou nos olhos de Regulus. Mas não disse nada. Eles se entendiam pelo olhar.

Regulus viu nos olhos dela que estava tudo bem. E sorriu, voltando ao assunto inicial.

- Então quer dizer que você acha que eu não tenho chance contra a Grifinória?

Ellie sorriu de lado, e voltou os olhos para o livro, mas respondendo ao amigo na mesma hora.

- Exato.

- Você acha que o Stuart MacKay é melhor que eu? Aquele escocês esquisito?

Ellie sorriu ao ouvir Regulus falando de Stuart. Sim, ele tinha razão. O apanhador ruivo da grifinória era mesmo esquisito. Mas ela jamais admitiria isso.

- Porque você pergunta isso? Agora minha opinião vale alguma coisa?

- Sua opinião sempre vale, Ellie. – ele disse, sério.

Ellie fechou o livro que lia, e passou a encarar as nuvens no céu. Elas estavam ficando alaranjadas, à medida que o sol ia baixando. Regulus viu o que ela observava, mas ainda queria sua resposta.

- Então? – ele falou.

Ellie estava perdida, observando as nuvens. Ela simplesmente pegou a mão dele, e o puxou. Eles foram para longe da sobra da árvore. Ellie deitou com as costas no gramado, e chamou Regulus para deitar com ela.

- Vem cá.

Os dois amigos deitaram completamente na grama. Os olhos pregados no céu. Regulus observou as nuvens de diferentes formatos, algumas cheias como algodão, e outras compridas e ralas. Ellie começou a falar.

- Eu fazia sempre isso quando era criança. Minha mãe e meu pai deitavam comigo, e ficávamos olhando as nuvens.

Regulus ficou em silêncio. Ellie não gostava de falar sobre os pais, então, nos momentos que ela fazia, ele sempre respeitava, e dava a ela a oportunidade de falar sem ser interrompida.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo apenas observando as nuvens no céu. Após um bom tempo, quando o céu começou a dar sinais que o por do sol se aproximava, Ellie falou, com a voz bem tranqüila e suave.

- Eu não acho que o Stuart é melhor que você.

-------------------------------------------------------

O casal de amigos continuou no jardim por mais algum tempo. Viram a maioria dos alunos entrarem no castelo. Alguns os observavam discretamente, mas ninguém parou para falar com eles.

Regulus e Ellie eram conhecidos na escola como uma dupla incomum. Normalmente, sonserinos e grifinórios não se davam bem. Mas aqueles dois sempre estavam grudados, como se fossem gêmeos siameses. Fora Ellie e Regulus, a única amizade conhecida entre sonserinos e grifinórios ficava por conta de Lily Evans e Severus Snape. Mas, na verdade, Lily Evans tinha uma porção de amigos, e ela não andava o tempo todo com Snape. Era mais o caso de ele ficar atrás dela o tempo que pudesse.

O que não acontecia no caso de Ellie e Regulus. Os dois andavam juntos boa parte do tempo que dispunham. Provavelmente não ficavam mais tempo juntos por serem de casas diferentes. Quando os alunos iam para as salas comunais, eles se separavam, e cada um ia ficar com os amigos de casa. No caso de Ellie, isso significava passar tempo com Sarah.

Os dois se despediram no salão principal, após jantarem. Ambos estavam muito animados com a primeira visita à Hogsmeade, que só era permitida a alunos do terceiro ano para cima. Como a primeira visita seria ainda naquele mês, eles já estavam planejando o que fariam na pequena vila.

Ellie subiu as escadas, em direção à torre da Grifinória. Passou pelo buraco do retrato, e encontrou a sala comunal da grifinória cheia.

Era noite de sexta-feira, e grande parte dos alunos estava aliviada por ter algum descanso dos estudos. Ela percorreu a sala com os olhos, e logo encontrou Sarah conversando com Liz e Barbara, suas colegas de ano. Rapidamente ela cruzou a sala, e se reuniu às garotas.

Sarah, agora aos 13 anos, continuava com seus cabelos castanhos escuros muito cacheados. Mas eles eram muito bem cuidados, com cachos bem feitos, algo que custava um bom tempo à garota todas as manhãs. Ela continuava tagarela e simpática, e ela e Ellie eram boas amigas. E Ellie continuava sempre ajudando Sarah com os estudos, já que eles não pareciam ser a prioridade da garota na escola.

Liz agora tinha crescido um bocado, mas continuava com os cabelos muito loiros e com as bochechas grandes e coradas. Já Barbara era visivelmente a garota que mais crescera no terceiro ano, estava alta para a idade delas, esguia e com uma bela postura. Ela já chamava muita atenção entre os garotos, com sua bela pele bem morena e olhos escuros e expressivos.

Ellie sentou ao lado de Sarah, numa poltrona vazia. Sorriu para as garotas, e elas prosseguiram a conversa.

- Não sei, Liz. Ainda não respondi. – falou Barbara.

Sarah sorria abertamente, e tampou a boca para sufocar uma risadinha. Ellie olhou para as três, e falou.

- Qual é o assunto?

Barbara abriu a boca para responder, mas Sarah foi mais rápida. Ela sempre era a mais rápida em falar qualquer coisa.

- Thomas Hunter convidou a Barbara para ir à Hogsmeade com ele! – ela falou, muito rápido. E logo depois teve um acesso de risos.

Ellie também riu, mas foi por ver a enorme excitação de Sarah com o assunto.

- Sério? – Ellie perguntou. – E aí?

Barbara inspirou levemente, e respondeu.

- Eu ainda não dei uma resposta a ele. Vou responder nesse fim de semana. Ainda estou em dúvida... – mas a expressão da garota demonstrava claramente que ela estava no mínimo lisonjeada com o convite.

- Pois eu acho que você deve aceitar. – disse Liz. – Ele é mais velho, é popular... ouvi dizer que ele vai ser escolhido monitor da Lufa-lufa no ano que vem...

Sarah concordou com a cabeça, e logo acrescentou.

- Fora que ele é uma gracinha... – ela falou, suspirando sorridente.

Liz e Ellie confirmaram com a cabeça. Thomas Hunter era mesmo uma gracinha...

Barbara sorriu com a aprovação das colegas. E finalmente falou.

- Tá bom. Vou falar com ele amanhã.

Liz sorriu, feliz pela amiga. Sarah estava tão animada que enlaçou os dedos uns nos outros, em visível sinal de contentamento. Ellie se recostou na poltrona, e percorreu a sala com os olhos. Viu alguns dos alunos mais velhos conversando, e um ou outro casal de namorados, sentados em poltronas, sempre bem próximos uns dos outros. Ela se voltou para as amigas, e falou.

- Sabe, acho que esse convite que a Barbara recebeu é como um marco nas nossas vidas...

- Como assim? – perguntou Liz.

Ellie olhou rapidamente para um casal de namorados do último ano, Alice MacKenzie e Frank Longbottom, que se beijavam discretamente numa poltrona mais escondida. E olhou de novo para as amigas, respondendo a pergunta de Liz.

- Pela primeira vez, uma de nós é convidada para sair por um rapaz. Agora, tudo vai mudar. Os garotos vão crescer, e provavelmente irão se tornar menos imbecis e mais... vamos dizer... agradáveis.

Sarah abriu a boca para responder, mas um barulho a interrompeu. Ellie olhou para o lado, e viu James Potter e Sirius Black, alunos do quarto ano, morrendo de rir. Eles estavam jogando snap explosivo. Ellie percebeu que eles riam por Peter Pettigrew, que assistia à partida de muito perto, estar com o rosto todo chamuscado.

- Bem – Ellie completou, observando os garotos que riam sem parar – nem todos vão se tornar agradáveis. Alguns vão continuar sendo os mesmos imbecis de sempre...

Liz e Barbara se entreolharam, e Barbara falou.

- Mas para você as coisas já estão prontas, não é, Ellie?

Ellie franziu a testa, sem entender.

- Como assim?

Liz se aproximou um pouco mais, e baixou o tom de voz.

- Ah, você sabe... com certeza a Barbara não vai ser a única que terá um encontro em Hogsmeade...

Ellie continuava sem entender. Pela expressão que ela fez, Barbara falou, explicando.

- Você e o Regulus Black!

A expressão no rosto de Ellie misturava assombro e incredulidade.

- Vocês estão de brincadeira! – ela finalmente falou.

Desta vez foi Sarah quem falou.

- Ah, Ellie... até eu já notei. Ele sempre vai embora quando eu chego perto de vocês, e ele nem sempre tem uma boa desculpa para isso. Vocês dois vivem juntos, de um lado para o outro... ele não te convidou para ir à Hogsmeade com ele?

Ellie estava perplexa. Ela até tinha notado que Regulus se afastava quando Sarah se juntava a eles, mas achava que era por ele achar que Sarah era muito tagarela. Regulus era um garoto um tanto reservado, e ela sempre teve certeza que o temperamento muito expansivo da garota o incomodava.

- Não! – Ellie respondeu – Quer dizer... nós combinamos de ir, mas não é assim... como vocês estão pensando.

Liz e Barbara se entreolharam como se Ellie tivesse dado uma confirmação para o que elas pensavam. Sarah deu um sorrisinho, e Ellie novamente falou, e ela estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- Não! Não é assim, garotas... Eu e o Reggie... nós somos amigos, só isso!

Barbara olhou para Ellie, e colocou a mão no ombro da colega.

- É, Ellie. Isso pode ser verdade, pelo menos da sua parte. Mas da dele...

Liz concordou com a cabeça. E Sarah também. Ellie olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Sarah, você concorda com isso? Por que nunca me disse nada?

Sarah ficou um pouco corada ao responder.

- É que eu... bem, eu achava que você também gostava dele. Achei melhor não falar nada, e esperar você me contar.

Ellie olhou para o rosto de cada uma das garotas. Elas pareciam esperar que ela confirmasse alguma coisa. Provavelmente esperavam a confirmação de que Ellie e Regulus estavam namorando.

- Não! Gente, eu e o Regulus somos só amigos! Só isso. Eu não gosto dele. Quer dizer... eu gosto muito dele, mas não dessa forma! É só amizade... – Ellie falou, em um tom um pouco mais alto que o normal.

As três se entreolharam, e pareciam ter se dado por satisfeitas, pelo menos por enquanto. Ellie sentiu de uma hora para a outra seu rosto ficar quente. Ela estava pensando se o que Sarah tinha dito poderia ter algum fundamento. Será que Regulus a via como algo mais que uma amiga?

Após alguns minutos de silêncio entre as quatro colegas, Ellie falou.

- Eu vou... vou tomar meu banho. Vejo vocês lá em cima.

Ela se levantou, e foi andando lentamente pela sala comunal. Normalmente Sarah a acompanharia, mas a garota permaneceu sentada com Liz e Barbara. Ellie pensou que Sarah poderia ter feito isso para deixar Ellie sozinha com seus pensamentos por algum tempo, mas ela teve quase certeza que ela tinha ficado para trás para continuar a conversa com as outras colegas de quarto. Ellie ficou ainda mais corada ao imaginar a conversa entre as três, e resolveu apertar um pouco o passo.

Ela olhava para o chão enquanto caminhava, e nem notou que havia uma pessoa parada na passagem para os dormitórios femininos. Ela só percebeu quando estava quase em cima da pessoa.

Levantou a cabeça, e viu quem era.

A última pessoa que ela queria encontrar naquele momento. Talvez não a última, mas com certeza era a penúltima.

Sirius Black.

Ele estava parado, encostado na parede. Seus braços cruzados. Ele parecia uma versão um pouco maior de Regulus. Mas ele tinha algo que Regulus jamais teria. Um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios que ela jamais vira em Regulus, ou em qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhecia.

Ela pretendia passar direto por ele, mas foi impedida pela voz do rapaz.

- É verdade?

Ellie não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar com ninguém naquele momento, ainda mais com Sirius Black. Mas sabia que se não respondesse seria bem pior. Ele provavelmente ficaria uma semana pegando no pé dela, simplesmente por ter sido ignorado.

- O que? – ela respondeu, sem emoção.

Sirius se desencostou da parede, e deu um passo na direção dela. Mas manteve os braços cruzados.

- Você e meu irmão.

Ellie sentiu o rosto em brasa. Ela estava completamente vermelha. Sirius sorriu de lado, e Ellie ficou com vontade de arrancar com os próprios dedos aquele sorriso sarcástico do rosto dele.

- Acho que isso confirma tudo, não é?

Ele estava provocando ela. Ellie tinha certeza. Então ela retrucou, não se importar em ser educada.

- Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, não?

Sirius franziu ligeiramente a testa, de forma quase imperceptível. Mas pareceu até ter gostado da garota ter retrucado.

- Você não me respondeu... – ele falou, com a voz falsamente delicada.

- Não tenho nada para te responder, Black! O que você tem a ver com isso?

O sorriso morreu no rosto de Sirius. Ele falou, olhando sério para a garota.

- Tenho a ver porque estamos falando do meu irmão mais novo, _senhorita Peverell_. Se o que eu ouvi você falando com suas amigas é verdade, só estou tentando proteger meu querido irmãozinho de sofrer uma decepção amorosa...

O tom que ele usou ao falar misturava contrariedade com ironia. Ellie pode perceber que ele estava muito mais preocupado em perturbá-la do que com os sentimentos de Regulus.

- Por que você não arranja outra pessoa para atormentar, heim, Black? E me deixa em paz!

Ela fez menção de começar a subir as escadas, mas sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço. Sirius a impedia de ir embora.

- E por que você não se muda logo para a Sonserina, já que adora tanto eles?

Ellie agora estava novamente vermelha. Mas dessa vez era de raiva.

- Larga meu braço agora! – ela falou, entre os dentes.

Mas ele não largou. Ficou encarando por algum tempo o rosto em brasa da garota. Ela respirava superficialmente. Mas nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar. Como se disputassem uma queda de braço psicológica.

Foi uma outra voz que fez os dois desviarem o olhar. No topo da escada, alguém falou.

- Dá para fazer o que ela pediu, Black? Ou vou ter que chamar a professora McGonagall?

Lily Evans estava parada no topo da escada, com as mãos na cintura e expressão muito séria. Sirius largou imediatamente o braço de Ellie. Mas ele olhou para Lily com um meio sorriso.

- Claro que posso, Evans!

Lily não sorriu de volta. Continuou olhando para o maroto, séria. Sirius deu um passo para trás, e foi se afastando, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar para Ellie, e falar.

- Depois terminamos a conversa, Peverell.

Ellie não respondeu nada, apenas o encarou raivosa. Aquilo fez o rapaz dar um pequeno sorriso. Ellie ainda observou ele se afastar, e começou a subir as escadas. Quando chegou ao topo, Lily imediatamente falou.

- Está tudo bem?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Eu não sei o que eu fiz para ele... Mas desde o primeiro ano ele me atormenta sempre que tem a oportunidade. Deve achar divertido implicar com alunos mais novos que ele.

Lily e Ellie foram andando pelo corredor dos dormitórios femininos. E Lily prosseguiu com a conversa.

- Bem, acho que não é esse exatamente o motivo...

Ellie franziu a testa. As duas pararam de andar, e Ellie encarou o rosto da ruiva. Lily completou.

- É um pouco óbvio, não é?

- Não para mim! – respondeu Ellie.

Lily se aproximou um pouco, e falou em tom um pouco mais baixo. Ela sabia muito bem que o dormitório feminino era um local no qual fofocas se espalhavam com enorme facilidade.

- Você é muito amiga do irmão dele, não é? O da sonserina.

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça, e Lily prosseguiu.

- Não é novidade nenhuma que o Black não se dá bem com a família. Por todos serem sonserinos, e ele grifinório. Então você vai lá, e faz amizade com o irmão dele. Ele deve achar que você deveria ser mais... "leal" à Grifinória...

- Mas eu sou leal à Grifinória! – Ellie falou, imediatamente.

Lily sorriu de leve, ao perceber a preocupação de Ellie em demonstrar fidelidade à casa.

- Eu sei. É besteira dele. Eu também tenho um amigo sonserino e não vejo nada de mais nisso. Acho que ele implica com você para atingir o irmão, sabe? De forma indireta ele está implicando com a própria família.

Ellie ficou pensando um pouco sobre o assunto. O que Lily tinha dito fazia bastante sentido. As duas continuaram pelo caminho até chegar ao dormitório do terceiro ano. Lá, Lily sorriu, e se despediu.

- Bem, boa noite, Ellie. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar.

Ellie sorriu para Lily.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada Lily! Boa noite.

A ruiva ainda sorriu, e foi caminhando até o próprio dormitório.

Ellie entrou no quarto, e se jogou na cama. Ainda estava sentindo raiva pela pequena e estúpida discussão que acabara de ter com o irmão mais velho de Regulus. Por que ele tinha que ser sempre tão desagradável? Bem, o ponto de vista de Lily fazia muito sentido. Mas aquilo não justificava nenhum dos comentários desagradáveis que Sirius Black volta e meia endereçava à Ellie. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela pensava.

Pensar em Sirius Black a fez imediatamente lembrar da conversa que tivera com as colegas de quarto sobre o irmão mais novo. Sobre Regulus.

Ela não acreditava que as garotas pudessem estar certas. Não podia ser verdade.

Ela prezava a amizade com Regulus imensamente. Ela sempre estivera presente em sua vida, desde que os dois se conheceram, no primeiro ano. Correspondiam-se no verão, mesmo que sem muita freqüência, por conta da distância. Ela passava os verões com a avó materna, na França. Não podiam mandar corujas todas as semanas, as aves não agüentariam longas viagens com tanta freqüência. Mas sempre tentavam se manterem informados sobre como estavam as coisas em casa, e se estava tudo bem.

Ellie não dava quase nenhum detalhe sobre sua família, por conta do segredo que guardava, mas sempre escrevia enormes cartas com seu dia a dia, desde passeios pelos bosques franceses até pequenas excursões na vila trouxa que ficava relativamente perto de sua casa. Regulus ficava um tanto curioso a respeito da vida dos trouxas, mas não convivia com eles com uma freqüência tão grande como Ellie fazia. A família Black evitava o contato com trouxas, e as cartas de Regulus normalmente narravam as intermináveis confusões e discussões de seu irmão. Ou falavam sobre pequenos acontecimentos do dia a dia de Regulus. Mas ele sempre reservava uma enorme parte para falar sobre quadribol. Ellie não recebia o Profeta Diário em casa, apenas quando estava na escola. Então, ele narrava os jogos, contratações de jogadores e fazia prognósticos sobre a futura temporada. Ellie gostava muito de quadribol, e eles sempre conversavam sobre o assunto.

Ellie ainda estava esparramada em sua cama, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem.

Ela não estava apaixonada por Regulus. Ela o adorava, certamente, mas apenas como amigo. Quase um irmão. Jamais gostaria de se afastar dele, por qualquer motivo que fosse. E só de pensar que ele poderia sentir algo diferente do que ela sentia a deixava arrasada. Não queria magoá-lo. De forma alguma.

Ela tinha que conversar com ele. E isso teria que ser feito no dia seguinte.

----------------------------------------------

_**Dia 06 de outubro de 1974.**_

O sábado amanheceu nublado. Ellie levantou da cama num pulo. Precisava levantar logo. Precisava conversar com Regulus e esclarecer logo aquela situação.

Viu que as colegas ainda dormiam profundamente. Ela se esgueirou pelo quarto, sem fazer som algum. Foi até o banheiro, e tomou um banho rápido. Mas aproveitou o tempo para organizar os pensamentos, e formular algo para dizer a Regulus.

Trocou de roupa, colocando uma calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas. Estava bem mais frio que o dia anterior, já que o sol não tinha aparecido. Ela desceu as escadas para a sala comunal rapidamente.

A sala estava quase vazia, em contraste com a noite anterior. Ellie viu apenas uma cabeça. Alguém estava sentado num sofá, de frente para a lareira. Ellie viu apenas cabelos castanhos bem claros e ligeiramente bagunçados. A pessoa estava de cabeça baixa.

Ellie normalmente se movia de forma muito silenciosa. Mas, por ter descido muito rápido, tinha feito um pequeno barulho. O suficiente para a pessoa no sofá ouvir, e olhar para trás.

- Oi. – ele falou. Era Remus Lupin, aluno do quarto ano, e companheiro inseparável de James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew.

Ellie pretendia seguir até o retrato sem paradas, mas a expressão simpática do rapaz a fez parar. Ela olhou para ele, e respondeu.

- Oi.

Ela deu alguns passos na direção do sofá que ele estava sentado e viu o que ele fazia. Ele estava lendo um livro. De História da Magia. O rapaz viu o que ela olhava, e se explicou imediatamente.

- Só assim que consigo tranqüilidade suficiente para ler esse livro. Os sábados de manhã sempre são tranqüilos na sala comunal. Fora que se eles me virem lendo um livro de História da Magia...

Ellie parou perto dele, mas se manteve em pé. E falou.

- Talvez você precise de novos amigos... – ela falou, mas seu tom não era bravo. Ela estava mais brincando que qualquer outra coisa.

Remus sorriu, e respondeu.

- É, talvez eu precise! – ele abriu espaço no sofá, e falou. – Quer sentar?

Ellie se dividiu entre sentar ao lado do simpático rapaz, e ir procurar Regulus. Mas algo no sorriso simpático de Lupin a fez decidir por adiar temporariamente a conversa com o melhor amigo.

Ellie sentou no sofá, e observou o fogo por um instante. Mas Remus logo deu prosseguimento à conversa.

- Elladora...

Ela o interrompeu de imediato.

- Pode me chamar de Ellie. – por um instante ela esqueceu com quem ele andava. E o observou como apenas uma pessoa simpática querendo conversar.

O pequeno sorriso que se formou nos lábios do rapaz mostrou que ele tinha gostado do que tinha ouvido. E ele prosseguiu.

- Ellie – ele disse o nome com um novo sorriso, que murchou um pouquinho quando ele prosseguiu o assunto. – Sobre ontem...

Ellie reagiu de imediato, franzindo a testa. Remus completou imediatamente.

- Eu vi você discutindo com o Sirius na entrada do dormitório feminino.

Ellie suspirou aliviada. Achou, por um instante, que a conversa sobre Regulus tinha espalhado para todos os alunos da grifinória. Ela voltou a prestar atenção no que Remus dizia.

- Sabe, o Sirius é meio... difícil de vez em quando...

- Difícil? Você é bondoso mesmo...

Remus ficou dividido entre o sorriso pelo elogio, mas ao mesmo tempo percebeu que ela queria dizer que ele era ingênuo.

- Bem, ele... ele tem esses problemas com a família. Mas não leva para o lado pessoal, não. Ele não faz por mal.

Ellie olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele parecia frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ter muito conhecimento sobre a vida. Ela não sabia exatamente o que pensar sobre ele.

- Ele é um idiota, isso sim é o que ele é. – Ellie falou. Mas não estava com raiva.

Remus deu um pequeno sorriso. E falou.

- Devo admitir que você tenha certa razão. Ele age como um idiota de vez em quando...

Ellie abriu o primeiro sorriso de verdade do dia. Ela nunca tinha percebido como Remus Lupin era agradável. Talvez por ele sempre estar cercado por James Potter, Peter Pettigrew e por... Sirius Black.

- De qualquer forma, não fica chateada, não. Deixa para lá. – ele completou.

Ellie olhou para Remus. Ele estava um pouco pálido. E parecia um pouco doente.

- Você parece um pouco pálido. – ela falou. – Não quer me acompanhar, eu vou descer para tomar café da manhã. Você com certeza vai sentir-se melhor se comer alguma coisa...

Remus sorriu com a gentileza dela.

- Tudo bem, obrigado. Eu vou terminar de ler meu livro.

Ellie levantou e foi caminhando até o buraco do retrato. Mas virou-se novamente para o rapaz, antes de sair, e falou.

- Sabe, você é diferente deles. Você é legal.

Remus sorriu, satisfeito com o elogio. Mas mesmo assim falou.

- Eles também são. Você só não os conhece bem.

Ela sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Boa leitura, então. Até mais, Lupin.

Remus olhou para ela diretamente, e falou.

- Pode me chamar de Remus. – ele falou, repetindo quase a mesma frase que ela tinha dito para ele.

Ela apenas sorriu, e desapareceu pelo buraco.

-------------------------------------------------

Ellie chegou ao salão principal. Olhou para os lados, à procura de Regulus. Nenhum sinal dele. Ela sentou-se, resignada, na mesa da grifinória. Pegou umas torradas, mas comeu uns pequenos pedaços apenas. Mordiscava distraída quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Oi Ellie. Bom dia!

Lily Evans tinha chegado para tomar café. E ela estava cercada pro suas amigas. Ellie cumprimentou as garotas, e elas sentaram ao seu lado. Lily, que se sentou imediatamente ao lado dela baixou dramaticamente o tom de voz, para ninguém ouvir o que ela falava.

- Tudo bem com você? – ela perguntou.

Ellie sorriu, e confirmou.

- Tudo bem.

Lily manteve o tom de voz baixo. Por sorte as amigas dela estavam distraídas entre si, e não notaram a conversa entre as duas.

- Sabe, acho que ninguém percebeu a discussão de ontem. Nenhuma das garotas ficou sabendo de nada, então... isso é sinal de que ninguém percebeu. – Lily completou, sorrindo ligeiramente.

Ellie sempre se surpreendia com Lily Evans. Elas não eram muito íntimas, mas a ruiva sempre era bondosa e simpática, além de educada com todos. Não era por acaso que ela era tão popular na escola.

- Bem... – Ellie respondeu – Uma pessoa notou. Mas acho que não vai falar nada.

- Quem? – Lily perguntou.

- Remus Lupin, do seu ano. Eu o encontrei hoje de manhã, na sala comunal.

Lily franziu a testa. Ela sabia, como toda a escola, que Remus era amigo de Sirius. Ellie completou.

- Ele falou que viu a discussão. Mas duvido que fale para alguém.

- Ele certamente não tem cara de fofoqueiro... – disse Lily.

Ellie sorriu ao lembrar a gentileza do rapaz.

- É... com certeza não.

Mas a conversa das duas foi interrompida pelas amigas de Lily, que perguntaram algo à garota. Quando ela se voltou para falar com Ellie novamente, um pequeno tumulto formado mais à esquerda da mesa chamou a atenção de todos.

Os marotos tinham chegado para o café da manhã.

Ellie pensou que, se fosse furtiva o suficiente, poderia escapar sem ser notada. Ela olhou para os quatro amigos, para ver se eles estavam distraídos. Mas eles olhavam exatamente na direção dela.

"Droga" ela pensou.

Mas, ao contrário do que ela pensava, não era para ela que eles olhavam. Eles olhavam para Lily e o grupinho de amigas. Eles vieram caminhando na direção delas, e só pararam quando estavam exatamente em frente. James Potter parou bem na frente de Lily Evans e sorria triunfante.

- Bom dia garotas! – ele falou.

Lily levantou os olhos para ele, com uma expressão de tédio. Mas não disse nada.

Ellie ficou observando o comportamento deles, ficando o mais quieta possível. Potter sentou no banco de forma displicente. Passou a mão no cabelo, e a deslizou até a nuca, a mantendo lá. Ellie achou a pose dele um tanto forçada, mas ela pode perceber que várias das garotas que tomavam café da manhã por perto discordavam completamente dela. Ele continuou observando Lily com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Lily continuou com seu café da manhã, ignorando a presença dos rapazes ali. Peter logo estava enchendo o prato de guloseimas, Remus olhou e sorriu discretamente para Ellie, e Sirius... bem, Ellie nem quis olhar para o irmão do melhor amigo. Ela na verdade temia que ele fosse tocar no assunto da noite anterior. E se ela pudesse evitar o constrangimento, evitaria.

Ellie quis que eles começassem a conversar logo, para que ela pudesse dar uma escapada. E seus desejos pareciam ter sido atendidos.

- Ei, garotas! – James falou, ainda fazendo aquela pose que Ellie achou estranha, mas que parecia agradar tanto às outras meninas do salão – Vocês já foram convidadas por alguém para ir à Hogsmeade?

Uma das amigas de Lily, uma loira risonha, corou um pouco, e riu bobamente. Provavelmente ela achou que James estava sondando alguma delas. A garota respondeu, piscando muito os olhos.

- Bem, algumas sim... outras não. – Ela desta vez direcionou o olhar para Sirius, que, por algum motivo, olhava distraído para o nada, e tinha uma expressão ligeiramente fechada.

James olhava diretamente para Lily, que continuava ignorando a presença dele ali. Ele falou.

- E você, Evans? Algum encontro? – o tom que ele usou era de quase cinismo. Mas Ellie captou algo a mais naquelas palavras. Era quase como se ele estivesse realmente curioso para saber.

Lily nem levantou os olhos para responder.

- Não é da sua conta.

A amiga loira de Lily a olhou um pouco surpresa, como se fosse algo proibido falar daquela forma com James Potter. Ellie engoliu uma risada. E Sirius reagiu imediatamente.

- Ai! Essa doeu... – ele falou, agora deixando a carranca de lado, e abrindo um sorriso.

Mas James Potter não era de se deixar abalar tão fácil.

- O que foi? Ninguém tem convidou, e você está mal humorada?

Lily ergueu os olhos e olhou para James. O tom de zombaria que ele usou escondeu a real curiosidade em saber se a garota iria com alguém para a vila. A ruiva estava perdendo a paciência de forma visível, e dava para perceber que o café da manhã dela tinha sido arruinado por James Potter.

- Não. – ela falou, ainda calma. – Não estou mal humorada com nada. Só com sua presença aqui, perturbando minha paz numa manhã de sábado.

Desta vez Ellie não conseguiu segurar o riso. As amigas de Lily olharam para ela como se não a compreendessem. Mas Lily ficou satisfeita ao notar que Ellie a apoiava em relação aos marotos.

Só que o riso de Ellie, mesmo que discreto, atraiu a atenção dos rapazes do outro lado da mesa. Sirius, que tinha feito de tudo para ignorar a presença da garota ali, finalmente olhou para ela. E James, que tinha acabado de levar um fora de Lily, resolveu mudar o foco da conversa.

- Eu ouvi dizer que seu amigo Regulus é o novo apanhador da sonserina. – ele falou, e seu tom tinha um leve ar de acusação.

Ellie evitou olhar para Sirius, e encarou James. Ela sacudiu os ombros, e retrucou.

- E daí?

Um olhar muito rápido e discreto foi trocado por James e Sirius. James prosseguiu.

- Então é verdade mesmo, não é?

Ellie olhou para ele, e respondeu.

- É.

Sirius encarou a garota e falou, olhando diretamente para ela.

- E você vai vestir verde e prata ou vermelho e dourado nos dias de jogo, heim? – ele falou, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Ellie inspirou profundamente. Ela seria capaz de pular por cima da mesa, e quebrar a cara daquele idiota. Mas se controlou. Olhando para ele, ela retrucou.

- Isso é problema meu, não é, Black?

Ellie levantou da mesa, dando apenas um tchau rápido para Lily. Ela não tinha se afastado nem cinco passos quando alguém a fez parar.

- Ei, Ellie!

Regulus estava parado, sorridente, na frente dela. Mais sorridente que o normal. Ellie sentiu um aperto no coração.

Inconscientemente ela virou para a mesa da grifinória, e recebeu o olhar gelado de Sirius Black. Estava na cara que ele estava pensando na conversa do dia anterior.

Ellie voltou-se para Regulus, que a pegou pela mão sem falar nada, e foi conduzindo a garota para o jardim. Durante o caminho ele começou a falar.

- Você precisa ver só o que eu fiz. Fiquei praticando ontem à noite. Vamos lá fora que eu te mostro!

Os dois chegaram ao jardim da escola. Ele estava quase completamente vazio. Regulus enfiou a mão no bolso, e retirou algo de dentro.

Ellie olhou para a mão do amigo e viu o que era.

Uma pequena bolinha, quase do tamanho exato de um pomo de ouro.

- Viu? – ele falou, animado.

Ellie sentiu uma enorme dor. Se o amigo estivesse gostando dela, e, com a conversa que eles estavam prestes a ter, tudo aquilo mudaria. Acabaria para sempre.

- Reggie... – ela falou.

Mas ele nem percebeu como ela estava chateada. Ele pegou a varinha, e disse um feitiço que Ellie não conhecia. A bolinha começou a voar. Mas ela não estava levitando como normalmente faria com um feitiço simples de levitação. A ela estava bem mais rápida, quase como...

- Um pomo? – Ellie falou.

Regulus sorria, satisfeito. Ele estava bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Eu pensei nisso ontem. Legal, né?

Ellie sorriu. Os dois começaram a tentar pegar a bolinha. Ela não voava muito alto, já que eles não estavam usando vassouras. O encantamento deixava a bolinha sempre ao alcance dos dois. Mas ela era rápida, e logo eles se viram correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando pegar a bolinha.

Quando estavam cansados o suficiente, se largaram na grama, respirando profundamente.

Ellie viu que aquela era a hora. Não podia adiar mais a conversa.

- Reggie...

Regulus estava deitado na grama, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele apenas virou para a amiga, e respondeu.

- Fala, baixinha.

Ellie sorriu levemente. Apenas Regulus a chamava daquela forma, e, de alguma forma ela sabia que ele era o único que poderia falar aquilo sem ela ficar com raiva.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

Regulus olhou para ela, ainda mais risonho.

- Então você está atrasada, já que, pelo que eu vejo, nós já estamos fazendo isso!

Ellie deu um empurrãozinho de leve nele, que sorriu. Mas ela prosseguiu.

- É que... sabe, nossa visita a Hogsmeade...

- Eu sei. – ele falou, excitado – Estou doido para ir à Zonko's! Vai ser demais...

Ellie suspirou.

- Não é isso... é outra coisa...

Regulus rolou na grama, virando de lado, para poder olhar para Ellie. Ele apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos, e ficou mais sério.

- O que foi, Ellie? Pode falar, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa...

Aquela frase a encheu de esperança. Ela podia estar enganada.

- É que eu... ontem eu conversei com as garotas. E elas falaram... sabe...

O rosto de Regulus se contraiu quase imperceptivelmente. E ele falou.

- O que foi? Aposto que a Miller encheu sua cabeça com besteiras...

Ellie viu ali a oportunidade perfeita para entrar no assunto.

- A Sarah falou algo mesmo. Ela disse que toda vez que ela chega perto de nós, você se afasta.

Regulus revirou os olhos, impaciente. Ele falou, sem controlar o que dizia.

- Eu... não vou com a cara dela! Eu acho que você merecia andar com alguém melhor.

Ellie franziu a testa ligeiramente. Mas continuou.

- Eu sei que não posso obrigar vocês dois a serem amigos. Mas ela sugeriu que você se afasta por um outro motivo.

- Que motivo? – Regulus falou. Agora ele definitivamente parecia tenso.

Ellie inspirou profundamente. Aquele era o momento.

- Ela sugeriu que você... que você gosta de mim.

Um tanto de alívio passou pelo rosto dele. E ele respondeu imediatamente.

- Claro que eu gosto! Você é minha baixinha, lembra?

Desta vez Ellie ficou completamente vermelha. Sua voz saiu baixa quando ela disse.

- Não. Ela quis dizer... de outra forma... sabe?

O rosto de Regulus imediatamente mudou. Ele olhou para Ellie, incrédulo. Mas a enorme vermelhidão do rosto da garota confirmou que ela estava falando sério. E ele teve uma reação nunca imaginada por Ellie.

Ele começou a rir. Gargalhar.

- Você... – ele falava, entre gargalhadas – você está brincando! Imagina... nós dois...

Ellie ficou tão surpresa com a reação que abriu completamente a boca. Só quando Regulus viu a expressão da garota que ele notou que algo poderia estar errado. E ele pensou no pior.

-Ellie... – ele falou, e estava completamente sério agora – você não... você...

Ela ainda estava incrédula.

- Quer dizer que você não gosta de mim? Quero dizer, dessa forma? – ela perguntou.

Ele estava agora com medo de ter magoado a amiga.

- Eu... quer dizer... eu gosto muito, mas como amigo... eu...

Ellie olhou nos olhos de Regulus. E viu exatamente o que queria.

Ela viu que ele estava sendo sincero.

Aquilo foi a melhor notícia do dia. Definitivamente.

Regulus estava cada vez mais preocupado. Ele agora achava que Ellie gostava dele, e que ele tinha ferido os sentimentos dela. Ele se ergueu, e ficou sentado, olhando para a amiga.

- Ellie, eu... eu...

Mas a garota não o deixou responder. Ela se jogou nos braços dele imediatamente. Num abraço muito apertado. Regulus envolveu-a com os braços, ainda sem saber o que dizer. Quando ela o soltou, ele viu que ela sorria.

- Ah, Reggie... você não sabe o peso que me tirou das costas!

Ele sorriu, um pouco incerto. Ela continuou.

- Eu adoro você. Você é meu melhor amigo.

Regulus olhou nos olhos dela. A compreensão chegou a ele. Ela sentia exatamente a mesma coisa. Os dois se amavam. Como amigos. Quase como irmãos.

Ele a puxou para outro abraço. Enquanto sentia os braços dela apertando suas costelas, ele falou.

- Você também é minha melhor amiga, Ellie. E eu também te adoro. Nada vai mudar isso.

Ainda com o rosto enterrado no ombro de Regulus, Ellie falou.

- Promete?

Regulus apertou um pouco mais o abraço, e, passando a mão de leve na cabeça da garota, ele falou.

- Eu juro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bem, por hoje foi isso. Espero que todos tenham gostado. E espero que, quem leu, deixe pelo menos uma review, para eu poder acompanhar o que vocês estão achando da fic. **

**Um beijão!!**

**Pri.**


	4. O livro

Capítulo 4 -

**Olá! **

**Capítulo novo chegando. Espero que gostem. **

**Eu realmente vou tentar atualizar essa fic com mais freqüência, já que estamos chegando à parte que começa uma maior movimentação na história. O início era só para situar melhor os personagens. **

**Então, boa leitura!**

**Priscila Black.**

Capítulo 4 – O livro.

_**Dia 15 de setembro de 1975.**_

- Oh, por Merlin, será que dá para deixar esse assunto para lá?

Uma dupla de alunos caminhava por um corredor de Hogwarts. Uma garota e um rapaz.

- Mas eu tenho certeza!

A garota, que andava um pouco mais rápido que o rapaz, parou por um instante e olhou para ele.

- Você tem _certeza_? – ela falou, um pouco admirada.

O rapaz quase corou ao ouvir a pergunta da garota, e gaguejou ligeiramente ao responder.

- É... bem, quase certeza...

Ela virou e continuou andando. Ele logo se apressou para não ficar para trás. E ela continuou falando.

- Se eu fosse você deixava isso para lá, Sev. E o que importa, também? É incrível como você se prende tanto a esse assunto.

Severus Snape continuou caminhando. Agora ele procurava algo que pudesse rebater o que a garota ao seu lado tinha acabado de dizer. Mas nada lhe ocorria.

- Além disso, nós temos coisas muito mais importantes para pensar, você não acha?

Um frio repentino percorreu rapidamente o corpo do rapaz. Ele parou de andar, o que forçou a garota a parar também. Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes dela, e perguntou.

- O que?

Lily Evans olhou para Severus Snape e falou com simplicidade.

- Este ano é o ano dos NOMs! Ou você esqueceu?

Ele inspirou por um instante, e baixou os olhos ligeiramente. Viu o distintivo de monitor brilhando no peito de Lily, e completou.

- Ah, sim. Claro.

Lily continuou caminhando. E continuou a conversa.

- Este ano o trabalho será dobrado. Fora que eu ainda tenho as tarefas de monitora... Vou ter menos tempo para estudar. Você tem sorte, Sev. Vai ter o seu tempo inteiro livre, vai conseguir se sair melhor nos estudos do que eu...

Snape olhou rapidamente para o próprio peito. Lá não tinha distintivo algum. Ele não tinha sido escolhido como monitor da sonserina. Lily tinha sido escolhida monitora. As diferenças entre eles estavam ficando cada vez maiores.

Os dois eram amigos desde o primeiro ano. Mas, a cada dia que passava, eles estavam ficando mais distantes. Ele começou a notar como eles eram diferentes.

Lily Evans era popular. Ele não era. Lily Evans era linda, com seus cabelos ruivos escuros e seus belos olhos verdes. Ele não era nem de perto considerado um dos mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Provavelmente ele estaria na lista dos menos atraentes.

Todos gostavam de Lily, os professores, alunos e outros funcionários da escola. E ele tinha certeza que a maioria dos alunos nem sabia quem ele era. E, se soubessem, a impressão não era das melhores.

E agora Lily era monitora. E ele não era.

Ele continuou seguindo Lily de perto, ouvindo a garota falando sobre planos de estudo, e tudo que tinha que fazer naquele ano. Enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor, vários alunos de outros anos cumprimentaram Lily. Mas nenhum falou com ele.

Lógico. Ela era popular. E ele não.

Aquilo o fez sentir uma pontada de inveja. E o fez lembrar da conversa que eles deixaram de lado. A respeito de um membro da turma mais popular de Hogwarts. Ele interrompeu o pequeno discurso de Lily, e tentou retomar o assunto.

- Mas você não pode negar que existe algo errado com ele.

Lily olhou para o lado, com a testa franzida.

- Você ainda não esqueceu esse assunto? Oh, Deus...

- Admita! Aquele Lupin é muito estranho. Ele vive sumindo da escola, cada vez com uma desculpa diferente.

Lily revirou os olhos intensamente verdes.

- Se você vai novamente expor sua teoria maluca sobre Lupin, eu vou para a biblioteca estudar.

- Não é maluca! – ele retrucou. – Faz muito sentido, sabia?

Lily olhou para Severus. E, antes de ir embora, o deixando sozinho, ela falou.

- E por que você se importa tanto com isso?

Ele viu a amiga se afastar, mas não respondeu nada. Na verdade, não saberia o que dizer.

--

- Ellie, vamos logo!

Ellie estava organizando uma imensa pilha de livros e pergaminhos. Sarah se encontrava na porta da sala de transfiguração. Ela olhava impaciente para dentro da sala, e novamente tentou.

- Eu estou com fome, vamos logo almoçar...

Ellie ainda tentava organizar suas coisas. Pensou que seria mais fácil se tivesse deixado todo o material que pegou na biblioteca no quarto, antes de ir para a aula. Mas, como estava atrasada para a aula, saiu da biblioteca diretamente para a sala de transfiguração.

- Sarah, se você está com tanta fome, pode ir almoçar, eu tenho que deixar isso lá no quarto de qualquer forma. – Ellie respondeu, levantando a cabeça da enorme pilha de livros.

Sarah revirou os olhos, e respondeu.

- E por que você não me avisou antes? – ela falou, com as mãos na cintura. – Eu já vou indo, então. Pego um lugar para você.

Sarah saiu apressada. Ellie ficou sozinha na sala vazia. Levou poucos minutos para organizar tudo numa pilha mais ou menos transportável. Colocou a varinha no bolso do casaco e abraçou a pilha de papéis e livros com os braços.

Com a visão restrita, já que a enorme pilha de matérias escolares estava na sua frente, Ellie saiu da sala de aula. Ela foi caminhando lentamente pelos corredores, tentando se equilibrar e não derrubar nada. E desviando dos alunos que apareciam pela frente. Mas só desviava quando os conseguia enxergar.

Ela ouviu vários "cuidado!" e "olha pra frente!" pelo caminho. Quando estava mais ou menos próxima a entrada da sala comunal da Grifinória, já comemorando por não ter derrubado nada pelo caminho, que ela ouviu uma voz repentina.

- Ei!

O impacto foi inevitável. Ela nem viu a pessoa que atingiu.

Os livros caíram pelo chão, e alguns pergaminhos voaram a uma pequena distância. E Ellie e a pessoa atingida foram parar no chão.

Quando Ellie conseguiu se livrar da pilha de livros que caiu em cima dela, ela logo olhou para ver que tinha sido sua "vítima".

Um rapaz loiro, alto e bonito estava sentado no chão. Ele estava com a testa franzida até ver quem o tinha atingido.

E sorriu ao ver que era Ellie.

- Eu devia ter imaginado. – ele falou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ellie ficou completamente vermelha de vergonha. Não falou nada. Mas ele completou.

- Então, quando você não tem um malão, ataca as pessoas com livros?

Ellie ficou ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível.

- Desculpe, Mike...

Mike Mckinnon logo levantou, e esticou a mão para ajudar Ellie a levantar.

- Eu estou para ver alguém mais desastrada que você...

Ellie inspirou fundo, mas respondeu.

- Eu não sou desastrada, apenas... bem, esses incidentes tendem a acontecer quando você está por perto.

Ele sorriu, e começou a ajudar Ellie a recolher os livros.

- Então eu atraio esse tipo de coisa? – ele falou, rindo.

- Não. – Ellie respondeu, agora sorrindo – Acho que, neste caso, tudo não passa de enormes coincidências.

Os dois riram, e terminaram de recolher a bagunça. Mike logo pegou a maior parte dos livros, para carregá-los para Ellie. Quando ela fez menção de protestar, ele falou.

- Deixa que eu levo, senão você pode causar um novo acidente...

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, e eles caminharam juntos na direção da torre da Grifinória. E foram conversando pelo caminho.

- Você veio falar com alguém da grifinória? Porque eu posso chamar se você quiser. – Ellie falou, solícita.

- Não, não estou procurando ninguém da sua casa. Vim atrás da minha irmã, ela deveria passar por aqui na saída da aula. Mamãe mandou uma carta.

Ellie sorriu ao ouvir a menção da mãe do rapaz. Ela não tinha esquecido de como Louise Mckinnon tinha sido simpática com ela no embarque, quando ela tinha vindo no primeiro ano. E ela era sempre muito amável, quando elas se encontraram nos anos seguintes.

- E como eles estão, os seus pais? – Ellie perguntou.

- Muito bem. Minha mãe até perguntou de você, nesta última carta. Coincidência, não?

Ellie sorriu, e respondeu.

- E eu não disse que era coincidência?

Mike concordou com a cabeça. Alguns alunos passaram por eles, durante o percurso. E todos olharam. Mike Mckinnon era um dos rapazes mais populares da escola, e todos deviam estar se perguntando por que ele estava conversando com uma aluna do quarto ano.

- E o último ano, como está? É tão difícil quanto dizem? – Ellie perguntou.

- Ainda não tivemos muitas aulas, mas já deu para ter uma idéia... vai ser puxado. Espero ter tempo para treinar.

Mike era apanhador do time da Corvinal. Isso certamente contribuía para a enorme popularidade dele.

- Mike! – os dois ouviram alguém gritar.

Quando eles se viraram, viram uma garota loira vindo de encontro a eles. Ela carregava um livro nas mãos. Logo os alcançou.

- Oi Lene. – Mike falou. – Mamãe mandou uma carta.

Marlene Mckinnon olhou para Ellie e Mike. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros e lisos cortados um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a pele clara e, assim como Mike, tinha olhos azul-esverdeados. E, assim como o irmão, era muito bonita.

- Oi Ellie. – Marlene falou, antes de se voltar para o irmão. – Cadê a carta?

Mike estava com as mãos ocupadas, já que carregava a maior parte dos livros de Ellie. Ele respondeu.

- No meu bolso.

Marlene logo estava investigando os bolsos do irmão, e não tardou em encontrar a carta. Ela começou a ler, e Ellie ficou olhando, sem saber o que fazer. Mas logo Marlene sorriu, e falou com ela.

- Mamãe está perguntando de você, Ellie. Quer saber se você está bem e se está gostando das aulas.

Ellie sorriu, dividida entre o constrangimento e o contentamento.

- Está tudo bem. – ela respondeu.

Marlene começou a rir, enquanto prosseguia a leitura da carta. Ela logo explicou o porquê.

- Ah, ela também quer saber se eu e o Mike estamos cuidando bem de você! Disse que o Mike tem que te defender dos maus elementos, já que você já está bem crescida, e que com certeza você anda atraindo a atenção dos garotos da escola.

Ellie ficou completamente vermelha a ouvir a frase. Mas aquilo parecia divertir Marlene e Mike.

- Pode deixar que dos maus elementos eu cuido... – disse Mike, rindo.

Marlene prosseguiu a leitura, e logo completou.

- Ela também falou que você deve tomar cuidado, para não se apaixonar por alguém que não a mereça. E disse que você está muito bonita, e que deve estar deixando todos os rapazes de Hogwarts doidos...

Ellie novamente estava como um pimentão. Ela abaixou a cabeça, e murmurou.

- Eh...obrigada...

Marlene fechou a carta sorridente, e falou.

- Então, Ellie, você vai ao próximo jogo ver meu irmão jogar?

Ellie, ainda se recuperando da vergonha, concordou com a cabeça.

- Então senta comigo, e nós assistimos juntas.

Ellie sorriu, e finalmente conseguiu responder mais segura.

- Tudo bem.

Marlene e Mike acompanharam Ellie até o topo da escada, e logo se despediram.

- Até mais, Ellie. – Mike falou – Eu vou ter mais cuidado quando passar por você! – ele completou rindo.

Ellie sorriu para ele, e Marlene falou.

- Tchau Ellie. Nós nos vemos depois.

Ellie, mesmo com a pilha de livros novamente em seus braços, conseguiu acompanhar com os olhos os dois irmãos que se afastavam. Viu Marlene de braços dados com Mike, falando algo em seu ouvido.

--

_**Dia 19 de setembro de 1975.**_

Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Um grupo de quatro alunos cochichava silenciosamente.

- Não, não é esse. É aquele outro... o da semana passada.

Um rapaz meio gordinho olhou para o amigo e fez uma cara de desânimo.

- Tem certeza?

O rapaz, que estava sentado numa das cadeiras, respondeu.

- Tenho. – ele falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros e espetados – Pode devolver esse e pegar o outro.

O rapaz gordinho, Peter Pettigrew, suspirou. Teria que ir novamente ao final da biblioteca, subir a escada e procurar livro por livro, já que ele não lembrava qual era o livro em questão.

- Mas... eu nem lembro qual é o livro!

James Potter bufou de desânimo. Era a terceira vez que Peter errava o livro naquele dia. Já não bastava eles terem que ficar enfurnados na biblioteca, ele ainda tinha que aturar a falta total de memória do amigo.

- Peter. – ele falou, tentando ficar calmo, e repetindo pela milésima vez. – O livro que precisamos é "Transfiguração avançada: um ensaio geral sobre mudanças entre espécies". É tão difícil assim lembrar o nome?

Peter ficou ligeiramente rosa, e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Remus Lupin, que estava com a cara enterrada em uma pilha de livros, levantou a cabeça e falou.

- James. Dá um tempo...

James olhou para Remus e retrucou.

- Pó, nós estamos aqui faz um tempão! Só estou frustrado com a falta de evolução em nosso trabalho! – ele falou, em um tom ligeiramente mais alto.

Peter ficou ainda mais constrangido, e Remus apenas observou James. Sirius Black, que até então estava mudo, olhando de forma distraída para os alunos que entravam e saíam da biblioteca, falou.

- Deixa que eu vou. Estou precisando mesmo esticar as pernas.

O moreno levantou, e Peter o olhou com gratidão. Logo ele estava sentado ao lado de James, observando atentamente as anotações que o amigo tinha feito em um pergaminho.

Sirius foi caminhando lentamente entre as enormes prateleiras da biblioteca. Ele não gostava muito do local. Achava que, apesar de enorme, a biblioteca de Hogwarts era apertada e sufocante. Ele sempre gostara de locais abertos, e vento no rosto. Definitivamente, vento era algo que faltava ali.

Sirius virou em uma das várias sessões da biblioteca. Pelo horário, o local deveria estar bem tranqüilo, quase sem alunos. Já era fim de tarde, e apenas os mais estudiosos ou aqueles que precisavam de alguma informação para um dever de casa urgente estavam lá.

Então, ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver alguém vagando pela sessão de transfiguração avançada. Ele queria pegar o livro sem ninguém por perto, e agora seria impossível. Aproximou-se lentamente, e de forma silenciosa.

A pessoa em questão era uma garota. Ela vestia o uniforme da escola e estava tão distraída que não o notaria nem se ele estivesse ao lado dela. Um sorrisinho sarcástico lhe aflorou nos lábios. Aquela ida a biblioteca poderia ser mais divertida do que ele imaginava.

Sirius foi andando silenciosamente, para não se fazer notar. Ele pode observar o que a garota fazia. Ela estava com livros nas mãos. Olhava para um deles, aberto, e tentava equilibrar os outros embaixo. Com a mão livre ela começou a tentar alcançar um livro que estava numa prateleira mais alta. A garota não era muito baixa, mas o livro estava visivelmente fora de seu alcance. Ela se esticava toda, mas não alcançaria por mais que tentasse.

A garota continuava com seu malabarismo, cheia de livros numa mão, e com a outra tentando alcançar o outro livro. Sirius agora estava quase ao lado dela, e tinha que se segurar para não rir da situação. Ele viu que ela conseguiu mover o livro ligeiramente com a ponta da unha, e ia se esticar ainda mais para alcançá-lo. Ele finalmente resolveu interferir. Como era bem mais alto que ela, esticou o braço e apanhou o livro. A garota, que estava distraída, se assustou e derrubou os livros que carregava na mão.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Sirius falou.

Ela nem olhou para ele, abaixando imediatamente para recolher os livros no chão. Seus cabelos castanhos caíram sobre o rosto, e ela começou a falar.

- Ah, obrigada... eu realmente...

Ela levantou o rosto e parou imediatamente de falar ao ver quem estava segurando o livro que ela tentava alcançar. Ao ver que era Sirius, sua expressão mudou de agradecida para mal humorada.

- Ah – ela completou, de forma seca – é você.

Ele deu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- O que foi? Só porque sou eu você não vai agradecer?

Ela bufou, mas não respondeu. Começou a procurar freneticamente um livro que estava no chão. Olhava de um lado para o outro, mas não conseguia localiza-lo.

Sirius percebeu que a garota estava muito preocupada em achar algo que caiu no chão. Então, ele se abaixou também e falou.

- O que será tão importante que a senhorita Elladora procura?

Quando Ellie percebeu a intenção dele, ficou ainda mais nervosa. Olhava de um lado para o outro, mas não via o objeto que procurava.

- Por que você não vai amolar outro, heim, Black? – Ellie resmungou, enquanto procurava pelo chão.

Sirius percebeu que um dos livros que ela carregava escorregou por baixo de uma prateleira. Ele esticou o braço e o alcançou. Assim que ela viu o que o rapaz tinha feito, arregalou os olhos e ficou um pouco pálida.

Sirius percebeu que esse era o livro que ela tanto queria alcançar. E que, pela expressão em seu rosto, Ellie estava com medo de que ele visse seu conteúdo.

- Era isso que você procurava? – ele perguntou, em tom de deboche. Ele tinha levantado, e exibia o livro em uma das mãos.

Ellie levantou imediatamente, e falou, muito séria.

- Me devolve isso.

Sirius riu, e respondeu.

- Devolver? Achado não é roubado, garota.

Ela não esperou nenhum gesto da parte dele. Esticou a mão, tentando roubar o livro das mãos dele.

Mas Sirius previu aquela reação, e antes que ela pudesse alcançar o livro, ele esticou o braço para cima, retirando o livro do alcance dela.

- Devolve isso agora! – ela falou, em tom ligeiramente mais alto.

Sirius riu.

- Por quê? Por acaso esse é seu diário, ou algo do tipo?

Ellie estava ficando vermelha de raiva. Ela nem ligou para o fato deles estarem numa biblioteca, e falou, desta vez bem mais alto.

- Me dá agora!

Sirius estava se divertindo com a situação. Ele ria, e continuava debochando dela.

- Ah, é seu diário? Que bonitinho... o que será que tem aqui de tão importante? Será que você declara seu amor pelo meu irmãozinho aqui?

Ellie agora estava furiosa. Ela passou a tentar arrancar o livro das mãos dele, puxando o braço do rapaz para baixo. Mas Sirius sempre afastava o livro dela. Ele era bem mais alto que ela, e bem mais forte.

Logo ele tinha se virado de costas para a garota, na tentativa de ler o conteúdo do livro. Ele já estava se roendo de curiosidade para saber o que ela tanto escondia. Ele começou a andar mais rápido, e conseguiu abrir o livro. Ela tentava freneticamente tomar o objeto das mãos dele, mas não estava conseguindo. Ele logo viu o que o objeto era.

Era um livro, e não um diário, como ele esperava. Mas não era um livro da biblioteca. Era um livro trouxa.

Sirius franziu a testa, e falou, enquanto folheava o livro.

- Um livro? Porque você está tão preocupada com ele? É um livro trouxa!

Ela andava atrás dele, se debatendo e tentando arrancar o livro da mão dele. Ele folheou um pouco, e viu a capa.

- O Silmarillion? O que é isso?

- Me devolve agora!

Sirius ainda achou que o livro podia conter algum bilhetinho entre as páginas, então começou a sacudi-lo. Mas nada caiu, e Ellie aproveitou a chance e agarrou uma parte do livro. Os dois puxaram com força, e várias páginas amassaram, e o livro ficou meio envergado. Sirius olhou para Ellie e viu raiva e desespero em seu rosto. Por um instante, ele ficou com pena, e diminuiu a força que fazia para segurar uma metade do livro. Com isso, Ellie conseguiu recuperar o livro. Só que agora o objeto estava todo amassado.

A garota olhou desolada para o livro, mas logo ergueu os olhos e encarou o rapaz. Seus olhos faiscando de raiva. Sirius sentiu algo estranho em sua garganta, mas logo falou.

- Você é doida, garota? Todo esse trabalho por causa de um livro idiota?

Ellie continuou encarando o rapaz. Seu lábio inferior tremeu ligeiramente antes dela falar.

- Você é um idiota.

Imediatamente após dizer a frase, ela se virou, e voltou ao local onde seus livros tinham caído. Ela não olhou para em momento algum. Sirius, que ficou parado por um instante, murmurou para si mesmo antes de seguir seu caminho.

- Garota maluca.

--

Logo Sirius conseguiu pegar o livro que James queria, e voltou à mesa que os amigos estavam sentados. Pouco antes de ele chegar, Remus ouviu uma pessoa vinda da parte de trás da biblioteca passar batendo os pés no chão com violência. Ele levantou os olhos, e viu Ellie passar ventando por eles, com uma expressão cheia de raiva no rosto. Ele fez menção de cumprimentá-la, mas ela nem percebeu que ele estava ali. O rapaz ficou com a mão erguida por uns segundos, vendo a garota sair da biblioteca como um furacão.

Alguns segundos depois, Sirius apareceu com o livro de transfiguração na mão e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Remus, logicamente, entendeu o que tinha acontecido.

- O que você fez desta vez? – ele falou, assim que o amigo sentou ao seu lado.

- Eu? – perguntou Sirius, com uma expressão de falsa inocência.

Remus o observou, e lhe dirigiu um olhar significativo.

- Nem adianta tentar. – ele falou.

- Ah! – Sirius resmungou, jogando o cabelo para trás, displicentemente – A garota é maluca, a culpa não é minha.

- Mas você podia tentar não ser tão desagradável com ela. Ela é amiga do seu irmão, não é?

Sirius bufou.

- Grande coisa. Mais um motivo para não ser agradável com ela.

- Mas se você tentasse... ela é da grifinória, Sirius. Não custa...

James, que estava olhando para o livro que Sirius tinha trazido, interrompeu a pequena discussão dos dois.

- Ei, temos trabalho a fazer. Ou vocês preferem ficar discutindo sobre a Peverell a noite inteira?

Sirius sacudiu os ombros, como quem demonstra nem ligar para o assunto. Remus apenas revirou os olhos. James prosseguiu.

- Bem, esse livro tem a informação que precisamos. Acho que, na semana que vem, já podemos tentar.

Peter arregalou os olhos.

- Mas não é muito cedo?

James respondeu, um pouco impaciente.

- Não! Já temos tudo que precisamos. Se ficarmos parados, esperando, não vamos chegar a lugar algum. Eu voto por tentarmos de uma vez. O que vocês acham?

Sirius imediatamente respondeu.

- Eu concordo com o James. Acho um saco ficar esperando.

James sorriu com resposta do melhor amigo. Mas Remus logo falou.

- Talvez... Peter tenha razão. Vocês sabem como isso é arriscado. Não é nenhuma brincadeira, ou peça que pregamos no ranhoso. Pode ser perigoso, se não for feito corretamente. Fora que eu não quero que vocês se arrisquem... por mim. – ele completou a frase em tom bem mais baixo, e ligeiramente constrangido.

- Ah, qual é! – Sirius falou, rindo. James logo completou.

- Nós não estamos nos arriscando. – Remus franziu a testa, e ele logo emendou. – Ta bom, talvez um pouco, mas eu e o Sirius já entendemos todo o processo, só precisamos ajudar o Peter. Vai ser moleza, cara. Você vai ver.

James deu um tapa cordial no ombro de Remus, que acabou sorrindo.

- Vocês... obrigado. Se transformar em animagos para ficar ao meu lado. Nem sei como agradecer... – Remus falou, bem baixo, e visivelmente comovido.

- Ah, cara, você não vai chorar, né? – Sirius zombou, rindo.

Remus riu da frase do amigo. James olhou para ele satisfeito, e logo reiniciou a conversa.

- Bem, então vamos repassar. Peter presta atenção, desta vez você precisa seguir todos os passos perfeitamente.

Peter se inclinou para observar o livro que James lhe mostrava. Logo Sirius estava dando sua opinião sobre o assunto, e Remus ficou apenas observando os amigos. Ele não poderia pedir por amigos melhores em toda sua vida.

--

Ellie saiu correndo da biblioteca com suas coisas nos braços. Ela estava completamente frustrada e chateada. Sentia a garganta apertando, mas não queria ceder de forma alguma. Foi caminhando apressada para a sala comunal da grifinória, sem parar em lugar algum. Entrou pelo buraco do retrato e ficou aliviada em perceber que a sala estava quase vazia. Apenas uma ou outra dupla de amigos ou namorados estavam sentados em poltronas afastadas. Ela se jogou num sofá, de frente para o fogo da lareira, e ficou observando as chamas recém acendidas. A noite já estava caindo, e começava a ficar um pouco mais frio.

Ellie colocou os livros de escola na mesa ao lado, e pegou seu precioso livro. Viu como as páginas estavam amassadas, e a costura estava envergada. Tentou freneticamente desamassar as páginas, e arrumar a costura, mas não conseguiu.

Ela ficou olhando para o livro, desolada. Sentiu algo quente percorrendo sua face.

Uma lágrima.

A enxugou imediatamente. Mas logo outra lágrima escapou do outro olho. Ela enxugou a segunda lágrima, tentando se convencer a não sucumbir à tristeza. Olhava para o fogo de forma estática, como se estivesse vendo algo além da lareira. Mas uma voz a tirou de seu transe.

- Ellie...

Ela imediatamente olhou para trás. A dona da voz suave estava parada atrás do sofá. Lily Evans.

- Oi. – ela falou, com delicadeza.

Ellie ficou observando Lily por um instante. A garota do quinto ano logo falou com as amigas, que a esperavam perto do buraco do retrato.

- Podem ir, depois eu desço para jantar.

As amigas de Lily se entreolharam, mas foram embora. Ellie ficou muito agradecida por isso. Lily se voltou para a quartanista, e falou.

- Posso sentar com você?

Ellie rapidamente secou o rosto o melhor que pode, e indicou o assento ao seu lado no sofá. Lily deu a volta, sentou e olhou para a colega de casa.

- Tudo bem com você?

O tom delicado que a garota usou fez Ellie abrir um pequeno sorriso. Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente. Lily então olhou para o colo de Ellie, e viu o livro parcialmente destruído. Ela prosseguiu.

- Seu livro...você quer ajuda?

Ellie sentiu as lágrimas aflorando em seus olhos, mas nenhuma caiu. Ela conseguiu responder Lily, em tom baixo.

- Ele...aquele imbecil...

Lily olhou novamente para o livro, e falou.

- Alguém fez isso com seu livro.

Ellie confirmou novamente com a cabeça. Lily ergueu a mão, e segurou de leve a mão de Ellie. Aquele gesto amável fez a garota finalmente falar.

- Eu... eu devia ter quebrado a cara dele. Idiota. Ele destruiu meu livro... o livro que meu...

Ela não terminou a frase. Abaixou novamente a cabeça. Lily pareceu compreender melhor o que tinha acontecido.

- Alguém especial te deu esse livro, e algum idiota o estragou, não é?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça. Ela queria poder contar tudo para Lily. A ruiva, que sempre tinha sido simpática com ela, agora estava se mostrando alguém ainda mais sensível e prestativa. Ellie sentiu que poderia contar toda a verdade para Lily. Contar que o livro era presente do seu avô, e que continha uma história muito especial para ela em suas páginas. Algo que lembrava seus pais.

Mas ela não podia contar a verdade. Ela tinha jurado nunca falar nada. E o segredo não era só dela.

- E quem foi o idiota que estragou seu livro? Eu poderia dar uma bela detenção para ele... – Lily falou, com um sorriso encorajador.

Ellie sorriu de volta, e estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. Ela respondeu.

- Está tudo bem, Lily. Não precisa. E nem adiantaria mesmo... quem destruiu o meu livro foi o imbecil do Black.

Lily revirou os olhos, e falou.

- Eu devia ter imaginado... Mas você devia falar com o irmão dele, vocês não são amigos?

Ellie sacudiu os ombros.

- E de que adiantaria? Ele nem ouve o que o Reggie fala...

Lily fez uma expressão de compreensão, e suspirou de leve, como se tivesse sido vencida. Ela sabia que nada adiantava tentar dar uma detenção para Sirius Black, ele provavelmente passaria a implicar ainda mais com Ellie se descobrisse o motivo. E fora que a garota estava certa, ele não ouvia mesmo o que o irmão mais novo dizia.

Mas Lily logo sorriu, e tirou a varinha do bolso. Ela virou para Ellie, e falou.

- Mas pelo menos isso eu posso fazer...

Ela apontou a varinha para o livro, e falou.

- _Reparo._

O livro imediatamente se arrumou. Ellie sorriu, e viu que, apesar de não ter ficado perfeito, agora o livro estava legível e em muito melhor estado. Ela não poderia ter feito melhor.

- Obrigada, Lily.

A ruiva sorriu, e respondeu.

- Sempre às ordens!

Ellie ficou observando o livro, que agora não estava mais envergado. Deu um sorriso, e folheou as páginas. Lily se levantou do sofá, e falou.

- Eu vou descer para o jantar. Quer me acompanhar?

Ellie sorriu, e agradeceu.

- Eu vou ficar aqui por mais um tempo. Depois eu desço para o jantar.

Lily sorriu de volta, e falou.

- Tudo bem. Eu te vejo mais tarde, então.

Ela começou a caminhar, mas a voz de Ellie a interrompeu no meio do caminho.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Lily.

A bela ruiva apenas sorriu, e saiu porta afora.

--

_**Dia 20 de setembro de 1975.**_

_Eu definitivamente ODEIO o seu irmão._

_E._

Regulus abriu o papelzinho que chegou voando discretamente em sua direção. Não precisava nem olhar de onde tinha vindo, nem da letra que identificava o autor. Ele conhecia aquela letra. E também sabia que a única pessoa daquela sala de aula que definitivamente odiava o irmão dele era Ellie. Ele pegou outro papel, e escreveu uma resposta apressada, enquanto Slughorn estava ocupado verificando uma poção do outro lado da sala.

_O que ele fez desta vez?_

_R.A.B._

Ellie quase riu ao abrir o papel que chegou às suas mãos. Regulus tinha mania de assinar com suas iniciais todas as vezes que escrevia algo para ela. E, o mais engraçado disso, era que ele não fazia isso para mais ninguém. Só com ela.

_Ele foi novamente o ser mais desprezível e imbecil da face da Terra. Apenas isso._

Ela desta vez jogou o papel, que quicou na cabeça dele antes de aterrissar na mesa. Ela falou um silencioso "Desculpe" e esperou a resposta.

_Nada de anormal, então. Apenas um dia como outro qualquer._

_R.A.B._

Ellie recebeu a resposta, e não conseguiu segurar muito bem o riso. Regulus tinha um senso de humor irônico que praticamente ninguém conhecia. Ele não se abria com facilidade, mas, quando estavam só os dois juntos, ele tecia, volta e meia, os melhores comentários irônicos que ela já tinha ouvido.

Slughorn olhou para a garota, tendo ouvido o som que ela fez.

- Está tudo bem, srta. Peverell?

Ellie se endireitou na cadeira, e respondeu o professor.

- Ah, sim. Tudo perfeito, professor.

Regulus levantou as sobrancelhas para Ellie, fazendo uma cara de riso. Ela novamente teve que se controlar para não rir. E, assim que o professor virou novamente, escreveu uma resposta apressada.

_O que vamos fazer no fim de semana, ilustríssimo senhor R.A.B.?_

Regulus olhou para o papel, e escreveu a resposta. A fez flutuar na direção da garota. Isso acabou atraindo a atenção de Sarah, que estava sentada ao lado de Ellie, tentando se concentrar ao máximo nas instruções de seu livro. Mas ela não estava se saindo muito bem, Sarah era muito ansiosa para ser uma boa preparadora de poções.

Ellie pegou a resposta e abriu rapidamente.

_Não sei. O que a bela e honrada senhorita quiser fazer, nós faremos._

Sarah olhou de relance a resposta, e cochichou no ouvido de Ellie.

- Quem o vê escrevendo isso, até acha que existe algo a mais entre vocês...

Ellie sorriu de lado, e respondeu.

- Quem quer que pense assim, vai estar enganado. Ou não consegue entender que pode existir, sim, uma amizade forte entre um homem e uma mulher.

Sarah olhou para Ellie, riu baixinho, e mudou de assunto.

- Ellie, eu já te falei sobre o Ben? Ai, ontem eu estava passando pelo jardim, e ele...

Ela começou a contar sobre o rapaz. Ellie sorria ao ver a empolgação da amiga. Ela estava virada para Sarah, então não pode ver o olhar de Regulus. O rapaz franziu a testa. Olhou para Sarah, e sua expressão mostrava o quanto ele não aprovava a amizade dela com Ellie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fim de capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, e espero também reviews!!**

**Beijo**

**Pri.**


	5. Curiosidade e Consequências

Cap

**Olá amigos!!**

**Capítulo novinho em folha!! Espero que todos gostem. A fic está engrenando principalmente a partir desse capítulo, e eu vou tentar escrever o próximo o mais rápido possível. **

**Eu ainda estou escrevendo o capítulo 21 de Hogwarts High School, mas pretendo adianta-lo ao máximo. Tenho que arrumar é mais tempo para escrever... **

**Bem, divirtam-se lendo esse capítulo. E espero reviews com suas opiniões!!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 5 – Curiosidade e Conseqüências.

_**Dia 20 de outubro de 1975.**_

Toda Hogwarts estava agitada naquela semana. Depois de meses sem nenhum jogo de quadribol, finalmente o campeonato iria começar. Os times treinavam com afinco, todos almejando a famosa taça.

O jogo de abertura seria entre sonserina e corvinal. E a rivalidade entre as casas estava ficando cada vez mais evidente.

Por todos os lados da escola era possível ver grupinhos de corvinais e sonserinos se estranhando. Geralmente eles apenas trocavam insultos e provocações, mas ás vezes a situação ficava mais séria. E isso significava trabalho dobrado para os monitores.

Então, para Lily Evans, aquela semana estava ainda mais apertada.

Lily estava se dedicando cada vez mais aos estudos. Ela estava no quinto ano, e isso significava que ela teria que prestar seus NOMs no fim daquele ano letivo. Fora suas tarefas de monitora da grifinória. Ela estava patrulhando os corredores por várias noites durante a semana. Isso a deixava um pouco mais cansada que o normal. E agora, com aquela partida de quadribol, os problemas aumentaram ainda mais...

- Eu queria que essa partida fosse hoje! Assim essa baderna acaba de uma vez...

Lily resmungou, logo após dar uma detenção para dois alunos, um da sonserina e um da corvinal, que despejavam azarações um contra o outro. Severus Snape estava ao seu lado. Ele costumava seguir a garota de um lado para o outro mesmo, então ela até estava contando com a ajuda do rapaz para manter a ordem.

- Por mim tanto faz. – ele falou.

Lily terminou de anotar os nomes dos bagunceiros, para entregar à professora McGonagall assim que pudesse. Snape ficou ao lado dela, tentando criar coragem para falar. Ele inspirou, e começou.

- Lily...

A garota olhou para o amigo, e respondeu.

- Sim, Sev?

- Eu... é que no fim do mês...

O rapaz não pode terminar a frase. Uma voz o interrompeu, falando um pouco mais alto que ele.

- Lily!

Severus e Lily olharam na direção da voz. Uma garota vinha andando apressada, com um papel na mão. Os cabelos castanhos dela estavam presos numa trança longa, caindo pelo ombro esquerdo. Severus a reconheceu imediatamente, apesar de nunca ter trocado uma palavra sequer com ela.

- Oi Ellie! – Lily respondeu.

- Oi. – ela falou, olhando para Lily, e logo depois para Snape. Ela logo prosseguiu. – A professora McGonagall me pediu para te entregar isso.

Ellie esticou o papel dobrado que trazia. Lily o pegou, e abriu imediatamente.

Assim que leu o conteúdo, ela falou.

- É uma nova rotina de patrulha. Tenho que avisar o Remus, nós vamos patrulhar os corredores mais cedo. Ainda bem!

Ellie olhou para a ruiva, e falou.

- Eu passei por ele e pelo "bando" agora a pouco. Estavam vindo aqui para o jardim.

Lily sorriu, e agradeceu a Ellie.

- Obrigada, Ellie. Vou falar com ele.

Lily saiu apressada, indo na direção que Ellie indicou. Severus, que franziu ligeiramente a testa ao ver a garota se referir aos marotos como "bando", logo fez menção de se afastar. Mas a voz de Ellie o impediu.

- Oi. – ela falou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Snape achou que ela estava doente. Normalmente ninguém da grifinória falava com ele de forma educada, além de Lily. Principalmente uma garota. Ele ficou sem ação por algum instante, e ela continuou.

- Meu nome é Elladora.

Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso de ver que ela estava realmente puxando assunto com ele. E foi a surpresa que o fez reagir meio sem pensar.

- Eu sei quem você é. – ele respondeu, um pouco rude.

Ellie olhou para ele, achando a reação do rapaz ligeiramente exagerada. Mas mesmo assim ela prosseguiu.

- Ah... bem, eu também sei quem você é.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Severus não conseguia parar de pensar no porque daquela garota estar conversando com ele. Mas Ellie não manteve o silêncio por muito tempo.

- E aí, animado com o jogo?

Ele franziu a testa. Ela queria conversar sobre quadribol?

- Eu não ligo para quadribol. – ele respondeu, de forma seca.

Mas aquilo não intimidou a garota. Ela arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Você não gosta? Por quê?

Agora Snape se perguntava se ela não estava tentando pregar uma peça nele. Imaginou se ela não estava mancomunada com os marotos. Fazia sentido. Ela era muito amiga do Regulus Black. Ele sempre os via andando de um lado para o outro por Hogwarts. E ele era irmão de Sirius Black.

- Existem coisas mais importantes. – ele falou, tentando cortar o assunto.

Ele resolveu se afastar da garota. Começou a caminhar, mas ela o acompanhou. E continuou a falar.

- Ah, mas o jogo do sábado é da sua casa! E, fora que eu duvido que você não tenha assistido a pelo menos um jogo, pelo menos um da grifinória. Nem que fosse para desejar que James Potter caísse da vassoura...

Ela completou a frase rindo. Snape, por mais que estivesse achando aquela conversa muito estranha, percebeu que ele mesmo deixou escapar um sorriso leve.

--

Lily avistou Remus Lupin assim que se afastou de Ellie e Severus. Ele vinha andando pelo jardim, acompanhado pelos amigos de sempre. James Potter andava um pouco na frente, e a seu lado vinha Sirius Black. Os dois conversavam de forma descontraída. Um pouco atrás vinha andando Remus, com Peter ao lado dele.

Lily foi andando até o rapaz. Mas sua aproximação não foi ignorada.

James imediatamente percebeu que Lily andava na direção deles. E assumiu uma postura mais ereta, com o peito ligeiramente estufado e tratou de bagunçar seus cabelos.

Quando ela estava quase em frente a ele, James falou.

- Olá, Evans!

Lily apenas franziu a testa, olhando para James. Ela logo voltou sua atenção para Remus, e falou com o rapaz.

- Oi, Remus. A McGonagall mandou uma nova rotina de patrulha. Vai mudar a partir de hoje à noite.

Ela entregou o papel ao colega monitor, que o observou atentamente.

Mas James não conseguia deixar passar uma oportunidade com aquela. Ele logo começou a falar.

- E aí, Evans, você vai ao jogo? Eu vou apenas para ver o quanto os outros times são piores que o nosso.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas respondeu.

- Não. Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

Ela achou que apenas isso serviria para calar a boca deles, mas ela definitivamente subestimou os marotos. A resposta não veio de James, mas sim de Sirius.

- Coisas melhores tipo o que, ensinar seu amigo seboso a usar shampoo?

James imediatamente riu, e foi acompanhado por Peter. Remus, que estava distraído com a tabela de patrulha, ignorou o comentário.

Lily imediatamente ficou irritada com o comentário maldoso de Sirius. E ela retrucou.

- Não. Quem sabe não seja uma detenção para você, Black?

Logo após ela terminar a frase, Lily virou as costas para os marotos, e saiu andando. Ainda conseguiu ouvir as risadas de Sirius, James e Peter, mas nem ligou. Ela voltou a caminhar pelo jardim, e logo avistou Severus e Ellie conversando. Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver aquilo. Imaginou que seria ótimo se Severus ficasse amigo de Ellie também.

Ela logo se juntou à dupla, e os três foram andando na direção do lago.

James acompanhou Lily com os olhos, e viu a garota se juntar com uma dupla de alunos. Um sonserino e uma grifinória. E ele arregalou os olhos quando percebeu de quem se tratava.

- Ei! Olha lá. – ele falou.

Ele apontou na direção deles, e os amigos viram do que ele falava. Remus foi o primeiro a reagir.

- A Ellie está conversando com o Ranhoso?

- E a Peverell é amiga dele também? Achei que só a Evans conversava com ele, na grifinória... – falou Peter.

Sirius ficou completamente mudo. Ele já tinha visto a cena bem antes de James apontar. E não falou nada simplesmente por estar tão pasmo que nenhuma palavra escapou de seus lábios.

- Vai ver ela gosta mesmo de sonserinos... – James falou, observando o trio de longe. Mas ele completou em seguida. – Vem, vamos lá para baixo da árvore. E Remus, mostra essa tabela de patrulhas aí. Ela pode ser bem útil para nós...

O quarteto foi caminhando em direção à árvore que sempre ocupava. Remus mostrava a carta de McGonagall para James, e Peter esticava o pescoço para ver também. Nenhum dos três notou que Sirius olhava para trás, na direção do lago. Ele viu Snape, Lily e Ellie conversando. Percebeu que Ellie contava alguma coisa para os dois, e ela ria bastante. Logo em seguida, Snape sorriu levemente, e olhou para a garota. Ela retribuiu o olhar e o sorriso.

Sirius sentiu seu sangue ferver. Ele lançou um olhar de ódio diretamente para Snape. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de socar a cara sebosa do sonserino. Acompanhou o trio com os olhos por mais alguns instantes, e virou as costas para a cena. Mas sua raiva não o abandonou.

--

_**Dia 22 de outubro de 1975.**_

Finalmente o grande dia chegou. A primeira partida de quadribol da temporada tinha chegado. Os alunos da corvinal e da sonserina mal se agüentavam de tanta expectativa. O jogo seria na parte da tarde, mas logo após o almoço alguns alunos mais empolgados já foram caminhando para o campo de quadribol.

À medida que o horário do jogo se aproximava, mais e mais alunos se reuniram nos jardins, todos indo na direção do campo.

Duas garotas acompanhavam o fluxo intenso de torcedores. Elas se encontraram no portão, e andavam de forma tranqüila pelo mar de alunos.

- Eu sei que estou pedindo demais, mas você não podia pelo menos vestir algo mais festivo? Tipo, com cores mais puxadas para o azul? – uma delas falou, rindo.

A garota em questão estava vestida com uma calça preta e uma jaqueta justa preta. Mais neutro impossível.

- Ah, Lene... nem começa!

Ellie e Marlene tinham combinado de assistirem juntas ao jogo de abertura do campeonato de quadribol. O irmão mais velho de Marlene, Mike Mckinnon, era apanhador da corvinal, a casa dos dois irmãos. Ellie tinha concordado em assistir o jogo na arquibancada da corvinal, mas disse que não torceria por nenhum dos dois times.

- Eu torço por meu time, a grifinória! – ela prosseguiu. – Além do que, o Reggie é o apanhador da sonserina...

Marlene concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Ah, é. Eu sempre esqueço que vocês são amigos. Ele é irmão mais novo do Sirius Black, do meu ano, não é?

Ellie apenas concordou com a cabeça. Aquela partida realmente a deixava dividida. Queria que Regulus se saísse bem, por ser a melhor amiga dele. Mas também tinha Mike, irmão de Marlene. Ela gostava tanto da família dos dois irmãos...

- Bem, eu vou ficar neutra hoje. Que vença o melhor! – ela concluiu.

Marlene sorriu, e completou.

- Ou seja, o Mike!

Ellie apenas sorriu, e as duas logo chegaram ao campo.

--

As arquibancadas estavam completamente lotadas. De um lado, os sonserinos, todos vestidos e com bandeiras verde e prata. Do outro, os corvinais, com seus adereços e roupas azuis e bronze.

Logo Marlene e Ellie acharam seus lugares no amontoado de pessoas. As amigas de Marlene tinham guardado lugares para ela e Ellie. Assim que chegaram, Marlene apresentou Ellie para as garotas, e elas sentaram.

Marlene adorava quadribol, e logo arranjou uma bandeira azul e bronze para agitar. Ela cantava junto com a torcida várias músicas sobre a casa. Ellie apenas ria, e aplaudia. Um rapaz do ano de Marlene tentou obrigá-la a colocar um chapéu azul, mas ela recusou. Mas ele não desistiu, e conseguiu convencê-la a pelo menos a soprar uma enorme corneta.

Logo o rapaz arranjou um lugar perto das garotas, e começou a puxar papo com Ellie.

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome. – ele falou, sorridente. O rapaz tinha os cabelos loiros escuros, e os olhos cor de avelã. Ele tinha várias sardas espalhadas pelo rosto, que davam um ar meio travesso ao rapaz. E Ellie logo pode perceber que isso combinava perfeitamente com a personalidade dele.

- Elladora Peverell. – ela respondeu.

O rapaz sorriu, e falou, com seu característico sotaque irlandês.

- E o meu é Kevin O'Shea.

Eles se cumprimentaram, e logo Marlene falou, rindo.

- O'Shea, não vai aprontar nada, heim! A Ellie é minha amiga.

Mas Kevin sorriu de forma divertida, e falou.

- Pode deixar, vou tratar a _Ellie_ como uma princesa. – ele pegou a mão de Ellie, e beijou. Ellie sorriu, achando graça nas brincadeiras do rapaz.

Marlene revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Mas logo ela falou, apontando para o campo.

- Olha lá, os jogadores estão entrando.

Todos viram os jogadores entrando no campo. Eles se aqueceram por algum tempo, e logo a partida começou.

Ellie começou a observar os jogadores. Ela logo localizou Regulus no time da sonserina. O amigo percorria todo o campo com os olhos, buscando o pomo de ouro. Mas, até agora, nenhum sinal dele.

Enquanto isso o jogo seguia pegando fogo. Os artilheiros da sonserina pareciam muito bem treinados. Eles vinham trocando passes, jogando a goles de um lado para o outro. O goleiro da corvinal, que aparentava, mesmo à distância, estar muito nervoso, nem viu quando a goles entrou, e a sonserina abriu o placar.

A comemoração na arquibancada da sonserina foi imediata. E as reclamações no lado dos corvinais também.

- Abre o olho, Stevens! – Kevin gritou a plenos pulmões.

O gol acabou impulsionando o time da sonserina. Eles estavam muito bem entrosados, e conseguiam fugir da marcação com facilidade. Mike, que procurava incessantemente pelo pomo, volta e meia gritava alguma coisa para o time. Na sua maioria, eram instruções para o goleiro sofrível do time.

- Stevens, acorda! – ele não se conteve. Stevens tinha acabado de levar um gol por pura distração.

O placar mostrava cada vez mais a superioridade dos sonserinos. A cada gol que eles faziam, a esmagadora maioria deles por conta do desempenho terrível do goleiro, a torcida da casa cantava animada.

No lado dos corvinais, Ellie estava se sentindo um peixe fora d'água. Ela via Marlene roendo as unhas ao seu lado, Kevin gritando palavrões em direção aos sonserinos, e alguns até em direção ao próprio goleiro da casa. Mas ela, que era da grifinória, não compartilhava do desespero deles.

A sonserina vinha para mais um ataque. Mas, por esperteza de uma das artilheiras da corvinal, uma garota loirinha e miúda, a bola foi roubada, e a garota foi ágil o suficiente para desviar da marcação, e de um balaço que passou a centímetros de sua cabeça, e marcou um gol para a corvinal.

- AHHH!! É isso aí!! – Kevin gritou, comemorando. Ele tratou de, espertamente, abraçar Ellie, que foi levantada da cadeira por Marlene e as amigas.

A torcida comemorou por algum tempo. Mike passou voando perto da arquibancada, e logo avistou a irmã. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver Ellie ao lado dela, mas sorriu em direção à garota. Ellie levantou a mão, e acenou para Mike, sorrindo de volta.

Os torcedores logo voltaram a seus lugares. O jogo recomeçou, e todos novamente se concentraram na partida.

- Vamos lá! – Marlene falou, aplaudindo, tentando incentivar o time.

Naquele instante, enquanto a sonserina atacava novamente, e o artilheiro que carregava a goles desviava de um balaço que passou bem perto de sua perna esquerda, Ellie reparou em algo brilhando, bem perto da base da baliza da corvinal. Ela instintivamente levantou da cadeira para ver melhor. E, no instante seguinte, ela viu Mike Mckinnon mergulhar a toda a velocidade. Ela estava certa. Aquilo era o pomo.

A partida estava completamente desequilibrada para a sonserina. A única chance que a corvinal tinha era se Mike capturasse o pomo.

O rapaz loiro voava a toda velocidade. Ele desviava dos outros jogadores, seguindo em linha reta até o pomo. As duas arquibancadas rapidamente se ergueram, e todos seguiam com os olhos os dois apanhadores.

Regulus, que viu Mike mergulhar, não teve dúvidas de que o adversário vira o pomo. Mas, como ele estava bem mais perto do pomo que Mike, a vantagem era dele.

Mesmo assim, Mike logo estava bem perto de Regulus. Os dois vinham à máxima velocidade que conseguiam. Regulus era um pouco mais baixo que Mike, e também um pouco mais leve, já que era do tipo mais magro. Mike, alto e forte, era mais pesado.

Os dois seguiam a bolinha dourada. Voavam muito próximos, um do outro. Todos os espectadores ficaram em silêncio, acompanhando a perseguição. Os sonserinos quase não comemoraram mais um gol que o time havia marcado.

Mike viu que seu time tinha tomado mais um gol, e se inclinou ainda mais na vassoura. Agora a situação da corvinal era desesperadora. Ela precisava capturar o pomo de qualquer forma. Senão o time iria seguir tomando cada vez mais gols, e ficaria numa situação ainda pior na tabela do campeonato.

O loiro se esforçava ao máximo. Sabia que Regulus levava um pouco de vantagem sobre ele, mas ele era mais experiente. E usou sua experiência em seu favor. Ele fez uma manobra diferente, virando a vassoura meia de lado. Aquilo o ajudou a ganhar um pouco mais de velocidade, já que ele sabia que eles teriam que fazer uma curva fechada. E, como ele previu, o pomo fez uma curva, e Regulus teve que virar a vassoura com um pouco de violência. Ele perdeu um pouco de velocidade, e Mike emparelhou com o sonserino.

- Vai, Mike, mostra para esse babaca com é que se joga!! – Kevin gritou, animado.

Os dois seguiam lado a lado. Ellie sorriu ao ver a manobra de Mike. O rapaz era mesmo um excelente apanhador.

- Vai, Mike! – gritou uma das amigas de Marlene. – Ai, Lene, seu irmão é tão lindo!

Marlene apenas riu, e continuou assistindo atentamente a disputa.

Os apanhadores seguiam a bolinha dourada sem dar trégua. Cada vez mais próximos do pomo, ambos esticaram a mão. Estavam a centímetros de alcançarem. E ninguém sabia quem seria o vencedor.

Silêncio total no campo. Todos apenas esperando para ver o vencedor.

Concentração máxima dos dois apanhadores. Eles só tinham um objetivo: alcançar o pomo e a vitória.

Então, neste momento, um dos batedores da sonserina, acabou decidindo o jogo. Ele rebateu um balaço para cima de Mike Mckinnon. O balaço não o acertou em cheio, mas acabou desequilibrando o rapaz, que quase caiu da vassoura. Ele deu uma pirueta meio estranha, mas conseguiu pousar em pé, mostrando enorme habilidade. Mas, infelizmente, ele viu Regulus Black alcançando o pomo.

A sonserina ganhou o jogo. E venceu deforma esmagadora.

A arquibancada da sonserina explodiu em gritou de comemoração. Eles pulavam, balançando as bandeiras, e gritavam em coro.

- Black! Black! Black!

Regulus pousou suavemente sua vassoura, e desmontou. O pomo brilhava em suas mãos. Ele estava muito satisfeito.

Mike, em atitude muito desportiva, foi até o rapaz, e o cumprimentou. Mas logo ele foi envolvido pelos abraços dos companheiros de time.

Marlene estava visivelmente decepcionada, e logo levantou. Ela pegou Ellie pela mão, e falou.

- Vamos lá falar com o Mike.

Elas desceram da arquibancada, desviando dos torcedores cabisbaixos da casa. Logo alcançaram a campo, e viram Mike conversando com o resto do time da corvinal. O goleiro, Stevens, estava de cabeça baixa, e parecia muito envergonhado.

- Mike. – Marlene falou.

O irmão veio até ela, e a garota falou.

- Eu sinto muito, Mike...

Ela abraçou o irmão, mas Mike não estava tão chateado como ela achava. Ele sabia que seu time não era tão bom assim.

Assim que Marlene soltou Mike, Ellie se aproximou dele. Ela estava um pouco constrangida com a situação, mas queria pelo menos animar um pouco o rapaz.

- Oi Mike...

Marlene se afastou dos dois, e andou até o goleiro do time. Mesmo a distância, Mike e Ellie ouviram a garota dando o maior sermão em Stevens.

- Ela é fã de quadribol mesmo... – Ellie falou, tentando melhorar o clima.

Mike sorriu. E logo Ellie completou.

- Foi uma pena vocês terem perdido. Você jogou muito bem, Mike.

Mike agradeceu, e se aproximou da garota, falando bem baixo, apenas para ela ouvir.

- Sabe, você me ajudou um bocado...

Ellie arregalou os olhos, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Mas o belo rapaz logo completou.

- Eu estava olhando na sua... e... na direção da arquibancada, quando vi você levantar e olhar para algo perto da baliza. Olhei para lá, e vi o pomo brilhando. Portanto, você acabou me ajudando...

Ellie sorriu, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Ele se despediu, e foi andando até os amigos.

Ela ficou parada no campo, observando a movimentação das pessoas. Os sonserinos comemoravam, e os corvinais, em sua maioria, já tinham ido embora. Ela pensou em se despedir de Marlene, e voltar para a sala comunal da grifinória quando sentiu alguém simplesmente pegando-a no colo, e levantando.

- Ah!! Ganhamos! Ganhamos!!

Era Regulus. Ele deu vários beijos estalados na bochecha dela, enquanto a abraçava. Ellie riu, mas falou.

- Você quer dizer, vocês ganharam...

Regulus soltou o abraço, mas passou um braço por cima dos ombros dela. Eles começaram a caminhar pelo campo, voltando para o castelo. Ele obviamente começou a falar do jogo.

- Foi fantástico! Incrível. Nem eu acreditei que iria conseguir pegar o pomo. O Mckinnon é bom mesmo, mas por sorte o Dennis mandou aquele balaço! Fora aquele goleiro deles, que desastre! Os artilheiros do time estão rindo de orelha a orelha...

Ellie apenas ouvia o discurso animado do amigo. Estava feliz por ele, mas sentia uma pontinha de culpa por Mike.

Regulus continuou o enorme discurso. Ellie teve que interromper para conseguir falar.

- Bem, parabéns pela vitória.

Ele novamente deu um beijo no rosto dela, e agradeceu. Os dois caminhavam para o castelo, e continuaram a conversa. Regulus, por mais que estivesse animado com a vitória, não conseguiu conter a curiosidade que o atormentava desde o início do jogo.

- Ei, baixinha, quem era a garota com quem você foi ao jogo?

Ellie riu antes de responder. Os dois estavam cada vez mais afastados do campo, mas um rapaz, parado ali, ficou observando os amigos, abraçados, se afastarem. E ninguém notou isso.

--

_**Dia 29 de outubro de 1975.**_

Sala comunal da grifinória. Era um sábado de manhã, e dia da primeira visita à Hogsmeade do ano. Ellie estava sentada num sofá, e Sarah estava ao lado dela. A amiga tagarelava sem parar a respeito de Ben Carlyle. O rapaz era da grifinória e do mesmo ano que elas, o quarto ano. Sarah estava visivelmente obcecada pelo rapaz. Só falava nele o tempo inteiro. Ellie agora ria, enquanto Sarah contava como o fato de Ben ter oferecido torradas para ela no café da manhã do dia anterior significava que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

- Eu sei, Ellie, eu sei! O olhar dele me disse... Ele me olhou de uma forma tão intensa! Ele _tem_ que estar apaixonado por mim também.

Ellie riu, e preferiu não comentar o fato de Ben não ter convidado Sarah para ir a Hogsmeade com ele. A amiga estava tomando fôlego para falar novamente, quando uma pessoa veio caminhando pela sala, em direção ao retrato. Ellie ergueu um pouco o corpo, e falou.

- Lily!

A ruiva do quinto ano olhou para ela, e se aproximou. Ellie viu que ela estava bem mais arrumada que o normal para uma visita a Hogsmeade. Lily vestia um belo casaco de veludo vinho, calça jeans escura e botas.

- Nossa, você está linda, Lily! – Ellie falou, sorrindo. – Já vai descer para ir à Hogsmeade? Não está cedo ainda?

Lily sorriu, e agradeceu o elogio.

- Obrigada! Eu vou antes, tenho que encontrar alguém...

Sarah logo levantou um pouco o corpo, para participar da conversa. Ela adorava uma fofoca.

- Encontrar alguém? Quem? Alguém que a gente conheça?

Ellie franziu um pouco a testa para Sarah, mas Lily não se incomodou em responder.

- Bem, eu acho que vocês conhecem sim, é o Kyle Wilshire, da corvinal.

Era óbvio que as duas conheciam Kyle. Ele era definitivamente um dos rapazes mais bonitos e populares de toda a Hogwarts. Ele era do último ano, era monitor chefe, e, se isso não fosse suficiente, ele era lindíssimo. Tinha cabelos cor de mel compridos e lisos, olhos azuis e um sorriso de derreter corações. Além de simpático e inteligente. Resumindo, ele era perfeito. Ou era isso que todas as garotas de Hogwarts achavam.

- Kyle Wilshire!! KYLE WILSHIRE!! – repetiu Sarah, praticamente em êxtase. – É claro que conhecemos...

Sarah ficou suspirando com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Lily abriu um pouco a boca, já que não estava muito acostumada com reações como aquela. Ellie apenas riu, e continuou a conversa.

- Ele é da sala do Mike. – disse Ellie, tentando ignorar os suspiros de Sarah. – Ele sempre fala bem do Kyle, eles são amigos.

Lily ficou um pouco mais interessada na conversa quando Ellie mencionou aquilo.

- Mike? Que Mike?

- Mike Mckinnon, apanhador da corvinal. Eu o conheci no meu primeiro ano, quando fui pegar o trem. Sou amiga da irmã dele, Marlene. Ela é do seu ano, Lily, só que é da corvinal.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, lentamente. Ela tinha aula de Feitiços junto com a corvinal, e conhecia Marlene das aulas. Ela gostava da loira, que era simpática e divertida.

- Pois é, ele me chamou para ir à Hogsmeade com ele, e eu aceitei. – disse Lily, sentando na poltrona em frente ao sofá que as garotas estavam sentadas. Sarah suspirou, e não se conteve.

- Ai meu Deus, ele é um sonho! Lily, você é a garota mais sortuda do mundo!

Lily e Ellie se entreolharam e riram. Sarah olhou para as duas, e completou.

- É sério, ele é perfeito! Aquele cabelo, aquele olhos... e o sorriso, então?

Ellie novamente riu, e falou.

- Cuidado, senão o Ben ouve você falando isso e fica com ciúme!

Sarah riu, mas mesmo assim olhou em volta, como que para garantir que Ben Carlyle não estivesse por perto. Lily levantou, e falou.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir, senão me atraso. Tchau para vocês!

Sarah apenas sacudiu a mão, e Ellie falou.

- Tchau, e boa sorte no encontro!

Lily virou e sorriu, antes de sumir pelo buraco do retrato.

Sarah olhou para o ponto em que Lily desapareceu, e falou.

- Ela é mesmo a garota mais sortuda da escola...

Ellie olhou para Sarah, e falou.

- Achei que você só tivesse olhos para o Ben...

Sarah riu de forma divertida.

- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja cega! Falando no Ben, eu contei da vez que ele pegou meu pergaminho que caiu no chão? Ai foi tão lindo...

Ellie sorriu e se resignou, e continuou ouvindo o enorme discurso de Sarah sobre o colega de sala das duas.

--

A visita à Hogsmeade foi mais tranqüila do que o normal. Muitos casais passeavam pela cidade. Ellie viu, de longe, Lily entrando no Café Madame Puddifoot, acompanhada de Kyle Wilshire. As garotas que viram o casal passando de mãos dadas olharam para Lily com muita inveja. Ellie olhou feio para elas, e seguiu seu caminho. Ela tinha descido para Hogsmeade com Sarah. A morena a arrastava pela mão, percorrendo a cidade de um lado para o outro. Obviamente, ela procurava Ben. Mas logo Ellie estava cansada daquela perseguição toda.

- Sarah, eu estou cansada... e quero ir na Dedos de Mel! Será que dá para parar um pouco?

Sarah olhou para Ellie, um pouco contrariada.

- Ta bom... vamos.

As duas logo entraram na pequena lojinha. Ellie queria comprar sapos de chocolate, e a única coisa que Sarah conseguia fazer era ficar olhando pela vitrine da loja, tentando encontrar seu amado na rua.

Ellie pegou os chocolates que queria, e as duas foram até o caixa. Ellie viu Regulus entrando na loja, acompanhado de dois rapazes da sonserina, ambos do mesmo ano que eles. Ellie acenou para o amigo, mas a única coisa que Regulus fez foi acenar de volta. Ellie ainda estranhava a determinação de Regulus em evitar contato com ela quando Sarah estivesse por perto. Ela sabia que o rapaz não gostava da amiga dela, mas, ás vezes, ela ficava chateada em ter que escolher a presença de um ou do outro. Fora que ela não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta implicância da parte dele.

Mas Ellie não precisou escolher a presença de nenhum dos dois. Sarah deu um gritinho, e falou, muito rápido.

- Olha lá, o Ben chegou com os amigos!

Ben Carlyle estava entrando na loja, acompanhado da sua turminha de amigos, todos da mesma sala que Ellie e Sarah. Eles viram as garotas, e foram falar com elas.

- Oi garotas. – Ben cumprimentou.

Sarah se derreteu num sorriso bobo. Ellie, com sua sacola de chocolates na mão, respondeu.

- Oi gente.

- Nós vamos lá no Três Vassouras. Vocês querem ir também? – ele falou.

Sarah parecia completamente deliciada com o convite. Ela logo concordou.

- Claro!

Ellie olhou para Sarah, e falou.

- Mas eu tenho que ir ao correio, enviar a carta para minha avó!

Sarah rebateu imediatamente.

- Então vai lá, e depois encontra com a gente no Três Vassouras.

Sem mais demora, Sarah saiu acompanhada dos grifinórios. Largando Ellie de boca aberta, na porta da Dedos de Mel.

- Ótimo. – Ellie falou, consigo mesma, de forma irônica. Agora ela estava sozinha em Hogsmeade. Mas não ficou por muito tempo.

- Oi. – ela ouviu uma voz, a suas costas.

Assim que Ellie virou, viu Regulus parado, olhando para ela.

- Oi. – ela respondeu.

- Sua amiguinha te deu o cano?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Regulus sorriu de leve, e falou.

- Vem, eu te faço companhia.

Os dois amigos foram caminhando pela rua, e logo entraram no correio. Ellie conseguiu enviar a carta para sua avó, e logo os dois estavam apenas andando sem rumo pela cidade. E comendo os chocolates que Ellie havia comprado.

- Você reparou como está tudo calmo hoje? – ela perguntou.

Regulus, que estava dando uma enorme mordida no chocolate, o mastigou rapidamente e respondeu.

- Está mesmo. Mas eu acho que sei por quê.

Ellie levantou as duas sobrancelhas, e falou.

- E então?

O rapaz novamente engoliu um pedaço de chocolate antes de responder.

- Eles já foram embora.

Ellie fez uma expressão de compreensão. Ela sabia de quem Regulus estava falando. Ninguém estava implicando com os dois, ou com Snape, com quem a dupla cruzou no caminho do correio. Eles viram o sonserino entrar na Loja de Penas Escribas sozinho. E ele não parecia muito feliz.

Então, isso só podia significar uma coisa: os marotos tinham ido embora mais cedo.

- Graças a Merlin. – Ellie falou, sem emoção.

A dupla logo cansou de rodar pela cidade. Eles tomaram uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, e logo foram de volta para o castelo. Voltaram conversando animadamente sobre quadribol, com Regulus contando os detalhes do último jogo, no qual ele tinha apanhado o pomo e dado a vitória à sonserina. Quando a dupla chegou à entrada do castelo, viram que vários alunos estavam nos jardins. Eles viram, de longe, os marotos sentados debaixo da árvore preferida deles.

Ellie e Regulus então preferiram passear em volta do lago, aproveitando um dos últimos dias com tempo aberto do ano.

Assim que começou a escurecer, Ellie chamou Regulus para entrar no castelo. Eles passaram pelos marotos, que ainda estavam sentados sobre a árvore. Ellie olhou rapidamente para eles, e viu que os amigos estavam muito concentrados em um pergaminho que James Potter tinha nas mãos. Apenas Remus, que levantou a cabeça ao vê-los passar, tirou os olhos do papel. Ele sorriu levemente para Ellie, que retribuiu, acenando para o rapaz. Ela percebeu que ele estava com uma aparência muito ruim, pálido e com cara de doente.

Os dois alcançaram o castelo, e ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo. Mas logo se separaram para poderem jantar em suas respectivas mesas. Ellie viu Lily chegando de seu encontro, e logo sendo cercada pelas amigas, que encheram a garota de perguntas. Sarah também voltou, acompanhada por Ben e seus amigos. E ela parecia encantada por ter passado o dia quase inteiro ao lado do rapaz. Ela sentou junto com Ellie para jantar, e contou todos os detalhes do dia, inclusive que Ben tinha perguntado se ela queria uma cerveja amanteigada. Fato que Sarah dizia comprovar que Ben seria o pai dos filhos dela.

Terminado o jantar, Ellie foi até a mesa da sonserina, e se despediu de Regulus. Ela ia subir direto para a sala comunal, mas resolveu passar na biblioteca antes. Sarah, ao ouvir a menção da palavra biblioteca, logo arrumou uma desculpa qualquer e subiu antes da amiga. Então Ellie resolveu ir sozinha.

A garota viu James Potter fazendo uma gracinha em frente à mesa da Grifinória. E também notou que Remus não estava junto com os outros marotos. Ela estranhou o fato do rapaz estar afastado dos amigos, mas logo imaginou que ele já tinha subido para a sala comunal. Ela então se encaminhou para a biblioteca. Rapidamente achou o livro que queria, sobre feitiços. Sabia que era um livro bem mais avançado que a matéria do quarto ano, mas ela estava acostumada a ler material bem mais avançado. Ela ficou lendo o livro, e perdeu a noção da hora. Logo percebeu que já tinha mais de uma hora que ela estava lendo na biblioteca.

A garota então pegou seu livro, e foi seguindo pelos corredores, em direção ao salão comunal. Resolveu cortar caminho pelos corredores vazios. Como a maioria dos alunos já estava em suas salas comunais, ela sabia que chegaria logo ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Mas ela não alcançou a entrada da torre da grifinória. Antes de chegar lá, algo chamou sua atenção. Ela ouviu vozes discutindo, num corredor próximo. Ela se aproximou, e viu que a confusão vinha de um corredor ao lado do que ela estava. Então ela seguiu até a junção dos dois corredores, e ia virar a esquina quando uma frase a fez parar.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que tem lá embaixo, ranhoso?

Ellie conhecia aquela voz. O tom zombeteiro que ele usou só significava uma coisa. Era Sirius Black.

Snape não respondeu a pergunta. Ellie ficou encostada na parede, escondida da visão dos dois. Ela ficou ouvindo a discussão dos dois rapazes. Sirius prosseguiu.

- Ah, não faça essa cara. Você vive nos seguindo para todos os lados!

- Vocês é que vivem arranjando problemas! E eu vi madame Pomfrey levando seu amiguinho pelo jardim esta noite. Vocês estão aprontando alguma. – Snape retrucou.

- Pois então eu te digo uma coisa. Por que então você não vai ao Salgueiro Lutador, e descobre se tudo que você acha é verdade?

Snape demorou um pouco a responder.

- Ninguém consegue passar por ali.

Sirius gargalhou. Ellie sentiu seu corpo gelar.

- E se eu dissesse que sei como passar?

- Você está mentindo. – Snape rebateu de imediato.

- Então porque você não tenta pressionar um pequeno nó no tronco da árvore, com um galho comprido? Quem sabe dá certo? – Sirius falou, com voz de escárnio.

Snape ficou calado por algum instante, e logo Ellie ouviu os passos do sonserino se afastando pelo corredor. Ela sabia que Sirius ia passar pelo corredor que ela estava, então sorrateiramente se escondeu atrás de uma das pilastras do corredor. Ficou quietinha ali, esperando que o rapaz não a notasse.

Para sua sorte, Sirius não a notou, e seguiu seu caminho. Mas antes ele deu uma risada fria, e falou para si mesmo.

- Isso vai ensinar esse idiota.

Ellie ouviu os passos do colega de casa se afastando. E sua cabeça só conseguia pensar numa coisa. Na conversa que ela teve com seu avô, logo que entrou em Hogwarts, no seu primeiro ano.

_- Eu quero te fazer um pedido, querida. – Ellie ouviu a voz suave de seu avô falando._

_- Claro, vovô._

_Albus Dumbledore olhou de forma séria para a neta, e falou._

_- Eu quero que, não importa o que aconteça, você não se aproxime do Salgueiro Lutador. _

_Ellie riu, e falou._

_- E porque eu iria querer me aproximar daquela árvore? Para levar uns sopapos?_

_Mas ele a olhou de forma séria._

_- Não se aproxime de lá. E também não deixe nenhum aluno se aproximar, se souber que ele tem essa intenção._

_Ellie franziu a testa, e perguntou._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque é perigoso._

_Ellie continuou sem entender, mas também conhecia o avô o suficiente para perceber que ela não teria a resposta para sua pergunta. Ela apenas se resignou, e respondeu._

_- Está bem._

Agora, em pé, escondida atrás da pilastra do corredor, Ellie tinha que fazer uma escolha. Ela inspirou, e saiu correndo na direção que Severus Snape seguiu. Determinada a encontrá-lo.

--

Sirius Black passou pelo buraco da mulher gorda, e entrou na sala comunal da grifinória. Ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Algo que costumava significar confusão.

E foi isso que James percebeu, de forma quase imediata. Ele viu Sirius se aproximando dele e de Peter, que estavam sentados jogando xadrez. James ganhava por uma larga margem, e Peter estava encarando as peças de forma muito concentrada, tentando de qualquer forma evitar o inevitável xeque-mate que se aproximava.

Sirius se largou numa poltrona ao lado dos amigos, ainda sorrindo. James, logo após avançar com uma de suas peças, virou para o amigo, e falou.

- O que foi?

Sirius olhou para James, e respondeu.

- O que foi o que?

James o olhou com expressão de tédio.

- Você aprontou alguma, está na sua cara. Pode contar.

Sirius riu, e falou.

- Com o ranhoso.

James se animou ao ouvir a resposta. E logo falou.

- Então manda, estou tão entediado que poderia entrar em coma.

Peter também se aproximou, cheio de antecipação. Queria ouvir a última brincadeira que Sirius tinha aprontado. O belo moreno se ajeitou na poltrona, e começou a contar sua peripécia.

- Eu encontrei o seboso num corredor, e resolvi dividir uma, digamos, informação com ele.

- O que? – falou Peter, todo animado.

- Eu falei sobre o nó do salgueiro lutador. Como funciona.

James sentiu seu corpo gelar dos pés à cabeça. Peter, que parecia não ter entendido direito o que Sirius falou, ficou mudo. No instante seguinte, James levantou, e falou, num tom um pouco mais alto que deveria.

- Você é louco??

Sirius olhou para James, sem entender.

- Como?

- Você é louco, Sirius? Por que você contou isso para o ranhoso?

Sirius ficou um pouco nervoso com a reação de James, mas logo retrucou.

- Ah, foi só uma brincadeira!

- Você é completamente irresponsável! – James falou, se afastando dos amigos imediatamente. Ele subiu correndo as escadas do dormitório masculino, entrou no quarto, abriu seu malão e pegou sua capa da invisibilidade.

Desceu as escadas correndo e logo estava de volta a sala comunal. Ele foi correndo até o buraco do retrato, mas Sirius, antes de ver o amigo desaparecer, gritou para ele.

- Onde é que você vai?

James, muito irritado, gritou de volta.

- Vou salvar a sua pele!

--

Ellie corria o máximo que podia. Ela estava carregando seu livro, e aquilo estava atrasando a garota, já que ele era grande e pesado. Ela decidiu largar o livro numa sala qualquer, e buscar depois.

Abriu uma porta qualquer, e largou o livro em cima de uma mesa. E logo voltou à sua caçada a Severus Snape.

Assim que conseguiu arranjar uma forma de sair do castelo sem ser notada, percebeu que o rapaz já tinha uma boa dianteira. Ele já devia estar chegando ao Salgueiro Lutador. Ela ficava o tempo todo relembrando a conversa com o avô, de como era perigoso se aproximar da árvore. Ela tinha certeza que algo muito perigoso se encontrava debaixo da árvore. E era algo ruim o suficiente para o avô nem querer contar para a garota. Então devia ser realmente _muito_ ruim.

Ela correu pelo jardim o mais rápido que pode. Imaginou que Snape não poderia correr mais rápido que ela, já que ele não fazia nem de longe o tipo atlético. Então, ela poderia alcançá-lo. Mas teria que chegar perto do Salgueiro.

Assim que Ellie avistou o Salgueiro, ela percebeu que havia algo de errado com a árvore. Ela parecia congelada, paralisada. Ela se aproximou lentamente, e viu que a árvore não reagia. E viu uma entrada, um buraco entre as raízes, e uma espécie de luz fraca vinda de lá. Ela inspirou profundamente, e resolveu entrar.

Ela escorregou por uma descida de terra. E, assim que chegou a uma espécie de túnel, ela tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco. Sentiu um arrepio de frio, se encolheu e resolveu seguir a luz que vinha da frente. Com certeza era Snape usando o feitiço _lumus_.

Ellie foi andando de sua forma silenciosa. Logo ela se aproximou de Snape. Ele nem notou a presença da garota. Ela não queria gritar, pois não tinha idéia do que havia naquele túnel.

O túnel era baixo, o que forçava os jovens a andarem abaixados. Naquele momento, Ellie resolveu atrair a atenção de Snape. Ela falou, e sua voz não foi mais que um sussurro.

- Ei!

O rapaz virou muito rápido, e a luz da ponta de sua varinha iluminou o rosto de Ellie. Ela pode ver o rosto assustado do sonserino antes de ouvir sua voz baixa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – Ellie retrucou, ainda baixo.

- Responde! – o rapaz falou, nervoso.

- Eu segui você. Agora responde o que você está fazendo aqui!

- Por que você me seguiu? – ele prosseguiu, sem respondê-la.

- Por que seja lá o que existe aqui em baixo, é muito perigoso. Agora você pode me responder?

Snape respirou por um instante, e falou.

- Eu vou flagrar ele.

Ellie franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Flagrar quem? Do que você está falando?

Eram perguntas demais para serem respondidas. Snape estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente. Queria logo flagrar Remus Lupin, e finalmente se vingar daquele bando de imbecis. Ele apenas respondeu uma das perguntas.

- Lupin!

Ellie abriu a boca para novamente bombardeá-lo com perguntas, mas sua voz nunca saiu. Eles finalmente tinham chegado a uma sala empoeirada, com móveis quebrados. Quando ela foi continuar com suas perguntas, um som horrível encheu o ambiente. Era um grito terrível, e vinha de algum cômodo muito próximo. Ellie instintivamente agarrou o braço de Snape. Ele estava gelado.

--

James corria desesperadamente. Estava completamente sem fôlego, mas precisava chegar o quanto antes ao Salgueiro Lutador. Sua mente fervilhava. Ele precisava ser muito rápido.

Ele desceu pela passagem tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio quando escorregou. Caiu no chão, ralando o cotovelo. Mas nem se importou com aquilo. Percorreu o longo caminho até a Casa dos Gritos num piscar de olhos. Ele trilhava o caminho tão rápido que parecia ter aparatado.

Logo o rapaz estava diante da entrada da sala empoeirada, cenário de tantas fugas e diversão para os marotos. Mas, naquele dia, a diversão não poderia estar mais distante.

--

Uma troca de olhares bastou para Ellie e Severus perceberem que eles estavam completamente enrascados. O pavor que Ellie viu nos olhos do rapaz era tão genuíno quanto o dela. Ela apertou mais forte o braço do rapaz, e isto o fez despertar. Imediatamente ele ergueu sua varinha. Ellie fez o mesmo com a dela.

Os dois ficaram num silêncio mortal por alguns instantes. Apenas olhando para a porta. O som vinha daquela direção.

Ellie sentiu um frio indescritível. Ela soube, assim que ouviu o grito, do que se tratava.

Era um lobisomem.

Ela nunca tinha visto um lobisomem na vida. Quanto mais enfrentado algum.

Aquilo a fez sussurrar para Snape.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Severus arregalou um pouco mais os olhos, alarmado com ela ter feito um pequeno barulho. Ellie percebeu o receio dele, e completou.

- Ele já nos farejou uma hora dessas. Não adianta fazer silêncio.

Ela sabia isso simplesmente por ter conseguido sentir o cheiro _dele._ Então, era óbvio que o lobisomem também podia sentir o cheiro dos dois alunos.

Mas Snape estava congelado no mesmo lugar. Ele parecia colado ao chão. E, no instante seguinte, um novo barulho quase ensurdecedor explodiu no quarto. A porta foi arremessada longe, e pedaços de madeira voaram em todas as direções.

Severus foi atingido por um pedaço maior, que acabou jogando-o no chão com violência. Ellie, que ainda estava agarrada ao braço do rapaz, também perdeu o equilíbrio. Mas ela caiu de um lado da sala, e ele do outro. Imediatamente ela ergueu a cabeça. Então ela o viu.

O enorme lobisomem estava no local exato onde a porta se encontrava, segundos antes.

Ellie prendeu a respiração.

O lobisomem olhou para ela.

--

James estava passando pelo buraco que dava acesso a primeira sala da Casa dos Gritos quando ele ouviu um barulho muito alto. E o barulho vinha da sala. Ele novamente entrou em pânico, mas se jogou rapidamente para dentro do cômodo. E viu a cena.

Snape estava caído no chão da sala, com pedaços grandes de madeira por cima dele. Os restos da porta não pareciam ter machucado seriamente o sonserino, mas, mesmo assim, ele não conseguia se mover. Estava como que paralisado. Então James viu o porquê.

Remus estava ali, totalmente transformado em lobisomem. E ele olhava fixamente para o canto oposto da sala, como se algo ali o interessasse. Então James viu algo que fez seu coração congelar. Uma garota estava ali. Caída no chão, e com um olhar de pavor imenso.

E ele a reconheceu. Era Ellie Peverell.

James imediatamente ergueu a varinha. Ele viu a mão de Ellie fazer o mesmo, mas ela tremia, e provavelmente não conseguiria executar nenhum feitiço de forma correta.

Mas o lobisomem não a atacou. James hesitou por um instante. Mas ele viu o lobisomem dando um pequeno passo na direção da garota, então agiu imediatamente.

- _Estupefaça!_

O jato de luz atingiu em cheio o lobisomem. Ellie viu naquilo sua chance de escapar, e imediatamente pulou para o lado, tentando fugir do alcance da fera.

Mas o feitiço de James não conseguiu derrubar o lobisomem. Ele ficou um pouco tonto, mas logo reagiu. E reagiu com violência.

Ele atacou com violência o alvo mais próximo. No caso, era Ellie. Ele avançou com as garras, mas a garota agilmente rolou de lado, escapando por um triz. Ela esticou a varinha, e gritou.

- _Petrificus Totalus! _

Mas, totalmente sem ângulo, o feitiço passou por cima do ombro direito do lobisomem. Então James conseguiu um tiro mais direto, e gritou.

- _Impedimenta!_

O lobisomem meio que tropeçou, e perdeu o equilíbrio. Mas ele caiu quase em cima de Ellie, que desviou no mesmo instante. Snape levantou rapidamente, se livrando das tábuas que o nocautearam e ergueu a varinha. No momento que ele abriu a boca para fazer seu feitiço, o lobisomem, ainda mais furioso que antes, atirou uma poltrona velha na direção de Severus e James. O artilheiro da grifinória, com seus reflexos rápidos, conseguiu desviar a tempo. Mas o sonserino não.

O móvel o atingiu parcialmente no braço esquerdo. O rapaz foi ao chão imediatamente, e seu braço pendeu, visivelmente quebrado.

Ellie tentava se arrastar para longe, mas o lobisomem estava muito perto dela. A garota apoiou as mãos no chão, e, se conseguisse pular uma mesa quebrada que estava no caminho, poderia se juntar a James do outro lado da sala.

Ela resolveu arriscar. James ainda tentou um novo feitiço estuporante, mas errou o alvo. Estava escuro na sala, e James temia atingir Ellie por engano.

A garota levantou num pulo. Ela estava quase transpondo a barreira de madeira velha e retorcida quando a fera novamente levantou. James imediatamente gritou.

- Peverell!

Ellie olhou para o lobisomem, e ele veio na direção dela. A boca aberta. Gritando ensurdecedoramente. Ela mesma gritou.

- Não!!

James esticou a varinha e gritou, desesperado.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

Mas tudo aconteceu rápido demais. A fera tinha atacado Ellie. Mas o feitiço de James o atingiu, e ele caiu para o lado.

Só que Ellie caiu para trás. Ela fora atingida pelo lobisomem.

Sabendo que não teria muito tempo, James imediatamente pulou a mesa quebrada, e foi até Ellie. A garota estava caída, e suas vestes estavam rasgadas, principalmente no braço direito. James olhou para ela, e falou.

- Você está bem? Fala alguma coisa!!

Ellie gemeu, e James olhou para o braço dela. E então ele finalmente notou.

Sangue.

O lobisomem tinha ferido a jovem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. O ataque

Cap

Cap. 6 – O ataque.

_- Você está bem? Fala alguma coisa!!_

_Ellie gemeu, e James olhou para o braço dela. E então ele finalmente notou._

_Sangue._

_O lobisomem tinha ferido a jovem._

- Droga! Droga!

James raciocinava febrilmente. Cada vez mais sangue escorria pelo braço de Ellie, e ela estava a ponto de desmaiar. Balbuciava palavras sem sentido.

- Não... desculpe... eu... desculpe...

James imediatamente a pegou no colo. Ela gemeu, e ele conseguiu finalmente ver o ferimento um pouco mais claramente. E o que ele viu o fez gelar.

O braço dela estava perfurado, a pele rasgada. O ferimento parecia...

Parecia uma mordida.

James olhou para o ferimento, completamente sem fôlego. Mas ele precisava reagir. Pulou a mesa quebrada, ainda carregando Ellie no colo. E se aproximou de Snape, que estava caído do outro lado da sala. Sabia que eles tinham pouco tempo.

- Snape! Você consegue andar?

Mas Snape não respondeu. Ele olhava fixamente para o braço machucado de Ellie e, mesmo no escuro, James conseguiu ver como ele estava pálido.

- Snape! – James gritou, para fazer o sonserino sair do devaneio.

O grito de James o fez acordar, realmente. A situação era tão grave, que ele esqueceu temporariamente toda aversão que sentia pelo grifinório, e levantou do chão, apenas concordando com a cabeça.

- Temos que sair logo daqui. E ela precisa ir para a ala hospitalar imediatamente.

Snape apoiou o braço quebrado com a outra mão, e seguiu James pela passagem. O grifinório ainda fez um feitiço, criando uma barreira com pedaços de madeira velha, bloqueando a passagem para o túnel.

Eles se arrastaram como puderam pelo túnel. Ellie volta e meia gemia, e abriu os olhos por um momento. James imediatamente falou com ela.

- Você está bem?

Mas a garota logo fechou os olhos novamente. Snape, mesmo sentindo muita dor, olhou para James com raiva. Tudo aquilo era culpa dos malditos marotos, em sua opinião.

Os dois percorreram o mais rápido que puderam os jardins. James só conseguia pensar em como ele e os amigos estavam encrencados. E em como ele ia trucidar Sirius pelo que ele tinha feito. Ele olhou para Ellie, em seu colo, e sentiu um aperto no peito. A garota podia ter sido marcada para o resto da vida. Tudo resultado de uma brincadeira idiota e irresponsável de seu melhor amigo.

James e Severus logo alcançaram o castelo. Os dois andaram em silêncio por boa parte do caminho. O silêncio só foi interrompido quando Ellie gemeu um pouco mais alto, e Severus, com expressão de ódio no rosto, falou.

- A culpa é toda sua. Sua, e dos seus amiguinhos estúpidos.

James olhou para o sonserino, com tanto desagrado quanto ele o olhou.

- Minha? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? E, se você não reparou, eu salvei sua pele lá embaixo!

-Ah, e eu devo agradecer por isso? – Severus perguntou, irônico. – Então diga o mesmo para ela! – ele apontou para Ellie, desacordada nos braços de James.

James abriu a boca para responder, mas uma voz interrompeu a discussão dos dois.

- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Lily Evans estava parada no fim do corredor. Ela tinha as mãos na cintura, e uma expressão séria no rosto. Ela estava fazendo sua ronda noturna pelos corredores. Ela logo percorreu o caminho que a separava dos dois rapazes. E veio falando.

- Sério, que diabos vocês estão pensando? Está tarde demais para ficarem passeando pelo castelo...

Mas Lily não terminou seu sermão. A surpresa de ver James e Severus juntos, sem estarem duelando ou se azarando foi substituída pela preocupação ao ver que James carregava alguém no colo.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou.

Lily chegou finalmente até eles, e seu rosto ficou completamente branco. Ela viu quem James carregava no colo. E viu o sangue escorrendo pelo ferimento.

- Oh meu Deus!

Lily imediatamente tocou o rosto de Ellie, e falou.

- Ellie? Ellie!

A ruiva ergueu a cabeça, e olhou intensamente para os olhos de James. Seu rosto duro, bravo.

- O que aconteceu?

James imediatamente reagiu. Antes que Snape pudesse dar sua versão adulterada do ocorrido, ele falou.

- Um acidente. Temos que levá-la imediatamente para a ala hospitalar.

Severus fez um som contrariado, mas não falou nada. Ele também estava preocupado com o ferimento no braço da garota.

Lily logo começou a caminhar apressada, conduzindo os rapazes o mais rápido possível. Severus, com o braço machucado, e James, carregando Ellie, não conseguiam ir tão rápido quanto ela.

Assim que chegaram à ala hospitalar, Lily começou a chamar, sem se importar com o tom de voz.

- Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!

Num instante a bruxa apareceu, reclamando.

- Isso é tom para se usar na ala hospitalar? Por sorte eu não estou com nenhum paciente...

Mas ela não continuou o discurso. Viu James carregando Ellie no colo, e agiu imediatamente. Correu até ele, e logo começou a falar.

- O que houve?

James olhou para a medibruxa, e ficou mudo por um instante. Mas ela viu no olhar dele o que ele queria dizer.

Ela imediatamente olhou para Lily, e falou.

- Srta. Evans, vá imediatamente chamar o diretor Dumbledore.

Lily franziu a testa, sem compreender porque a presença do diretor era necessária. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas Pomfrey a interrompeu.

- Vá logo, garota!

Lily virou e sumiu num instante. Madame Pomfrey então acomodou Ellie numa cama, e olhou imediatamente para Snape.

- E você, o que está fazendo aqui, garoto?

Severus estava assustado com a quantidade de sangue nas vestes de James. Mas ele respondeu de imediato.

- Eu... meu braço. – ele exibiu o braço quebrado.

Madame Pomfrey olhou rapidamente para o braço do sonserino, e falou.

- Deite-se nesta cama. E fique quieto enquanto eu trato da senhorita... – ela parou um instante antes de completar – Peverell.

James, com as vestes ensangüentadas, estava agachado, ao lado da cama de Ellie. Ele estava tão nervoso que respirava superficialmente.

Madame Pomfrey, num movimento rápido da varinha, cortou a manga das vestes de Ellie. Agora o braço estava exposto, e o ferimento estava ainda mais feio do que James tinha percebido. Ele franziu a testa.

- Agora você vai me explicar exatamente como ela conseguiu esse ferimento.

James, que ainda não tinha conseguido tirar os olhos do ferimento, não respondeu nada. Madame Pomfrey forçou.

- Garoto! Como foi que ela conseguiu esse machucado? Foi...

- Eu não vi! – James falou, nervoso. – Eu não vi, ok?

A troca de olhares entre os dois foi tensa. Ela logo começou a falar.

- Se aconteceu o que eu estou pensando...

James baixou levemente a cabeça, mas Severus interrompeu a conversa dos dois, falando imediatamente.

- Foi aquele amiguinho dele. Ele atacou a garota. – o tom dele era de completa aversão.

Madame Pomfrey olhou para James, com os olhos arregalados de terror. Mas ela logo virou para Severus, e falou.

- E você, como sabe disso?

Snape ficou mudo por um instante, e falou.

- Eu... o outro idiota falou sobre o túnel... eu fui lá. E ela me seguiu.

Madame Pomfrey olhou para o rapaz com uma expressão de profunda desaprovação. Mas logo virou para James, e o olhou com censura. Ela abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas o barulho das portas da ala hospitalar abrindo a interrompeu. Por ela, eles viram o diretor Dumbledore entrando como um furacão, seguido por Lily Evans. A garota parecia um pouco confusa, mas tentava acompanhar o passo apressado de diretor.

- Onde ela está? – ele falou. James franziu ligeiramente a testa. Nunca tinha visto Dumbledore usar tom tão sério.

Madame Pomfrey levantou-se imediatamente, e indicou a garota ao seu lado. Dumbledore olhou para James por apenas um segundo, observando suas vestes vermelhas de sangue, e abaixou-se, para observar a garota deitada na cama.

Lily se aproximou do leito, olhou rapidamente para James, e observou o estado da amiga. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava muito apreensiva.

Dumbledore tocou de leve a face de Ellie, e levantou-se. Olhou para madame Pomfrey, e falou.

- Eu a quero em um quarto separado.

Madame Pomfrey acenou rapidamente, e tratou de movê-la imediatamente, levitando o corpo da garota até um dos quartos anexos à sala principal da ala hospitalar. O diretor seguiu a medibruxa, e eles fecharam a porta, deixando os três alunos do quinto ano do lado de fora.

Os minutos que se passaram foram tensos. Lily sentou ao lado de Snape, e verificou se o amigo estava bem. Os dois conversaram brevemente, mas Severus não falou nada sobre o ocorrido. James, por outro lado, sentou numa das camas vazias, e ficou observando o chão. Sentindo-se desolado.

Logo o diretor saiu da sala, deixando madame Pomfrey lá, cuidando de Ellie. Ele dirigiu-se para James e Severus, e falou.

- Eu quero ter uma palavrinha com vocês dois. Srta. Evans, você pode nos dar licença por um instante? Por favor, aguarde na sala de Poppy.

Lily inicialmente pareceu que iria argumentar com o diretor, mas imediatamente acenou com a cabeça, e foi até a sala da enfermeira.

Uma vez sozinhos, Dumbledore imediatamente falou.

- Agora os senhores podem me explicar o que aconteceu esta noite? – o tom dele era muito mais grave que o normal.

James abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saíam. Ele não queria incriminar Sirius pela besteira que ele tinha feito. Era óbvio que o amigo achava que aquilo se tratava de apenas uma brincadeira.

Mas Severus imediatamente se manifestou.

- O amigo dele é um lobisomem! Lupin! – ele falou, apontando para James.

Mas o diretor não se abalou, e logo respondeu.

- Isso não importa, neste momento, senhor Snape. O que eu quero saber é como e porque você e, principalmente, a senhorita Peverell se encontraram com um lobisomem.

Snape parou por um instante. James sabia que ele iria revelar que Sirius tinha entregado o segredo do salgueiro lutador. Logo o sonserino prosseguiu.

- Eu vi madame Pomfrey levando Lupin pelo jardim. E o Black falou sobre a passagem do salgueiro lutador. Eu fui lá... – interrompeu o relato por um instante, mas logo prosseguiu – e dei de cara com o lobisomem. Peverell me seguiu, sabe-se lá por que.

Dumbledore pareceu meditar por um instante sobre as palavras de Severus. Mas ele logo virou para James, e falou.

- E você, senhor Potter? Como entra nesta história?

James falou, em voz mais baixa que o normal.

- Eu... fiquei sabendo que Snape ia entrar na passagem, e fui atrás para tentar faze-lo voltar. Só vi que a Peverell estava com ele quando cheguei lá.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. James ficou quieto, mas Snape fez um som de óbvia desaprovação. O diretor quebrou o silêncio.

- Senhor Potter, eu quero vê-lo na minha sala o quanto antes. Vá com a senhorita Evans para a torre da grifinória, e traga com você o senhor Black. Eu os verei em alguns minutos.

James levantou da cama, e foi andando até a sala de madame Pomfrey, para chamar Lily. A garota o olhou com óbvia curiosidade, mas James não falou nada. Os dois seguiram pelos corredores do castelo, e Lily foi o percurso inteiro fazendo perguntas para James. Mas o rapaz não respondeu nenhuma delas. Não podia revelar o segredo de Remus, muito menos acusar Sirius de ter cometido uma loucura. Quando a dupla chegou à sala comunal da grifinória, Lily percebeu que seria inútil continuar o interrogatório.

- Eu vou dormir. Amanhã vou visitar a Ellie, e ela me conta o que aconteceu.

James não estava com ânimo nenhum de fazer qualquer tipo de piadinha ou comentário para Lily. Simplesmente viu a garota desaparecer pela escada do dormitório feminino. Então ele mesmo subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino, entrando rapidamente em seu quarto. Lá dentro, encontrou Sirius e Peter já adormecidos. Chegou rapidamente perto do melhor amigo, e o acordou, sem muita cerimônia.

- Sirius. Sirius, acorda.

O rapaz se remexeu na cama, e abriu os olhos.

- James? O que foi?

- Dumbledore quer nos ver agora. – ele falou, sério – Troca de roupa e vamos logo.

Sirius observou James por um instante, e percebeu que o amigo não estava de brincadeira. Ele nunca tinha visto James tão sério antes. Pulou da cama rapidamente, vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou, e seguiu James para a sala comunal.

Assim que eles passaram pelo buraco do retrato, Sirius começou a questionar James.

- Cara, o que aconteceu?

James olhou para Sirius, e este achou que James era um homem adulto, e não um adolescente.

- O que aconteceu? Ah, o que será que aconteceu, Sirius? Você foi idiota o suficiente de contar para o seboso como passar pelo salgueiro lutador, e agora ele está na ala hospitalar. Mas ele não está sozinho! Sabe quem sua brincadeira idiota feriu? A Peverell, do quarto ano!

Sirius franziu a testa. Ele falou, com uma voz um pouco mais preocupada.

- Peverell? Como assim, o que ela estava fazendo lá?

James explodiu.

- E o que importa, Sirius? A menina se machucou! Ela... ela... o Remus, ele... eu acho que ele... mordeu ela.

Sirius parou de andar. Toda a cor sumiu de seu rosto. Ele parecia mais um fantasma.

- Mordeu?

- Eu não sei, não sou um especialista. – James retrucou.

Os dois ficaram parados por alguns segundos. James tinha certeza que eles seriam expulsos de Hogwarts. Ou, no mínimo, Sirius seria. Exatamente por isso, ele estava tão nervoso. Fora que ele estava se sentindo culpado por Ellie ter sido supostamente mordida por Remus.

- Vamos logo, Dumbledore está esperando. – James falou.

O resto do caminho foi percorrido em silêncio pelos dois amigos. James estava, além de muito preocupado, furioso com Sirius. A irresponsabilidade dele poderia causar a expulsão não só de si mesmo, quanto a de Remus.

Assim que eles passaram pela gárgula, e subiram a escada que levava até o escritório do diretor, James inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- Vê se não fala nenhuma besteira.

Sirius, que ainda estava pálido ao saber da suposta condição de Ellie, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Os dois alunos entraram na sala do diretor. Ambos já tinham estado naquela sala inúmeras vezes. Mas nunca aquele ambiente pareceu tão intimidador.

O diretor Dumbledore estava sentado atrás de sua mesa. Os dois amigos se aproximaram lentamente, e notaram a expressão séria do diretor. Ele em nada lembrava o simpático senhor que todo ano fazia o discurso de abertura do ano letivo.

- Se aproximem, por favor.

Sirius sentiu uma sensação gelada percorrer seu corpo. Só agora ele estava se dando conta das conseqüências do que tinha feito.

O professor Dumbledore começou a falar. E nenhum dos dois ousou tentar interromper.

- Creio que o senhor tenha informado do ocorrido desta noite ao senhor Black, não é, senhor Potter?

James concordou com a cabeça. Dumbledore prosseguiu.

- Quero que saiba que, por causa de sua brincadeira de mau gosto, uma jovem está agora deitada na ala hospitalar, senhor Black.

Sirius baixou a cabeça instintivamente. E o professor continuou falando.

- Sei que vocês dois sabem da condição especial do senhor Lupin. Mas isso não dava o direito de ameaçar a vida de nenhum dos meus alunos.

Sirius imediatamente levantou a cabeça, e falou, sem pensar.

- Mas eu não falei nada com a Peverell! Falei com o Seb... digo, o Snape. E não queria que nada acontecesse, era mais uma brincadeira...

Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça. James olhou para o amigo, e sentiu pena. Realmente Sirius não achou que alguém pudesse se machucar. Não de forma tão séria.

Albus Dumbledore ficou calado por alguns instantes. Então finalmente se pronunciou.

- Eu sei. E é apenas por esse motivo que o senhor não está arrumando seus pertences e deixando esta escola. É apenas por isso que não será expulso.

James sentiu um alívio indescritível. Mas imediatamente falou, sem se conter.

- Mas e o Remus? Ele não vai ser mandado embora, vai?

Dumbledore olhou para James, e respondeu, após uma pequena pausa.

- Não. Ele é apenas uma vítima aqui.

James então expirou audivelmente. Um peso foi retirado de suas costas. E ele finalmente então pode pensar na sua terceira preocupação daquela noite.

- E a... Peverell? Como ela... ela está bem?

Dumbledore observou James, e voltou seus olhos para Sirius, que tinha levantado a cabeça, e o encarava visivelmente assustado.

- A senhorita Peverell está bem. Seu ferimento não foi tão grave quanto parecia.

Novo alívio para James. Mas esse alívio nem se comparou com o que Sirius sentiu. Ele poderia ouvir que seria expulso que ainda assim se sentiria tranqüilo. Aquela era a melhor notícia da noite.

- Então ela não foi... mordida? – perguntou James, olhando para o diretor.

Dumbledore sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos. E finalmente respondeu.

- Não. Ela está bem.

--

Ellie ouvia gritos ensurdecedores. Passos a seguiam onde quer que ela fosse. E ela estava presa num labirinto infinito, que estava cercado por uma névoa densa. Ela percorria rapidamente os corredores, mas nunca achava a saída. Quando viu uma luz, ao longe, começou a correr em sua direção. Mas, no instante que virou uma esquina, deu de cara com o enorme monstro, que soltou um rugido.

- Não! – ela gritou.

- Peverell? Acorda!

Ellie abriu os olhos. Demorou alguns segundo para focalizar o local onde estava.

A ala hospitalar.

Ela imediatamente olhou para o lado, e viu o rosto de Severus Snape a observando. E ele imediatamente falou.

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo.

Ellie se ajeitou melhor na cama, se encostando de forma mais ereta. Era o terceiro dia que ela passava na ala hospitalar. E ela já estava literalmente cansada de ficar deitada naquela cama.

E, como se tivesse notado pela primeira vez que Snape estava ao seu lado, ela falou.

- Eu já posso receber visitas? Finalmente. Achei que madame Pomfrey ia me manter isolada aqui pra sempre.

Severus contraiu o rosto de forma estranha, e falou imediatamente.

- Eu não vi tem visitar. Estou aqui por que ela queria dar uma olhada no meu braço. Para ver se curou corretamente.

Ellie olhou para ele com a testa franzida, mas ignorou o comentário grosseiro do rapaz.

- E seu braço ficou bom? – ela perguntou.

Snape observou o próprio braço, e respondeu.

- Está. Melhor que o seu, certamente.

Ellie olhou para o próprio braço, enfaixado desde o pulso até acima do cotovelo. O ferimento estava cicatrizando bem, e ela deveria receber alta no dia seguinte. Mas Severus observava atentamente o braço da moça, e falou.

- Ele te mordeu. Deveria ter sido expulso, junto com _aquele... _Black.

Ellie olhou para Snape com os olhos arregalados. E falou imediatamente.

- Não!

Snape olhou para ela com sua expressão imutável.

- Não o que? Ele não te mordeu ou eles não deveriam ser expulsos?

Ellie sacudiu a cabeça, e retrucou.

- Ele não me mordeu!

Mas Snape não parecia estar acreditando nela. Apenas retrucou.

- Ah. Sei. É por isso que seu ferimento ainda não está curado? – ele falou, ironicamente.

- E você já viu alguma mordida de lobisomem fechar em três dias? Pois meu ferimento já fechou desde ontem! – ela alfinetou, irritada.

Snape ficou calado, mas ainda não totalmente convencido. Se ela tivesse um ferimento normal, ele teria sido curado no mesmo dia. Ele, que tinha quebrado o braço, foi liberado no dia seguinte. Por que ela ainda continuava internada na ala hospitalar? E por que, principalmente, ela não podia receber visitas?

Mas Severus não teve tempo de fazer nenhuma daquelas perguntas. Madame Pomfrey logo apareceu, atraída pelas vozes deles. E tratou de afastar Snape.

- Vamos, senhor Snape. Vou olhar seu braço agora. Deixe a senhorita Peverell descansar.

Snape seguiu a enfermeira. Mas ainda lançou um olhar estranho na direção de Ellie. A garota apenas bufou, e revirou os olhos. Descansar era algo que ela já estava era cansada de fazer.

--

Mais tarde, naquele dia mesmo, madame Pomfrey finalmente liberou as visitas para Ellie. E, assim que foi possível, a primeira visita de Ellie entrou. Nenhuma surpresa aí. O visitante era Regulus.

Ele entrou com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Mas logo a preocupação foi embora quando ele viu Ellie sorrindo em sua direção.

- Que susto você me deu, baixinha! – ele falou, enquanto sentava na cama ao lado da de Ellie.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Ah, ta. Duvido que você tenha vindo aqui uma única vez!

Regulus ficou sério, e falou.

- Eu vim todos os dias.

Ellie riu do amigo. E logo o confortou.

- Eu sei, só estava brincando. Madame Pomfrey falou que você não arredava o pé da porta da ala hospitalar...

Regulus então pareceu mais relaxado, tanto que se largou mais à vontade na cama que ocupava. E falou, em tom mais descontraído.

- Ótimo. Agora conta tudo.

Ellie franziu a testa. Regulus então explicou.

- O que aconteceu! Conta, porque eu não engoli nem um pouco daquela conversinha que eu ouvi por aí.

Ellie sabia muito bem o que responder. A resposta ensaiada para acobertar o real ocorrido deveria ser repetida para todos os alunos. Sem nenhuma distinção. Além do que, essa seria apenas mais uma mentira que ela teria que contar. E ela já estava acostumada a esconder a verdade.

- Eu me machuquei no salgueiro lutador.

Regulus revirou os olhos, e falou, rindo.

- Ah, tá. E eu vou casar com o Slug!

Ellie olhou para o amigo, e viu que ele não engoliria uma história simples. Fora que inevitavelmente Snape devia estar contando algum tipo de versão do fato. Ela sabia que ele estava proibido, sob pena de expulsão, de contar que Remus era um lobisomem. Então resolveu contar uma versão um pouco mais longa do que tinha acontecido. Era a versão que ela iria contar para Lily, que assistira James chegar carregando-a no colo. E que sabia que Sirius tinha algum tipo de envolvimento no acontecido.

- Ok, eu conto a história inteira. – Ellie tentou parecer o mais convincente possível – Eu ouvi seu querido irmão falar para o Snape como se passa pelo salgueiro lutador. Que tem uma espécie de passagem ali embaixo. E como eu sabia que poderia ser bastante perigoso passar por ali, eu resolvi seguir o Snape. Quando nós dois estávamos embaixo da árvore, fomos atacados pelas raízes dela. E o Potter, que deve ter ficado sabendo que estávamos lá através do seu digníssimo irmão, foi atrás.

Regulus observou o rosto de Ellie por um instante. E então perguntou.

- As _raízes_ atacaram vocês?

Ellie confirmou com a cabeça. E falou.

- Aparentemente elas são venenosas ou algo do tipo. Como elas me feriram, eu estou aqui. Snape caiu de mau jeito, e quebrou o braço. E o Potter apareceu, e me carregou até aqui. Fim da história.

Regulus ficou pensativo por um instante. E finalmente falou.

- E por que o Sirius iria contar alguma coisa para o Snape? Pelo que eu sei, eles se odeiam.

Ellie sacudiu os ombros, e fez pouco caso.

- Sei lá! Não me peça para entender a cabeça do seu irmão, eu não sou capaz de decifrar mentes bizarras.

Regulus não se conteve, e riu.

- Ele provavelmente sabia das raízes e esperava que o Snape fosse açoitado até a morte...

Ellie olhou pela janela, e falou, tentando encerrar o assunto.

- Provável.

Regulus se levantou da cama, e ficou em pé ao lado da cama de Ellie.

- Bem, eu tenho as anotações de poções. Slug ficou a aula inteira me perguntando de você... depois te passo tudo.

Ellie sorriu em agradecimento.

- Valeu.

Regulus se aproximou da garota, e passou a mão de leve na cabeça dela.

- Eu já vou, baixinha. A Evans está aí fora, querendo te ver. Ela também vinha toda hora aqui perguntar de você. Eu mesmo a encontrei umas dez vezes...

Então ele se abaixou, deu um beijo na testa dela, e falou.

- E trata de melhorar logo!

Ellie sorriu para o melhor amigo. Segurou brevemente a mão dele, e agradeceu.

- Obrigada. Eu vou melhorar sim.

Ele então se afastou, caminhando lentamente até a porta. Ellie deu um sorriso triste. Mais uma vez ela teve que mentir para seu melhor amigo. Mas, desta vez, era por uma causa que ela considerava a mais nobre possível.

--

Ellie recebeu muitas visitas naquele dia. Lily Evans foi a primeira a entrar depois de Regulus. Mas logo Ellie estava recebendo Sarah, que veio junto das outras garotas do seu ano, Liz e Barbara. Marlene Mckinnon também apareceu acompanhada do irmão Mike. Ele divertiu Ellie por um bom tempo, fazendo piadas e contando histórias engraçadas. Até mesmo Kevin O'Shea, que era colega de Marlene na corvinal e vivia cortejando Ellie apareceu.

Mas a visita que Ellie estava esperando só apareceu no fim do dia. E ele apareceu acompanhado, para o desgosto da garota.

James Potter entrou na ala hospitalar quando já estava escuro. Ele parecia ter escolhido uma visita noturna para não atrair atenção além do necessário. Ele tinha participado do fatídico acontecimento, então as pessoas poderiam ficar curiosas com a presença do rapaz na porta da ala hospitalar.

Ellie abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver os cabelos bagunçados e espetados de James atravessando a porta. Mas logo ela percebeu que alguém seguia James. Por seus cálculos, não podia ser Remus. Ele teria pelo menos mais um dia de lua cheia. Então só existiam duas possibilidades: Peter Pettigrew ou... Sirius Black. E, para desgosto de Ellie, era Sirius.

James rapidamente percorreu a distância até o leito da garota. E, ao chegar lá, sorriu aliviado ao ver o estado dela.

- Oi. – ele falou.

- Oi. – ela respondeu. Mas o olhou com uma expressão encorajadora.

James se sentiu mais à vontade depois disso. Tanto que sentou na mesma cama que Regulus tinha ocupado mais cedo. E começou a falar.

- Você está bem melhor do que da última vez que eu te vi.

Ellie deu um pequeno sorriso. Mas este se desfez assim que ela ouviu os passos de Sirius se aproximando. Mas, prudentemente, o rapaz ficou um tanto afastado, e não falou nada.

- Graças a você. – Ellie respondeu, olhando para James.

James abriu um pequeno sorriso, mas ele logo viu Ellie observando Sirius, que estava parcialmente oculto pela escuridão do local à noite.

- Como está o braço? – James perguntou.

- Quase bom. Amanhã eu devo ser liberada.

James pareceu genuinamente aliviado ao ouvir a notícia. Para ele, era como se um enorme pesadelo tivesse acabado, e ele finalmente podia acordar.

- Que ótimo. – ele falou.

O tom amigável da conversa dos dois encorajou Sirius. Ele se aproximou mais da cama, e abriu a boca para falar.

Mas Ellie foi mais rápida. Ela nem deixou o rapaz falar.

- Você. O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Sirius instantaneamente franziu a testa. Até mesmo James ficou um pouco surpreso com o tom agressivo que ela usou repentinamente.

- Eu... vim te visitar. – Sirius respondeu, ainda atônito.

- Pois eu dispenso sua visita! – ela retrucou.

James percebeu imediatamente o que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele levantou da cama, e começou a falar.

- Ah... Peverell, o Sirius veio aqui porque ele tem algo a dizer pra você...

Ellie olhou para James, e diminuiu o tom de voz. Falou com calma, mas as palavras delas pareciam ter sido escolhidas apenas para irritar Sirius.

- Pode me chamar de Ellie, Potter. Você salvou a minha vida, e eu sou muito grata a você. Exatamente ao contrário... dele. – ela indicou Sirius com a cabeça.

James viu Sirius respirando profundamente. E era óbvio que ele fazia isso para se acalmar. Então ele tentou conter os ânimos.

- Ah... obrigado, Ellie. E você pode me chamar de James. Mas o Sirius veio aqui porque ele quer conversar com você sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite. Ele está muito chateado...

Ellie assumiu uma expressão fria, e respondeu James.

- Chateado? Ah, mas isso é tão tocante! – ela falou, de forma irônica.

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Sirius não conseguiu agüentar a garota. Falou de imediato.

- Qual é seu problema, heim, garota? – ele resmungou.

Desta vez ela olhou diretamente para Sirius, e despejou tudo que estava engasgado na garganta dela desde o dia do acidente.

- Meu problema? Quem tem problemas aqui é você, seu imbecil! Você não tem idéia do que você fez, não? E ainda acha que vai chegar aqui para se desculpar!

Sirius esqueceu completamente que a garota estava hospitalizada, e se recuperava de um ferimento que ele, involuntariamente, causou. Ele só queria calar a boca atrevida dela.

- Eu tinha vindo me desculpar, mas você é mesmo tão arrogante que nem isso aceita!

Ellie abriu a boca, e rebateu de imediato.

- Se desculpar comigo? Você devia estar se desculpando com quem realmente merece um pedido de desculpas!

Sirius ficou confuso por um instante. Mas Ellie logo falou.

- Com o Severus!

Sirius não entendeu porque, mas ouvir o nome "Severus" da boca de Ellie soou como um insulto inaceitável.

- Com o ranhoso? Você ficou maluca?

James olhava de um lado para o outro. Não queria que os dois brigassem, mas, por outro lado, ele estava achando bem saudável que Sirius ouvisse umas verdades. E logo da boca da garota que ele tinha causado um ferimento sério.

- Maluca? Você devia colocar a mão na consciência e ver o que você fez. Não comigo, porque eu simplesmente dispenso esse tipo de tratamento da sua parte. Mas com o Severus. Você o enviou diretamente para um perigo mortal sem nenhum tipo de remorso. Você é um imbecil temerário.

Sirius estava com a boca aberta. Mas ainda conseguiu retrucar.

- O ranhoso foi lá porque quis!

Mas Ellie ignorou o comentário dele, e prosseguiu.

- E eu nem cheguei ao ponto principal ainda. Você por acaso considerou em algum momento seu amigo Remus? Não! Será que você é burro o suficiente para não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com ele? E se ele tivesse matado um de nós?

Sirius engoliu seco, e ficou calado. Ellie prosseguiu seu discurso inflamado.

- Você acha que ele conseguiria se perdoar? Você podia ter acabado com a vida do seu amigo! Mas, não, é lógico que o grande e esperto Sirius Black não pensou nisso! Você é tão egoísta que me dá nojo!

James percebeu claramente que as coisas não estavam caminhando nada bem. Ellie estava agora sentada na cama, completamente debruçada na direção de Sirius, com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Por mim você pode ir pro inferno! Desaparecer da face da Terra. Não vai fazer falta nenhuma, e provavelmente só vai fazer bem para todos em sua volta!

Aquele era o limite. Sirius sabia que, se ficasse mais algum segundo na frente daquela garota, iria fazer uma besteira. Então se virou de costas, e saiu andando, batendo os pés no chão com força.

James olhou para Ellie, e viu que ele respirava superficialmente, e estava visivelmente transtornada. Ele tentou falar com ela, e acalma-la.

- Ellie... fica calma, isso pode não te fazer bem.

Ellie então inspirou profundamente, e olhou para James.

- Obrigada pela visita, James. Mas, por favor, não traga seu amiguinho com você de novo.

James olhou para a garota, inspirou, e acenou com a cabeça.

--

_**Dia 03 de novembro de 1975.**_

Ellie acabou sendo liberada no dia seguinte à sua conversa com James. Todos os seus colegas de turma a cercaram quando ela chegou à sala comunal da grifinória. Logicamente, eles queriam detalhes sobre a aventura da garota. Mesmo que Sarah tenha se ocupado em passar todas as informações que tinha recebido aos que lhe questionavam. A garota respondeu algumas perguntas, mas tentou escapar o quanto antes. Por sorte, Lily Evans veio em seu socorro, e a tirou da sala comunal. As duas subiram para o dormitório feminino. Algumas garotas ainda tentaram cercar as duas, mas Lily rapidamente a conduziu para o quarto das alunas do quinto ano.

O quarto estava vazio. Lily foi andando até sua cama, e Ellie a acompanhou. A cama de Lily era a mais próxima à janela. As duas sentaram na cama, e Ellie notou a diferença entre o seu quarto e o de Lily. No ano de Ellie, a grifinória só tinha quatro alunas. No quinto ano, o ano de Lily, eram cinco garotas. Então o quarto dava a impressão de ser menor, por ter uma cama a mais.

- Você deve estar cansada das pessoas te fazendo mil perguntas... – Lily falou, se apoiando num travesseiro.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça, e respondeu.

- É meio chato.

Lily sorriu, e continuou.

- As pessoas deviam cuidar das próprias vidas. Com certeza iriam lucrar mais com isso.

Ellie sorriu com o apoio da ruiva. Ela realmente foi uma das únicas pessoas que não a bombardeou com perguntas sobre o acidente.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Até que Lily falou.

- Sev me contou o que aconteceu.

Ellie ficou muda. Sabia que seu avô tinha proibido Snape de contar para quem quer que fosse sobre Remus ser um lobisomem. Será que ele tinha tido coragem de desobedecer à proibição?

Mas logo Lily prosseguiu.

- Ele falou sobre as raízes atacando vocês. E também falou... que foi o Black que contou para ele como se passa pelo salgueiro.

Ellie ficou inicialmente aliviada por Snape ter mantido a palavra, e guardado segredo sobre a condição de Remus. Mas a sensação logo sumiu no instante que ela ouviu Lily mencionando a palavra "Black". A raiva novamente tomou conta de Ellie.

- É verdade. Ele é um imbecil completo.

Lily mexeu a boca como se fosse rir, mas, ao notar a testa franzida de Ellie, se segurou. E continuou.

- Vai ver ele esperava que Sev se machucasse ao passar pelas raízes. Provavelmente ele e o Potter se juntaram...

Mas Lily não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ellie a interrompeu imediatamente.

- Ei, o James não teve nada com o assunto. Ele salvou minha vida.

Lily franziu a testa. Então Ellie percebeu que tinha falado demais. Eles tinham inventado que as raízes do salgueiro eram perigosas, mas falar em risco de vida era realmente um pouco de exagero. E foi exatamente o que Lily falou.

- Ellie, você não acha que está exagerando? Salvou sua vida?

Ellie logo consertou o erro.

- É modo de dizer. Mas o salgueiro poderia ter me machucado de forma séria se ele não tivesse aparecido. Ele me salvou, sim. E devo muito a ele.

Lily franziu a testa por alguns segundos, como se raciocinasse sobre o assunto. Mas logo revirou os olhos, falando.

- Ah, você também? Você não vai entrar para o fã clube de James Potter também, não é, Ellie?

Ellie sorriu brevemente, e falou.

- Se esse fã clube tiver uma divisão para pessoas que o James salvou, eu estou dentro!

Lily fez uma expressão de contrariedade, mas sorriu de lado.

- O que todo mundo vê nesse cara?

--

Assim que a lua cheia passou, Remus retornou para suas atividades normais na escola. Mas aquela definitivamente não tinha sido uma lua cheia corriqueira. Quando ele encontrou seus amigos, pode notar como os marotos estavam diferentes.

James estava mais sério que o habitual. Ele ficou esperando Remus aparecer na primeira manhã, depois do fim da lua cheia. E ele acordou muito cedo, para esperar o amigo na sala comunal. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Sirius parecia estar fugindo de Remus. Evitou o máximo que pode o encontro com o amigo. Ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir, mas estava envergonhado de ter colocado Remus naquela posição. Mas ainda não tinha se arrependido do que tinha feito. Bem, pelo menos não pela parte que envolvia Snape. A parte que envolvia Ellie, ele nem queria saber, ou falar. Ele passou a ignorar completamente a existência da garota na escola. E saía de perto toda vez que alguém mencionava o nome dela.

Peter, pela primeira vez em sua vida, era o único que não estava tento problema nenhum com algum dos amigos. Na verdade, isso até o fazia se sentir bem. Como se, por James e Sirius estarem estremecidos um com o outro, e por Sirius estar fugindo de Remus, ele acabasse se tornando o melhor amigo de cada um deles. Ele passou a ser sempre o primeiro a ser chamado para qualquer coisa, desde descer para tomar café da manhã, ou para planejar alguma brincadeira com alguém. E isso era algo muito importante para Peter.

Numa manhã de sábado, logo cedo, Remus desceu para a sala comunal. Os seus amigos ainda dormiam, e ele queria usar o tempo extra para colocar em dia a matéria que tinha perdido nos últimos dias. Ele se aconchegou num sofá pequeno, perto de uma enorme janela. E abriu seu livro de feitiços. Mas não conseguiu nem chegar até o fim da página que lia. Ele percebeu que alguém se aproximava, caminhando direto até ele. Nem ouviu a pessoa descendo as escadas do dormitório.

- Oi.

Remus levantou os olhos, e viu a pessoa em sua frente. A visão de seu rosto o fez estremecer ligeiramente. Não era uma conversa que ele queria ter tão cedo. Com a voz um pouco incerta, ele respondeu.

- Oi.

A pessoa em questão era Ellie. A garota o olhava diretamente nos olhos. Mas não parecia com raiva ou nervosa. Ela continuou parada, bem na frente dele. Então ela falou.

- Podemos conversar?

Remus fechou o livro que lia, e o colocou ao seu lado. Ellie então sentou no sofá, bem próxima a ele. E começou a falar, em tom baixo.

- Eu queria conversar sobre... aquele dia.

Remus abaixou a cabeça, e a balançou de leve, concordando. Antes que Ellie pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele falou, com a voz ainda mais baixa.

- Eu... me desculpe.

Ellie aproximou seu rosto um pouco mais, e falou.

- Remus... você não tem motivo nenhum para se desculpar.

Remus não imaginava ouvir aquela frase. Isso o fez levantar a cabeça, e encarar a garota ao seu lado.

Ellie tinha um pequeno, mas encorajador sorriso nos lábios. E ela continuou.

- Eu só queria saber se... está tudo bem com você.

O rapaz ficou observando a garota por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que a tinha ferido. James contou todo o ocorrido. Sabia que tinha atacado tanto ela quanto Snape. Mas ela estava ali, perguntando se _ele_ estava bem. Era bem surpreendente, uma vez que Remus imaginava que Ellie nunca mais sequer olharia para ele. E ele iria entender se ela o fizesse.

- Eu... estou sim. E você?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. E falou.

- Eu estou bem. Acho que você pode ver que estou bem.

Remus concordou com a cabeça. Mas não conseguia evitar o pensamento que o perturbava há dias. Ele tinha certeza que tinha sentido o gosto de sangue em sua boca quando acordou, após a transformação. E o sangue não era dele. Então só podia ser... dela.

- Você tem certeza que eu não... te feri?

Ellie então puxou imediatamente a manga da blusa que usava. E exibiu o braço para o rapaz.

- Como você pode ver, já está tudo bem. – ela falou.

Remus observou o braço dela. Uma marca muito fina e quase transparente era visível no antebraço da garota. Mas a pele muito alva estava quase intacta. Era bem provável que a marca sumisse em pouco tempo.

Depois da visão do braço dela, Remus ficou mais tranqüilo. Aquela não lembrava em nada uma cicatriz deixada por mordida de lobisomem. As dele tinham sido feitas quando ele era criança, e ainda eram bem visíveis.

- Eu queria conversar com você, para mostrar que nada de sério aconteceu. E te dizer que a culpa não é sua, Remus... Não quero que você se sinta culpado por isso.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, mesmo que não achasse que ela estava certa. Ele, sim, se sentia culpado.

Mas Ellie pareceu ter percebido. E se aproximou um pouco mais do rapaz.

- Você não vai me evitar a partir de agora, vai?

Remus olhou para ela de forma estranha. Geralmente as pessoas se afastavam dele quando sabiam que ele era um lobisomem. As únicas pessoas que não o rejeitaram quando descobriram a condição dele foram James, Sirius e Peter. Fora que mais ninguém, em Hogwarts, sabia que ele era um lobisomem. Bem, agora Ellie e Snape sabiam.

E ela esta ali, querendo saber se ele se afastaria dela. Logo depois de ter sido ferida por ele. Ele não pode deixar de pensar que ela era realmente uma garota um tanto fora do normal.

- Eu... não.

Ellie abriu um sorriso para ele. E falou.

- Que bom.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Até que Ellie retomou a conversa.

- E mais alguém... você contou para mais alguém, além dos seus amigos...

- Não. Ninguém sabe. Quer dizer, alguns professores sabem. E madame Pomfrey, logicamente. Mas eu não contei...

Ellie acenou com a cabeça. E logo falou.

- O... diretor falou que Snape está proibido de contar. Sob pena de expulsão.

Remus franziu a testa. Ellie logo completou, tentando não dar margem para nenhuma dúvida.

- Eu também estou proibida de falar. Mas... não falaria nem se pudesse. Pode ter certeza.

Ela terminou a frase olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Remus não duvidou de que ela falava a verdade em momento algum. Mas ele nem fazia idéia de como ela era acostumada em guardar segredos.

- Obrigado. – ele falou, com a voz muito baixa.

Ellie apenas acenou com a cabeça. E, sem conter a curiosidade, perguntou.

- E... como aconteceu? Quero dizer, se você não quiser falar sobre o assunto... não quero te perturbar.

- Não, está tudo bem. – ele assegurou. E logo continuou – Eu fui atacado quando era muito pequeno. Não me lembro de quase nada.

Ellie continuou olhando para o rapaz, escutando sua história.

- Quando recebia a carta de Hogwarts, meus pais falaram sobre minha condição para Dumbledore. Mas ele me aceitou mesmo assim. Eles mal acreditaram quando souberam.

Ellie abriu um sorriso satisfeito ao ouvir aquilo. Remus continuou.

- Eu vou todos os meses para a Casa dos Gritos. E lá eu fico... seguro.

Ele desviou o olhar por alguns instantes. Então Ellie logo falou, temendo que ele se sentisse mal.

- E acho que você vai continuar. Depois dessa confusão toda, divido que alguém tenha coragem de se aproximar do salgueiro.

Remus tentou disfarçar, olhando para o lado. Ela nem imaginava que seus amigos tinham se tornado animagos, e que eles tinham planejado para o mês seguinte uma pequena excursão pela floresta proibida. Ele obviamente não iria contar para Ellie sobre aquilo.

- Espero que sim.

Os dois novamente ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Mas logo Remus notou que Ellie olhava de forma atenta para ele, com uma pequena ruga entre os olhos. Como se analisasse algo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

Ellie ainda analisou o rosto dele por alguns segundos, e respondeu, agora sorrindo.

- Estou tentando ver se existe alguma semelhança entre você e o Lobo Mau.

Desta vez quem franziu a testa foi Remus.

- Lobo Mau?

Ellie novamente sorriu, e respondeu.

- É um personagem de uma história de crianças trouxa. Ele é o vilão, que persegue a mocinha, uma garotinha que vai visitar a avó.

Remus sorriu brevemente, mas o sorriso tinha sumido dos seus lábios quando ele perguntou.

- E então?

Ellie olhou para o rapaz, e, sorrindo, falou.

- Nenhuma semelhança.

--

Tarde da noite, ainda naquele dia, uma pessoa vagava pelos corredores vazios da escola. Ela tinha um trajeto estabelecido, mas evitava encontrar qualquer pessoa no caminho. Senão precisaria de uma boa explicação para o que estava fazendo fora da cama num horário daquele.

Ela seguiu seu trajeto, e finalmente chegou ao destino. A gárgula de entrada do escritório de Albus Dumbledore.

Assim que subiu as escadas, após dizer a senha, encontrou a porta do escritório aberta. Ela era esperada.

- Oi.

O diretor, que estava sentado em sua mesa, apenas respondeu.

- Olá. Entre.

Ela entrou, e fechou a porta ao passar. Sentou-se bem em frente ao diretor, que logo falou.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Estou bem.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Ellie, querida, me deixe ver seu braço.

A garota puxou a manga da veste, e exibiu para o avô. Temeu por um instante que ele pudesse falar que havia alguma coisa errada com a cicatriz. Mas a expressão tranqüila dele a acalmou. Fora sua frase.

- Está cada vez melhor. Isso é muito bom.

O alívio tomou conta da garota. E ela falou.

- Nenhuma conseqüência séria, então.

Albus acenou com a cabeça, mas logo completou.

- Mas eu não quero que isso se repita. Prometa-me que não vai mais tentar ser uma heroína, e vez de procurar algum professor para te ajudar.

A garota ficou incomodada pela preocupação exagerada do avô. Ela não era mais uma criança. E ele pareceu ter entendido a mensagem estampada no rosto da garota, já que falou.

- Eu só falo isso por que não quero que nada te aconteça, minha querida. Eu apenas estou sendo um avô cuidadoso.

- Eu sou cuidadosa. – ela retrucou, mas usou um tom de voz suave.

Em vez de ficar contrariado com a resposta da garota, ele riu.

- Você tem várias qualidades, minha querida, mas eu tenho que afirmar que ser cuidadosa não é uma delas. Eu diria que você tende a ser o oposto de cuidadosa.

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Você fala como se eu fosse uma irresponsável. Mas desde que eu cheguei nesta escola o que eu mais tenho feito é ter cuidado. Estou sempre atenta com o que eu posso ou não fazer, o que eu posso ou não falar...

Mas ele manteve a expressão suave. E continuou.

- Sim, neste aspecto você é cuidadosa. Mas isso não quer dizer que você fuja das confusões.

Ellie olhou para o lado, e falou, num tom mais baixo.

- Mas eu... _quase_ não levo detenções...

Albus Dumbledore riu da frase da garota. E falou.

- Eu entendo que, sendo filha do seu pai, você não consiga evitar certos tipos de... situações. Ele também parecia ter um ímã para atrair confusões. Mas nenhuma foi tão séria quanto a sua. Eu te pedi para não ir até aquela árvore.

Ele falou a última frase em tom mais sério. Ellie entendeu a mudança no tom da conversa, e falou.

- Eu agi sem pensar. Só quis ter certeza que Severus não se machucaria.

Albus a admirou por um instante. Parecia levemente intrigado por algo. Mas não falou nada. E então a garota completou.

- E o Remus não tem culpa de nada.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Certamente o Sr. Lupin não tem culpa de sua condição. Mas também tenho que te lembrar que, se não fosse sua condição especial, você agora teria que dividir com ele o mesmo fardo.

Ellie baixou a cabeça, e olhou instintivamente para o braço. Um pouco incerta, ela perguntou.

- E você tem mesmo certeza? Quero dizer, sobre eu não ter contraído a licantropia?

Albus olhou nos olhos da neta. E respondeu.

- Tenho. Sua mãe lhe transmitiu a imunidade racial. Eu já imaginava que ela tinha lhe passado esse dom, porque você sempre se curou rapidamente de qualquer ferimento. Mas a certeza só veio depois desse ataque. Agora você pode colocar mais um dom na sua lista.

Ellie não sabia se sorria ou não. Ela gostava de ter habilidades incomuns, por sua mãe ser uma criatura mágica. Mas ninguém podia saber disso.

Mas seu avô entendeu seu silêncio como preocupação, e tratou de prosseguir.

- Você é imune à licantropia, Ellie. Pode ter certeza. Tanto que seu corpo rejeitou a contaminação rapidamente. Você não deve ficar sequer com uma cicatriz no braço. Mas eu tenho que repetir. O que aconteceu com você foi pura sorte. Mesmo imune, ele ainda poderia ter te matado. É sempre perigoso enfrentar um lobisomem.

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Ficou com os olhos baixos, observando o braço. Olhou para o local exato onde o lobisomem a tinha mordido. Se ela mesma não soubesse daquilo, mal teria acreditado que, praticamente uma semana atrás, tinha sido mordida por um lobisomem.

Albus Dumbledore continuou.

- Então agora me prometa que não vai entrar lá novamente.

Ellie levantou os olhos, e falou.

- Eu prometo tentar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Fim do capítulo. Espero que gostem!! Aos que lêem, e, principalmente, ao que me deixam reviews, muito obrigada!!**

**E desculpe o atraso!**

**Beijos**

**Pri.**


	7. A desconfiança de Snape

**Olá!**

**Sei que faz muito tempo que não atualizo (esta fic e as outras), mas estou realmente sem tempo ultimamente. Fim de período na faculdade, participando de projetos de pesquisa, e mais um monte de atividades extras que estão me deixando sem tempo sequer para respirar direito!**

**Mas as férias estão chegando, e nelas pretendo colocar as coisas mais em dia. Este capítulo já estava quase pronto mesmo, então aproveitei o feriado e consegui terminar.**

**Então aí vai. Boa leitura a todos!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 7 – A desconfiança de Snape.

_**Dia 18 de novembro de 1975.**_

- Pela milésima vez, _eu não estou namorando o James Potter! _

Bufando, muito irritada, Ellie passou pelo grupo de alunas da Lufa-Lufa que a cercou, e a interrogou sobre sua ligação recente com o capitão da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória. Aquela pergunta, de tão recorrente, já estava deixando a garota doida.

Tudo por culpa da nova amizade entre James e ela. Os dois, depois do incidente envolvendo Snape e Remus, na forma de lobisomem, acabaram criando um vínculo bastante forte. E passaram a serem vistos circulando pela escola sempre que tinham oportunidade.

E, como sempre acontecia em Hogwarts, não era possível uma garota andar ao lado de um rapaz popular, que as mentes fervilhavam, e a fofoca se espalhava.

Logo Ellie estava sendo cercada por curiosos, todos questionando a origem aparentemente instantânea de seu envolvimento com Potter. E, principalmente, questionando qual era o _grau _deste envolvimento.

A primeira pessoa que a questionou foi Sarah. James se aproximou de Ellie na sala comunal da Grifinória, e a convidou para tomar café da manhã com ele, no domingo seguinte à liberação dela da ala hospitalar. Ellie aceitou contente, e Sarah arregalou seus olhos como dois ovos fritos, e imediatamente disparou, quando ele se afastou.

- Ellie! Você e James Potter! Por que não me contou? Essa é a maior novidade desde que Lily Evans aceitou sair com Kyle Wilshire! – ela completou a frase com um leve suspiro.

Ellie franziu a testa, completamente boquiaberta com o que a amiga estava sugerindo. E imediatamente negou.

- Você andou bebendo _Firewhiskey_, Sarah? Eu e o James? Não me faça rir!

Mas Sarah olhou para a amiga, ainda desconfiada. Não argumentou nada porque Ellie logo levantou para acompanhar James, e pouco tempo depois, a novidade parecia ter se espalhado magicamente por toda a escola.

Lily Evans se aproximou da garota, visivelmente preocupada com toda a situação. Ellie precisou de alguns minutos para convencer Lily que Potter não era um mau elemento (o que Lily continuou achando, mesmo que não tivesse dito nada a Ellie) e que não estava namorando com o rapaz. Lily ainda a advertiu para não deixar que Potter se aproveitasse da ingenuidade dela. Ellie revirou os olhos, depois que Lily se afastou. A ruiva sempre pensava o pior de James.

Regulus nem questionou nada, conhecia a amiga o suficiente para saber que Potter certamente não fazia o tipo dela. Apesar de nunca ter conhecido um namorado de Ellie, Regulus tinha certeza que James Potter não figurava a lista de possíveis pretendentes da amiga.

O mais estranho de tudo foi o longo interrogatório que ela sofreu de Marlene Mckinnon. A loira fez Ellie jurar que não estava namorando James. Após ter certeza que não havia nada entre os dois, ela passou a questionar se Ellie tinha algum outro namorado secreto na escola. Diante da negativa, a loira olhou para ela desconfiada, e a fez prometer contar se arranjasse um namorado. E, curiosamente, quando a conversa terminou, Marlene disse que estava atrasada para algo, e saiu correndo em direção à torre da Corvinal. Como se tivesse algo de muito importante para contar para alguém.

Agora, por onde andava, Ellie percebia os olhares das pessoas. Era como se, subitamente, todos os alunos da escola tivessem desenvolvido um enorme interesse nela, e isso era o que a garota menos queria. Quando a situação se tornou impossível de ser contida, Ellie foi reclamar com James.

Para total horror da garota, James não deu muita atenção ao assunto. Inicialmente ele apenas perguntou, um tanto ansioso, se ela tinha contado às amigas que eles não estavam namorando. Quando ela falou que sim, ele relaxou, e até riu de toda a história. Isso deixou Ellie levemente indignada.

- Qual é, James! Você nem vai ficar bravo? Não liga de todo mundo achar que nós somos um casal?

Mas o rapaz apenas riu da preocupação da garota, e falou, num tom brincalhão.

- Ah, deixa isso para lá. Daqui a pouco um outro rumor aparece, e eles esquecem este.

Mas Ellie ainda não estava satisfeita com a situação. Tanto que retrucou.

- Acontece que eu me importo se me arranjam um namorado fictício. Mesmo se ele for meu amigo!

James, despreocupado, apenas passou o braço sobre os ombros dela, e foi caminhando ao lado da garota.

- Qual o problema em ser minha namorada fictícia? Não vejo problema nenhum. A não ser que...

Ellie se remexeu, retirando o braço dele do ombro dela. Já existiam rumores suficientes para que ele ficasse brincando de bancar seu namorado na frente dos transeuntes.

Mas ela não permitiu que ele deixasse a frase sem terminar. E o questionou imediatamente.

- A não ser que o que?

James sorriu de lado, e completou.

- A não ser que você esteja interessada em alguém, e esse rumor vai acabar atrapalhando seu flerte com o cara.

Ellie franziu a testa, mas James simplesmente começou a rir, e perguntar.

- Quem é o cara? Conta!

Ellie não conseguiu evitar que suas faces ficassem vermelhas. Não estava pensando em ninguém especificamente, mas um nervosismo estranho se apoderou dela. Só que James encarou o rosto corado dela como uma resposta positiva, e começou a cutucar as costelas dela, e perguntar.

- Ah, sabia! É alguém aqui da escola, né? Conta quem é, vai... Prometo manter segredo!

Mas o rosto corado da garota evoluiu para um vermelho vivo, e ela começou a retrucar James imediatamente.

- Não é ninguém, seu chato! De onde você tirou essa idéia? Pode ir parando agora mesmo!

Mas James continuou rindo, e parecia listar mentalmente os rapazes da escola que poderiam ser supostos pretendentes da garota. Ellie se enfezou ainda mais, e falou, num tom alto, e bem mal criado.

- Seu pateta! Ah, quer saber? Estou terminando com você! Nosso _pseudo namoro_ acabou!

Ela ameaçou ir embora, mas James continuou rindo, e falou, antes que ela virasse as costas para ir embora.

- Oh, assim você parte meu coração... – Ellie bufou e foi andando para longe dele. Mas ainda ouviu o rapaz gritar, de longe – Te vejo na hora do almoço!

A garota revirou os olhos. De onde ela tinha tirado a idéia de ser amiga de James Potter mesmo?

* * *

Assim que a garota se livrou das Lufa-lufas curiosas, ela seguiu seu caminho pelos corredores da escola. Ainda estava bufando de raiva, e se perguntando quando esse rumor idiota iria desaparecer, quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

- Ei, Ellie!

Ela reconheceu a voz suave de longe. Logo uma cabeleira ruiva escura surgiu ao seu lado, e Lily exibia seu belo sorriso para a amiga.

- Oi Lily.

A ruiva viu expressão de Ellie, e perguntou.

- O que foi? Parece que você acabou de receber uma detenção...

Ellie apenas revirou os olhos, e falou, num tom desanimado.

- Umas meninas me cercaram querendo saber do James.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e falou.

- Ainda? Nossa, elas não esquecem, né? Você se feriu no Salgueiro Lutador, e dois dias depois o assunto tinha acabado. Mas falam que você está namorando o Potter, e a fofoca não acaba nunca!

Ellie lançou um olhar desconsolado para a amiga, que riu, mas lhe devolveu um olhar de comiseração. As duas continuaram caminhando pelo corredor, e Ellie resolveu mudar de assunto, perguntando.

- Vai para a biblioteca? Estou indo para lá. – _tentar escapar destes lunáticos curiosos_, Ellie pensou, mas não completou, tentando esquecer o assunto.

- Não, mas estou indo naquela direção. Combinei de encontrar com Sev, vamos fazer um trabalho que o Slug passou para créditos extras.

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou.

- Você e Severus, querendo créditos extras? Para que, vocês dois são gênios em poções!

Lily sorriu, mas não por causa do elogio da garota. Ela estava levemente surpresa, mas de uma forma positiva, por Ellie ter se referido à Snape como Severus.

- _Severus?_ – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Ellie não entendeu o que Lily quis dizer, e fez uma expressão um tantinho defensiva. Mas Lily logo esclareceu o que queria dizer.

- É que eu acho um pouco estranho alguém o chamar pelo nome... alguém além de mim.

Ellie pensou por um instante. Não era exatamente amiga de Snape, mas eles certamente tinham uma grande amiga em comum: Lily. E também tinha toda a aventura do Salgueiro Lutador. Fora o fato de, além de terem uma amiga em comum, eles também dividiam um grande segredo. Eles descobriram juntos que Remus Lupin era um lobisomem. Isso não era algo que se deixasse de lado facilmente.

- Bem... – ela falou para Lily – Acho que ele é ok. É seu amigo, então tem que ter algo de bom, não é? – Ellie completou sorrindo.

Lily sorriu satisfeita. E falou.

- Sabe, acho que o Sev realmente se beneficiaria em ter mais amigos. E certamente você seria uma boa influência para ele, poderia ajudar a deixá-lo menos rígido. Você é bem divertida.

Ellie sorriu, e ia agradecer o elogio quando elas duas entraram num corredor à direita, e viram Snape parado perto da entrada da biblioteca. O sorriso morreu no rosto de Ellie, assim como no de Lily. Ele não estava sozinho; sua turma da Sonserina o acompanhava.

Ellie respirou fundo. Detestava aqueles rapazes. Tanto que falou, num tom mais baixo, para Lily.

- Acho mesmo que ele se beneficiaria de outros amigos. Avery? Mulciber? São completos idiotas!

Lily ficou visivelmente incomodada ao encontrar Snape naquelas companhias. Ela desviou o olhar, e sussurrou para Ellie.

- Esse Mulciber me dá arrepios. Sério, ele me olha com uma cara...

Ellie imediatamente ajeitou a postura. E falou, num tom sério, para Lily.

- Vamos comigo lá para a biblioteca. Se o Snape decidir que fazer o trabalho com você é mais importante que ficar de papo com esses imbecis, ele vai atrás de você lá.

Lily lançou um olhar agradecido à Ellie. As duas caminharam silenciosamente até a biblioteca. Nenhuma das duas virou para ver, mas Snape as seguiu com os olhos por todo o percurso que fizeram, até alcançarem a porta. Praticamente sem piscar.

* * *

- Eu não consigo! Não adianta, eu não consigo!

Sirius Black revirou os olhos pela décima quinta vez. Esse era o número exato de vezes que Peter repetira a mesma frase. Remus estivera, nas últimas duas horas, tentando fazer com que Peter conseguisse entender a matéria que Flitwick passara na aula daquele dia. E estava falhando miseravelmente.

Remus inspirou profundamente, e fechou os olhos por um instante. Sirius olhou para o amigo. Não tinha idéia de como Remus conseguia ser tão paciente. Era algo admirável mesmo; Sirius tinha certeza que teria desistido de ensinar Peter na segunda tentativa. Mas Remus era calmo e persistente, e continuava tentando ajudar o amigo.

Ao ver que Remus iria repetir a mesma explicação novamente, desde o começo, Sirius percebeu que era hora de dar o fora. Teria desaparecido logo no início da aula, mas os acontecimentos das últimas semanas acabaram fazendo com que ele desenvolvesse uma maior tolerância com qualquer coisa que se relacionasse com seus amigos.

Até porque ele estava em dívida com eles, e sabia muito bem disso.

Depois de toda a confusão que ele aprontou, contando à Snape sobre o Salgueiro Lutador, incidente que terminou por enviar dois alunos para a ala hospitalar, Sirius decidiu que deveria ficar mais quieto por algum tempo, e evitar qualquer tipo de conflito. Ele franziu a testa ao lembrar-se do último confronto que tinha participado. Era só fechar os olhos que ele recordava, palavra por palavra, do que Elladora Peverell tinha dito (ou melhor, gritado) para ele quando a fora visitar na ala hospitalar.

_- Por mim você pode ir pro inferno! Desaparecer da face da Terra. Não vai fazer falta nenhuma, e provavelmente só vai fazer bem para todos em sua volta!_

A voz dela ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Por mais insolente que ele tenha achado que a garota fosse, no momento que a ouvia despejar toda a raiva em cima dele, ele não podia negar que ela tinha um _pinguinho_ de razão de estar brava. Mas ele obviamente não admitiu isso para ninguém.

Então, depois desse dia, Sirius passou a controlar melhor seu mau humor, e tentou compensar o erro que cometeu ao envolver Remus na brincadeira. Pediu desculpas para o amigo (da forma dele, o que não envolvia um longo discurso ou nada de muito sério) e tentou fazer com que tudo voltasse ao normal. Mas o que ele não contava era com a reação de James.

Ele assistiu, atônito, ao seu melhor amigo passar a desfilar por toda Hogwarts com a _garota_ a tiracolo. Justamente ela. Peverell.

Fora que James passou a lhe dar um tratamento de gelo quase completo. O tempo que ele tinha livre agora era ocupado por Peverell, e ela, de forma ainda mais assustadora para Sirius, parecia adorar a companhia de James. Aquele certamente era sinal do fim dos tempos.

Então Sirius amargou longos dias sem a companhia de seu melhor amigo, e ainda tinha que engolir o fato que ele agora preferia andar com uma quartanista insolente, abusada e com a língua mais afiada que ele já vira. Aquela menina já tinha tomado conta de Regulus, era a melhor amiga de seu irmão. Agora estava tentando puxar James para seu lado? O que faltava? Namorar com Remus e fazer os deveres de Peter?

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. De uma hora para a outra, todos na escola passaram a ter a mesma impressão que James e Peverell agora eram um casal de namorados. Sirius quase enfartou quando ouviu o assunto. Imaginou-se sendo obrigado a ir ao casamento dos dois, e ser o padrinho. Aquele pensamento o deixou com náuseas, e ele teve que sair correndo para o banheiro masculino mais próximo, com a certeza de que vomitaria.

Logicamente ele reuniu coragem e questionou James. Mas o amigo só riu, e falou que Sirius estava ficando tão louco quanto o resto da escola. Sirius não conseguiu evitar a enorme corrente de alívio que percorreu seu corpo. Ele estava certo que era por James não estar namorando aquela garota doida, mas sempre que pensava no assunto era no rosto dela que ele pensava. Mas como James esclareceu tudo, ele não viu motivos para manter o pensamento.

Agora, Sirius estava na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Tinha acabado de levantar da mesa que ocupava com Remus e Peter, e saiu à caça de James. O amigo tinha sido esperto o suficiente para escapar da sessão de estudos de Peter, dando uma desculpa que iria procurar um livro. Esperto. Sirius não falou nada quando levantou, e nem Remus, nem Peter notaram sua ausência. Remus, por estar tão concentrado no que tinha para ensinar Peter, e este por estar completamente desesperado por não estar entendendo nada da matéria.

Então Sirius saiu andando sem rumo pela biblioteca. Caminhou pelos corredores da biblioteca, parou brevemente para fazer charme para duas corvinais que ficaram encarando-o aos risinhos, mas eventualmente continuou sua busca a James. Logo o localizou perto da entrada da biblioteca, e, quase no mesmo instante, viu que o amigo também observava outra pessoa. No caso de James, duas pessoas. Pela porta de entrada vinham caminhando juntas, e conversando distraidamente, uma dupla de garotas. Ambas exibiam o brasão da Grifinória em suas vestes. Lily Evans e Ellie Peverell.

Ótimo. Como se o dia de Sirius precisasse de mais alguma coisa para piorar.

James detectou as duas imediatamente, e abriu um enorme sorriso. James tinha a mania estranha, e por vezes irritante, de ficar seguindo Lily Evans. Ele dizia que era por gostar de implicar com a ruiva. Sirius nunca parou para pensar muito no assunto, e pessoalmente achava Lily Evans um tanto chata. Mas James parecia gostar muito de perseguir Lily, então ele deixava o amigo se divertir.

O problema era que Evans estava com Peverell. E isso sempre complicava _tudo_.

James agora era amiguinho da morena. E isso o faria invariavelmente ir até a dupla de garotas, e gastar o tempo que pudesse no meio das duas. Sirius franziu a testa ao ver que James fez exatamente isso; foi até as duas, que pararam de andar. O franziu ainda mais a testa ao ver que James estava dividindo a atenção entre as duas garotas.

Isso era estranho. James costumava dedicar _todo_ seu tempo para Lily. Agora, estava diferente. Sirius se remexeu, incomodado. Tentou visualizar James com Lily. Achava completamente improvável que os dois um dia pudessem ser namorados, mas ele percebeu que isso o incomodava bem menos que pensar em James junto com Peverell. Novamente ele se remexeu. Tinha que deixar esses pensamentos de lado.

Então, convencido que estava salvando o melhor amigo de uma grande enrascada no futuro (se James eventualmente se envolvesse com Peverell), Sirius nem pensou direito, e foi até eles.

Quando se aproximava, pode ouvir a conversa que acontecia entre os três. Na verdade, James e Ellie conversavam, enquanto James volta e meia falava gracinhas para Lily, que tentava ignorar o maroto. Ellie estava falando sobre a próxima partida de quadribol quando Sirius finalmente chegou perto. O risco de envolvimento entre a insolente e James estava aumentando, e Sirius ficou ainda mais preocupado. A garota gostava de quadribol. Sirius bufou levemente. Será que ela iria se intrometer em absolutamente todos os aspectos da vida dele?

- Ei, Jay. – ele cumprimentou o amigo – E aí, Evans.

James deu um soquinho na mão estendida de Sirius, cumprimentando o amigo. Lily acenou com a cabeça meio a contragosto, mas os dois imediatamente olharam na direção de Ellie. A garota tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, e não estava com uma expressão de muitos amigos.

Obviamente, ela encarava Sirius. Ele encarou a garota, e, agora sério, falou.

- Peverell.

Ellie tentou não responder. Queria poder ignorá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Sua resposta saiu num resmungo.

- Black.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos. Tanto Lily quanto James olhavam a cena, receosos. O risco de alguma explosão entre os dois adversários era muito grande. Mas Ellie logo inspirou fundo, e voltou sua atenção novamente para James. E falou.

- Então está tudo certo para o jogo contra a Lufa-lufa, não é?

James imediatamente se empertigou; falar sobre quadribol sempre o deixava orgulhoso. Porque ele, além de capitão do time, era sem dúvida o melhor artilheiro. E também o melhor artilheiro de toda a escola.

Então o rapaz sorriu presunçosamente (o que fez Lily franzir a testa) e respondeu.

- Ah, lógico. O time está afiado. Vamos arrasar o time deles. Também, comigo como capitão... – ela falou, olhando para Lily.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, e fez uma expressão de nojo bem na cara de James. O rapaz franziu a testa. Geralmente quando ele falava coisas do tipo, as garotas costumavam dar aqueles risinhos bobos. Mas estranhamente Lily pareceu imune ao charme dele, e o pior, reagiu como se achasse aquilo nojento. Definitivamente, Lily Evans era uma garota muito estranha.

Ellie virou o rosto ligeiramente. Não queria dar uma gargalhada na cara de James. Estava ficando muito amiga do rapaz, e passou a gostar muito da companhia dele. Seria chato zombar dele pelo belo fora silencioso de Lily.

Então ela virou o rosto na direção oposta de James. Um sorriso impossível de ser contido apareceu em seus lábios, mas ela se esforçava bravamente em não deixar James ouvir seu riso. Foi neste instante que ela deu de cara com Sirius, que fazia exatamente a mesma coisa, voltando seu rosto na direção dela. Ele estava ficando vermelho pelo esforço de segurar o riso.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. E sorrindo, mesmo que sem querer, um para o outro.

Aquela situação era muito estranha.

Sirius, pela primeira vez, realmente observou o rosto da garota. Ela tinha sardas no nariz, e ele só reparou isso naquele instante. O fato de ela estar sorrindo fez o nariz arrebitado dela ficar um pouquinho mais elevado, o que enfatizou as sardas.

Os dentes dela eram bem branquinhos.

E ela tinha os olhos mais brilhantes que ele já vira na vida. De um azul intenso, quase hipnotizante.

_E não é que ela é bem bonita_, ele pensou. Mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, desviando o pensamento. E daí que ela era bonita, e que ele tinha acabado de tomar consciência deste fato? Ela era a _insuportável Peverell_. Qualquer beleza que ela podia ter era compensada pela mania irritante dela ser tão respondona, e de se intrometer em tudo na sua vida. Pelo menos era assim que Sirius via as coisas.

O sorriso de Ellie foi diminuindo. Sirius Black estava olhando para ela, e de uma maneira _muito esquisita_. Isso não podia ser um bom sinal.

Ela voltou novamente sua atenção para James, e viu que ele e Lily conversavam. Bem, na verdade ele falava e ela retrucava.

- E porque você odeia quadribol, então? – James perguntou.

Lily olhou para ele indignada.

- Eu não odeio quadribol! Eu vou a todos os jogos da Grifinória!

James, que obviamente não tinha a mínima noção do perigo, sorriu de forma ainda mais presunçosa, e falou.

- Ah, vai lá para me assistir jogando?

Lily abriu a boca, completamente estarrecida. O que James Potter estava tentando insinuar?

- É claro que não! Eu vou ver o _time _jogar! – ela retrucou, com firmeza.

Mas James obviamente não desistiu.

- E você não reparou que eu faço parte do time, ruiva? – o tom dele era propositalmente sedutor, mas também carregava óbvio sarcasmo.

Inesperadamente, Lily parecia não saber o que responder. Ela balbuciou algumas sílabas sem sentido, como se buscasse algo para rebater o rapaz. Mas, como não encontrou, ela apenas bufou, e retrucou.

- Ah, quer saber? Não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com sua conversa idiota, Potter! Tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida.

E imediatamente a ruiva se afastou, voltando-se para o grupo quando já estava a alguns passos de distância. Ela virou-se para Ellie, e falou, ainda com uma expressão contrariada no rosto.

- Ellie, se você encontrar o Sev, avisa que eu estou esperando para fazermos o trabalho.

Ellie apenas concordou com a cabeça, e viu a ruiva se afastar pelos corredores da biblioteca.

James, que acompanhava Lily com os olhos, falou num tom que parecia mais para si mesmo que para os outros a sua volta.

- Por que uma garota como ela anda com o Seboso?

Mas Ellie captou a frase dele, e respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Não sei, por que eu ando com um cara como você?

Mas James obviamente não entendeu a ironia, e respondeu.

- Você anda comigo porque é inteligente. Afinal, eu sou o cara mais legal desta escola!

Os dois riram, com Ellie revirando os olhos.

Sirius se sentia completamente excluído com a conversa da dupla.

Era como se ele fosse invisível. Era uma sensação horrível. Ele remexeu os ombros, incomodado. Não tinha idéia do que falar, e nem tinha muita vontade de conversar com James enquanto Peverell estava presente. Mas também não podia voltar para perto de Remus e Peter, sob o risco de morrer de tédio. Talvez ele tivesse que engolir a aversão que sentia pela garota. Talvez ele tivesse que aprender a suportar a presença dela.

Sirius inspirou profundamente. Não queria que aquela garota estivesse presente em todos os momentos. Ela tinha que se afastar. E, o pior de tudo, por que era tão difícil deixar de encarar aqueles olhos tão brilhantes dela?

Por sorte, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a garota começou a se afastar de James, sob o pretexto de procurar um livro. Sirius se sentiu muito aliviado. Não precisaria arrumar uma desculpa para afastar a garota deles, o que poderia irritar James.

- Então... – Sirius se apressou em falar, buscando a atenção do amigo – Quais são os planos?

Mas James estava completamente distraído, com o olhar perdido. Ele olhava para um ponto vazio entre as estantes, e parecia divagar sobre algo que Sirius desconhecia.

O pânico tomou conta de Sirius. James estava assim... por causa de Peverell? Não podia ser possível.

- Ahn... Prongs?

O encanto misterioso se desfez, e James encarou o amigo.

- Sim?

- Você... está bem? – Sirius perguntou, mesmo temendo a resposta.

- Ah, sim. Claro. – ele respondeu, de maneira convincente.

Mas mesmo assim Sirius ficou desconfiado. James não costumava se comportar daquela forma. Como tentava evitar pensar no pior (que certamente seria James estar mesmo sonhador daquela forma por causa de Peverell), Sirius falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Bem... vamos voltar? Remus e Peter já devem ter terminado numa hora dessas.

James concordou, seguindo Sirius. Mas o que o amigo não percebeu foi que James, antes de se embrenhar pelos corredores da biblioteca, deu uma longa olhada para o local que encarava anteriormente: o corredor em que Lily Evans tinha desaparecido, quando o deixou sem resposta para sua pergunta.

* * *

Ellie passou boa parte da tarde estudando na biblioteca. Regulus estava treinando naquele dia, junto com o time de quadribol da sonserina, então ela perdera seu companheiro habitual de estudos. Poderia ter chamado Sarah, mas sabia que era totalmente inútil. A amiga, por mais que Ellie gostasse muito dela, só iria atrapalhar os estudos. Ellie tentara diversas vezes estudar com Sarah, mas ela sempre interrompia os estudos para bater papo, ou então para falar sobre Ben Carlyle. E agora ela ainda estava com a mania levemente irritante de fazer constantes perguntas sobre James Potter.

A garota terminou com os livros que utilizava, e guardou-os nas prateleiras. Separou alguns títulos para ler no quarto, antes de dormir. Ela geralmente escolhia algo que não se relacionava com as matérias da escola, e os utilizava para se distrair antes de ficar com sono.

Carregando dois livros nos braços, a garota deixou a biblioteca de Hogwarts. Caminhando lentamente, foi percorrendo os corredores da escola de forma distraída, pensando sobre a matéria que acabara de ler num livro de transfiguração animal.

À medida que andava, ela começou a ter uma sensação estranha. Era algo bizarro, como se estivesse sendo seguida. Diminuiu o passo, e resolveu olhar para trás.

Uma sombra rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra. A garota apertou os olhos, mas não viu nada.

Certa de que estava imaginando coisas, ela continuou em seu caminho. Deu mais alguns passos, mas a sensação persistiu. E ela ouviu um passo um pouco mais alto, vindo de trás dela.

- Quem está aí? – ela falou, num tom imperioso.

Silêncio. Ela ficou olhando para trás, completamente imóvel. Então desistiu de esperar, e avançou rapidamente na direção do barulho.

Antes que ela pudesse alcançar o local de onde veio o som, ela ouviu passos correndo, se afastando dela. A pessoa que a seguia sumiu por um corredor lateral antes que ela pudesse alcançar.

Ellie parou de correr, e suspirou fundo.

Quem teria o interesse em segui-la pelo castelo?

* * *

_**Dia 19 de novembro de 1975.**_

Lily Evans desceu cedo de seu dormitório naquela manhã. Ela tinha diversos afazeres para colocar em dia, e ainda precisava estudar. Mcgonagall havia prometido um teste surpresa para aquela semana, e ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a tirar uma nota ruim na matéria da diretora de sua casa.

Organizando mentalmente o que tinha que fazer, Lily não se preocupou em esperar Mary e suas outras amigas de seu ano. Gostava muito delas, mas em alguns momentos as amigas não entendiam o nível de comprometimento que Lily tinha com suas obrigações e seus estudos. E, principalmente, as amigas não conseguiam compreender por que ela continuava andando com um cara esquisito e impopular como Severus Snape.

Mas Lily conhecera Snape no trem, à caminho de Hogwarts, e ele foi a primeira pessoa que a acolheu, falando sobre a escola e ensinando diversas coisas completamente desconhecidas para alguém como ela, que nascera em uma família trouxa. Fora que ela depois descobriu que Snape morava relativamente perto de sua casa, e isso acabou por aproximá-los ainda mais.

Só que suas amigas não compreendiam isso. Lily não era do tipo de pessoa que ligava para a popularidade de alguém para manter uma amizade. Na verdade, Lily sempre valorizara qualidades muito mais nobres nas pessoas, e por isso mantinha amigos em quase todos os círculos e casas de Hogwarts. Bem, na sonserina ela mantinha amizade apenas com Severus, mas isso já era um feito, considerando que ela estava na grifinória.

Lily passou pelo buraco do retrato, e foi caminhando pelos corredores. Chegou ao salão principal, e sentou-se à mesa da grifinória. Com vários pergaminhos na mão, lendo distraída, ela simplesmente alcançou uma xícara de café, e iniciou sua refeição.

Repassou as tarefas que precisava concluir, os livros que precisava devolver para a biblioteca, horários de estudo. Quando chegou à última folha de pergaminho, notou que era a escala de patrulha. A ruiva bufou. Por que estavam mudando a rotina de patrulhas todos os meses? Ela não conseguia entender o motivo.

Imediatamente ela abaixou os pergaminhos, em busca de uma pessoa. Mas a única coisa que ela deu de cara foi com o rosto de James Potter. Ele olhava tão diretamente para ela que a garota até se assustou.

A reação foi imediata.

- Potter! – ela falou, no susto.

James sorriu seu tradicional sorriso charmoso, e falou.

- Bom dia, Evans. Dormiu bem?

Lily franziu a testa. A frase dele foi absolutamente normal, mas o _tom_ que ele usou era tão... ela não sabia definir direito, mas tinha algo que a incomodava profundamente. Inconscientemente ela encolheu os ombros, e tentou ignorar o jeito como James falava com ela. E perguntou.

- Onde está o Remus?

Apesar de ter contraído milimetricamente a testa, ao ver que a garota não estava interessada em falar com ele, James se recuperou, e rebateu.

- Ali. – ele indicou com a cabeça o amigo, sentado um pouco mais afastado deles. Mas, sem desperdiçar a oportunidade, ele prosseguiu – Será que você não o viu por que estava distraída com outra coisa?

Agora o tom que James usara estava ainda mais atrevido. Lily respirou fundo. Aquilo a incomodava. E muito.

- Sim. Com meus pergaminhos. – ela respondeu, seca.

Por mais que incomodasse a James o fato de Lily Evans permanecer imune ao seu charme, o rapaz decidiu parar de importunar a garota. O jeito com que ela o respondera demonstrava que ela não continuaria a conversa, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Lily levantou-se de seu lugar, e foi caminhando até Remus. Assim que chegou do lado do colega, ela falou.

- Remus, estou com a nova rotina de patrulhas, você... – mas ela se interrompeu, olhando para o rosto do companheiro.

Remus estava com uma aparência deplorável. Muito pálido, com olheiras profundas. Parecia seriamente doente.

- Oh meu Deus, Remus! Você está bem? – ela imediatamente falou, preocupada.

Remus inspirou profundamente. Aquela seria o primeiro dia de lua cheia do mês, e ele se sentia péssimo. Mas como o fato de ser um lobisomem era desconhecido por quase todos em Hogwarts, ele imediatamente começou a pensar numa desculpa para dar para a colega monitora.

- É que eu...

Mas ele nem completou a frase. Outra pessoa o cortou, falando.

- É, cara, falei pra você que não devia ter comido todos aqueles chocolates da Dedos de Mel. Deve ter dado alguma alergia, você sempre passa mal quando exagera.

Sirius tinha saído em auxílio do amigo. E o tom seguro e displicente que ele usou fora extremamente convincente. Remus agradeceu mentalmente a capacidade de raciocínio do amigo, e seu talento em arranjar desculpas para as encrencas em que eles se enfiavam.

Lily, sem saber o que acontecia, apenas colocou a mão levemente no ombro de Remus, e falou, com sua voz suave.

- Não é melhor ir logo para a ala hospitalar? Madame Pomfrey pode ter algo que te faça se sentir mais disposto.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, mas quem respondeu foi uma voz vinda de trás de Lily.

- Vamos levar ele lá daqui a pouco. – falou James, num tom galante.

Lily franziu a testa, mas falou num tom normal.

- Deviam levar de uma vez, então. Eu aviso ao professor Binns que Remus não está se sentindo bem. – e voltando-se para Remus, ela falou – Pode deixar que eu cuido das patrulhas esta semana, você precisa descansar, Remus.

James, sem perda de tempo algum, se aproximou de Lily, ficando em pé ao lado da ruiva. E falou.

- Eu posso me voluntariar para ajudar se você quiser, Evans... – ele caprichou na voz charmosa.

Mas Lily manteve a postura, e rebateu.

- Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de me virar sozinha, Potter. Além disso, por que eu iria querer alguém com a ficha tão cheia de detenções me ajudando numa patrulha? Não faz o menor sentido.

Terminando a frase, Lily se virou, e saiu andando sem olhar para trás.

James deu uma risadinha, tentando fingir que estava tudo bem. Mas aquela garota mexia com ele de uma forma que ele não entendia. Por que ela, ao contrário de todas as outras garotas, era imune ao charme dele?

* * *

Ellie seguia correndo o mais rápido que podia. O corredor parecia não ter fim, e ela já estava atrasadíssima para a primeira aula do dia. Mesmo sendo a aula de Slughorn, ela não queria abusar da sorte. O professor obviamente se derretia em elogios para sua performance na sala de aula, e pelos elogios de outros professores, mas nem isso iria salvá-la do constrangimento de ser advertida por seu atraso.

Ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Bem, na verdade sabia. Ela ficara lendo até tarde o livro fascinante que retirara da biblioteca no dia anterior, e dormira demais, acordando atrasada. Por mais que gostasse de dormir, ela não costumava se atrasar para as aulas.

Então ela corria, cheia de coisas nas mãos, tentando não se atrasar ainda mais.

Quando chegou às masmorras, os alunos já estavam na sala, e Slughorn já iniciara a aula. Ellie estava levemente descabelada, corada, além de ofegante. E, obviamente, o professor não se conteve, e interrompeu a aula para falar sobre seu atraso.

- Oh, senhorita Peverell? Um pouco atrasada, não está?

Ellie inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Desculpe, professor.

- Ela ficou estudando até tarde! – falou Sarah, com sua voz aguda. A amiga não escondia o sorriso sapeca.

Ellie fuzilou Sarah com os olhos, mas a amiga riu baixinho. Mas Slughorn também riu, achando graça no motivo.

- Ah, a senhorita não quer perder o posto de melhor aluna do seu ano, não é? Entendo... Mas acredito que, com seu talento, o posto está garantido, minha cara!

Pronto. Ali estava novamente.

Ellie tentou evitar ficar corada. Mas o professor Slughorn sempre fazia esses comentários embaraçosos, e ela sempre ficava envergonhada. O fato de ela ser uma das queridinhas dele, mesmo entre os membros do Clube do Slug (que ela começara a freqüentar desde o terceiro ano), sempre a colocava em situações como esta. Mas poderia ser pior. Ele poderia usar uma poção sua como exemplo na aula. Isso era pior ainda. Os olhares cortantes dos sonserinos eram fáceis de ignorar. O problema era os outros olhares. Porque estes, ela nunca conseguia distinguir entre questionamento, curiosidade e admiração.

Assim que pode, Ellie correu até sue lugar, na primeira fileira. Ela dividia a bancada com Sarah, Liz e Barbara. Seu lugar era o mais próximo do corredor, e do outro lado, Regulus ocupava o primeiro lugar da bancada da sonserina. Ele fez um sinal para a amiga, questionando o atraso. Ellie apenas revirou os olhos, e sorriu brevemente. Regulus sorriu de volta, e voltou a encarar o professor.

A aula passou num ritmo acelerado. A matéria aumentava consideravelmente a cada ano, e as poções ficavam mais complexas. Ao fim da aula, boa parte dos alunos estava exausta, e outros pareciam não terem compreendido nada que o professor falara.

Ellie reuniu seu material, e tentou escapar o mais rápido que pode do professor. Ele certamente tinha mais algum convite para os tradicionais jantares do Clube, e ela não estava com muita disposição para aquilo no momento. Pelo menos ela tinha a companhia de Regulus nesses jantares. E eles sempre saíam deles rindo sobre as histórias que Slughorn contava, sempre indicando como ele era bem relacionado.

Geralmente como acontecia depois das aulas de Slughorn, Regulus estava na porta da sala esperando por Ellie. Sarah sempre ia embora direto, já estava acostumada. Regulus não apreciava a companhia da amiga de Ellie, e Sarah era esperta o suficiente para notar esse fato. Então, por saber que a amiga iria invariavelmente passar algum tempo conversando com o sonserino, ela ia embora de uma vez.

- Que aula interminável. – Regulus resmungou, quando eles andavam pelo corredor. – Se eu tivesse que ficar mais um minuto aí, morreria de tédio.

Ellie franziu a testa.

- Nossa, achei que a aula passou tão rápido...

Regulus riu, e respondeu.

- Isso porque você é uma doida estudiosa compulsiva. Você não é normal como todos nós, o resto do mundo.

- Eu não sou compulsiva! – Ellie reclamou.

- Mas admite que é doida e estudiosa. – Regulus espetou, num tom sarcástico.

A garota apenas levantou a sobrancelha, e olhou para o amigo. Regulus passou o braço sobre o ombro da amiga, e eles seguiram caminhando pelo corredor.

Regulus puxou um novo assunto.

- E aí, planos para Hogsmeade?

Ellie apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

Regulus franziu a testa, e perguntou.

- Ninguém te convidou?

Ellie ergueu os olhos para encarar o amigo.

- Não, e eu duvido que alguém tenha coragem, com você desfilando pela escola abraçado comigo. Você mete medo em algumas pessoas, sabia?

Mas Regulus apenas riu, e falou.

- Ah, mas quem tem fama de ser seu namorado não sou eu, é o Potter. Se alguém não te convidou, for por medo dele, não de mim. – Ellie o olhou com os olhos apertados, e ele prosseguiu – Mas eu achei que aquele cara da Corvinal fosse te convidar. Aquele... como é mesmo o nome dele?

Ellie imediatamente parou de andar. E virou o rosto completamente para Regulus, e perguntou, num tom urgente.

- Quem?

Regulus riu da reação da amiga, mas respondeu.

- Aquele... o irlandês... O'Shea! – ele falou, finalmente lembrando o nome.

Os ombros de Ellie se descontraíram, e ela pareceu bem mais aliviada ao falar. E recomeçou a caminhar.

- Ah, o Kevin. Bem, ele... sempre fica cheio de galanteios, mas eu...

- Ok. – disse Regulus, compreendendo – Você não está interessada.

Ellie apenas moveu os ombros, concordando. Só que Regulus começou a sorrir, com uma expressão desconfiada no rosto.

- Mas então quem...

Ele foi interrompido por Ellie, que cortou a frase dele dizendo.

- E você, convidou alguém? Ou pensa em convidar?

Regulus imediatamente deixou de sorrir, e pareceu pensativo. Demorou alguns instantes para responder.

- Não convidei ninguém.

- Mas... – Ellie tentou.

O rapaz olhou para algum ponto perdido à frente, e falou.

- Ainda não decidi se chamo alguém ou não. Na verdade, acho que não vou chamar ninguém. Afinal, quem seria boa o bastante para Regulus Black? – ele completou, brincando.

Ellie riu, e falou.

- Realmente. Quem seria boa o bastante para você?

* * *

Na saída da última aula do dia, Ellie estava realmente aliviada. As pessoas finalmente estavam diminuindo seu interesse pelo assunto do suposto namoro entre ela e James Potter. Provavelmente por conta do passeio a Hogsmeade que se aproximava. Ela julgou que as pessoas começaram a se interessar nas próprias vidas, ao invés de ficarem especulando sobre o relacionamento dos outros. O que era um alívio.

Então ela caminhava lentamente para a biblioteca, decidida a devolver pelo menos um dos livros que pegara emprestado, para evitar qualquer atraso como o daquele dia.

O corredor que ela atravessa estava vazio, e boa parte dos alunos estava se encaminhando para suas salas comunais, para deixar o material nos quartos antes de descerem para o jantar.

Distraída em seu caminho, Elie demorou a notar um ruído constante atrás dela. Até que ouviu um som um pouco mais alto, e já sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Estava sendo seguida novamente. Aquilo já estava começando a irritar.

Mas desta vez, decidida a descobrir quem estava fazendo aquilo, ela sorrateiramente diminuiu o passo, e silenciosamente começou a se mover para trás. Quando o ruído cessou, ela correu o máximo que pode, tentando alcançar a pessoa.

E, desta vez, ela conseguiu flagrar o perseguidor.

A pessoa tentou fugir quando notou que Ellie corria, mas a garota o alcançou, segurando as vestes que ele usava.

Ele tentou se livrar por um instante, mas estava flagrado. Era um rapaz, e Ellie imediatamente falou, num tom imperioso.

- Vire! Por que está me seguindo?

Ela ouviu um bufar contrariado, e viu o rapaz virar.

Os cabelos pretos dele eram um tanto compridos. E ele tinha uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

- Snape? – Ellie falou, incrédula.

Ela soltou a barra das vestes dele, e ficou encarando o sonserino. Ele ficou com o rosto contraído por alguns segundos, mas não falou nada. Então ela repetiu a pergunta, num tom mais brando, talvez causado pela surpresa.

- Por que está me seguindo?

O sonserino demorou um instante para responder, parecendo relutar com as palavras. Até que falou.

- Você. Eu sei o que aconteceu com você.

Ellie recuou instintivamente, sem entender.

- O que?

Snape ficou ainda mais contrariado. Bufou, e respondeu, sem muita paciência.

- Ele... mordeu você.

A mente de Ellie voltou imediatamente para o fatídico dia do ataque na Casa dos Gritos. A dor, o medo, tudo voltou em sua mente. Mas ela não podia falar nada com Snape, não sobre a verdade. Então ela rebateu.

- Não. Você está enganado. – ela falou, com a voz mais firme que conseguiu.

Severus pareceu confuso por um instante, como se questionasse sua certeza. Ellie o encarou firmemente, dando veracidade ao que dizia.

Ele hesitou, mas tentou novamente.

- Não. Ele te mordeu sim. Tem que ser expulso, junto com o... Black. – ele praticamente cuspiu a última palavra, com enorme desagrado.

Mas Ellie não se intimidou. Ela tinha que fazer tudo direito. Não podia dar a Snape nenhuma margem para questionar o ocorrido. Precisava ser firme, e provar que ele estava enganado.

- Você está errado. – ela falou, se aproximando dele. Mas seu tom era sério e controlado – Você sabe que hoje é a primeira noite de lua cheia do mês, não sabe?

Ele pareceu um pouco intimidado por ela ter tomado a ofensiva na discussão. Mas logo rebateu.

- Lógico!

- Então, eu por acaso pareço com alguém prestes a se transformar? – ela falou, num tom seguro, e levemente irônico. Ellie não tinha idéia de onde estava tirando aquela segurança ao mentir, mas ela estava sendo extremamente convincente.

Severus franziu a testa, e observou o rosto da garota. Parecia tão saudável quanto aparentava nos outros dias do mês. Ele hesitou, e ela manteve a ofensiva.

- Então? Ainda acha que vou me transformar em algo que não seja eu mesma hoje à noite?

Snape parecia questionar seus próprios pensamentos. Mas ele se preparou para rebater o que ela dizia. Ellie viu que tinha que ser mais rápida que ele, e falou.

- Ok, então que tal eu te provar que nada vai acontecer?

Ele se surpreendeu, e falou.

- Como assim?

Ellie inspirou, e falou.

- Me encontre hoje à noite, na torre de astronomia. Meia noite.

Severus hesitou por um instante, mas o olhar desafiador dela, o fez responder.

- Certo. Meia noite.

- Não se atrase. – Ellie falou, olhando nos olhos dele, antes de se afastar.

* * *

- O que deu em mim?

Ellie não tinha idéia de porque resolvera se envolver nessa loucura. Uma coisa era discutir com Snape, e manter a palavra de que ela não tinha sido mordida por Remus. Outra era inventar um encontro à meia noite, somente para provar para o paranóico sonserino que ela não era um lobisomem.

- Que idéia idiota. Eu não poderia fazer algo mais fácil, e menos arriscado?

A garota resmungava baixinho, caminhando silenciosamente pelos corredores da escola. Ela tinha escapado de sua cama, trocado de roupa, e fugido da torre da grifinória sem ninguém ver. Agora se encaminhava para a torre de astronomia, para encontrar-se com Severus, e provar de uma vez que não se transformaria.

Só que aquela idéia, que lhe ocorreu num momento de tensão, agora parecia completamente idiota. E poderia causar muitos problemas. Por que ela iria fazer aquilo mesmo?

A resposta estava na ponta da língua.

Para tentar ajudar Remus.

Assim, Ellie imaginava que Snape iria deixar Remus em paz, visto que o incidente no salgueiro lutador não teria nenhuma vítima. Ela tentava comprar o silêncio de Snape com a certeza que Remus não fizera nada pior que um ferimento já cicatrizado e um grande susto.

Assim ela protegia o segredo do amigo, e livrava a cara dele, de James e até mesmo... de Sirius.

O rosto de Sirius Black tomou conta de sua mente repentinamente, mas a garota fez questão de tentar eliminá-lo o mais rápido possível. Já estava quase na porta da torre, e tratou de abri-la o mais silenciosamente que pode.

Caminhando de forma sorrateira, sem barulho algum, ela foi chegando mais perto da mureta. Algumas nuvens encobriam a lua, mas a noite estava bem clara. Tanto que ela distinguiu uma silhueta à luz da noite.

Era Severus. Ele estava com uma capa preta cobrindo suas roupas, e olhava para baixo, apoiado no parapeito de pedra.

Ellie não sabia se falava algo, ou ficava em silêncio. Ele não notara sua presença ali, então ela resolveu falar, num tom baixo.

- Severus...

O rapaz virou imediatamente, com a varinha em punho.

Ellie recuou um passo, mas continuou encarando-o.

- Sou eu. – ela disse, numa voz tranquila.

Snape a observou por um instante, e pareceu ainda desconfiado. Ela percebeu que teria que fazer mais que apenas aparecer ali.

Lentamente, Ellie caminhou em direção à mureta. Severus ainda apontava a varinha na direção da garota. Ela sabia que teria que agüentar isso até que ele se convencesse que ela não iria se transformar, e depois atacá-lo. Quando alcançou a mureta, ela falou.

- Está vendo? Nada de transformação.

Mas ele manteve a varinha erguida.

- A lua está encoberta.

Ellie revirou os olhos, e apoiou os cotovelos na mureta.

- Ok, se quer esperar...

Snape ficou em silêncio, com o corpo virado para a garota, ainda em posição de alerta. Mas Ellie relaxou, e sabia que tinham que esperar a luz da lua para que ele se convencesse. E isso poderia demorar.

Como ela previra, a lua não tinha saído ainda. A noite estava nublada, mas em alguns pedaços do céu era possível ver estrelas, então existia uma boa chance de conseguir provar ao sonserino que ela não era um lobisomem.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Ellie falou. Ela observava os terrenos de Hogwarts, a floresta e o lago.

- Às vezes eu me esqueço de como esse lugar é bonito.

A frase repentina e improvável causou uma reação estranha em Snape. Ele moveu os ombros, incomodado. Mas acabou se rendendo, e virou-se um pouco mais para o parapeito, e olhou para o terreno como a garota fazia.

- Sabe, eu sempre sonhei em estudar aqui. Desde pequena, meu pai sempre falava: "Não há lugar como Hogwarts!". Acho que ele estava certo. – ela falou, sem se importar em revelar fatos de seu passado.

Severus olhou rapidamente para a garota, ainda surpreso com a revelação. Então ela virou o rosto para ele, e perguntou.

- E você?

- O que tem eu?

Ela manteve o olhar no dele.

- Sonhava em vir para Hogwarts?

Snape desviou o olhar do dela, e voltou a encarar a paisagem. Surpreendentemente, até mesmo para ele, respondeu.

- Minha mãe sempre falava da escola. Diz que foi a melhor época da vida dela.

- Ela deve ter sido muito feliz aqui. – Ellie falou, num tom amigável.

Severus hesitou por um instante, mas respondeu.

- E foi.

Um longo período de silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Ellie ficou um pouco incomodada, principalmente porque Snape era uma pessoa muito incomum. Ele trazia em si uma aura de obscuridade e mistério, que às vezes era muito intimidante. Era estranho, ainda mais pelo fato de que ela deveria estar habituada a estes sentimentos, uma vez que sua própria vida era formada de coisas obscuras, e seu melhor amigo era conhecido por emanar estes sentimentos, pelo menos na opinião de diversos alunos da escola. Mas Severus era diferente dela e de Regulus, e de uma forma que ela não saberia explicar.

Sem saber o que falar, ela tentou dar prosseguimento à conversa anterior.

- E seu pai, estudou em Hogwarts também? –ela falou, num tom coloquial.

A resposta foi um resmungo de Snape, e um remexer estranho de seu corpo, como se estivesse fisicamente incomodado com a pergunta.

Ellie franziu a testa, sem compreender o motivo da irritação. Ela não sabia nada da vida de Snape.

Ela continuou encarando o rapaz, esperando a resposta, que veio num resmungo.

- Não.

Ela prosseguiu.

- Trouxa?

A resposta desta vez foi um resmungo indecifrável, mas que Ellie entendeu como sim.

Tentando dobrar a irritação dele, ela falou, no mesmo tom amigável.

- Deve ser interessante ter pais mistos. Quero dizer, um ser bruxo e o outro trouxa.

Mas a frase não teve o efeito esperado. Snape se virou para Ellie, e falou, num tom misturado de irritação com ironia.

- Ah, sim, interessantíssimo. Você obviamente não tem idéia do que está falando, garota!

Ellie franziu a testa, e retrucou.

- E por que não seria interessante? Você pode ter a visão dos dois mundos, eu acho que é algo muito positivo!

Severus revirou os olhos, como se Ellie tivesse falado a maior asneira do mundo. E rebateu imediatamente.

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? Vem de uma família das mais antigas e tradicionais do mundo bruxo! Deve achar tudo que é trouxa "interessante" e "curioso"! – ele enfatizou as palavras, com muito desprezo.

Mas Ellie ficou ainda mais surpresa, e rebateu.

- Olha aqui, eu conheço muitas coisas trouxas, e elas são muito boas. Não entendo porque você deveria desprezar sua origem, trouxas são tão humanos quanto os bruxos! São apenas diferentes, e isso não é nem um pouco ruim.

Severus virou-se com violência para o parapeito, numa óbvia tentativa de ignorar o que ela acabara de falar. Mas Ellie não era alguém que costumava desistir fácil de uma argumentação, e prosseguiu.

O tom dela era bem mais calmo ao falar.

- Além do mais, sua melhor amiga é nascida trouxa. Como poderia achar que eles são tão ruins assim?

Aquela frase foi a cartada final. Severus ficou calado, obviamente sem argumentos. Ellie achou que ele poderia estar refletindo sobre o que ela falara, e deu um tempo na conversa.

O silêncio novamente tomou conta do ambiente. E por um longo tempo eles apenas observavam a paisagem, esperando as nuvens se movimentarem. Elas se moviam muito lentamente, e Ellie acabou esquecendo temporariamente do objetivo daquele estranho encontro.

Mas ela novamente não agüentou o silêncio, e reiniciou a conversa.

- Você devia ter orgulho de ser amigo de alguém como a Lily. Ela é uma pessoa fantástica.

A ligeira mudança no assunto pareceu modificar a irritação de Severus. Ele não voltou a encarar a garota, mas pareceu mais aberto ao que ela falava. Pelo menos seus ombros não estavam tão contraídos.

- Ela é umas das melhores pessoas que eu conheço. – Ellie prosseguiu – Acho que ela é parte dos motivos de eu estar aqui esta noite.

A frase dela surtiu efeito, e ele virou seu rosto na direção da garota. Sua expressão ainda era um pouco dura, mas exibia clara curiosidade.

- Ela disse que seria bom se nós... fossemos amigos.

A expressão de curiosidade se intensificou, misturada com surpresa. Ele finalmente cedeu, e falou.

- Ela disse isso?

Ellie concordou com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um segundo, e desviaram ao mesmo tempo. Novamente apoiaram os cotovelos no parapeito. Mas desta vez estavam bem mais próximos um do outro.

O ambiente mudou consideravelmente a partir daquele momento. Parecia menos pesado. Mas suave. Um longo silêncio imperou, até ser interrompido de forma absolutamente surpreendente para Severus.

Ellie esticou a mão esquerda, e tocou delicadamente o braço direito do rapaz. O susto que ele levou com esse gesto inesperado só não foi maior que ouvir a voz dela falando.

- Severus...

Ele virou instantaneamente na direção dela. Seus olhos completamente arregalados.

Mas Ellie não pareceu se importar com a surpresa dele. Tanto que prosseguiu a frase que iria dizer.

- Você não acha que deveria... dizer o que sente?

Congelado no mesmo lugar, Snape nem reagiu. Ficou olhando para o rosto da garota ao seu lado, olhando-a como se ela fosse uma criatura de outro planeta.

Mas Ellie prosseguiu com o tom suave de voz, e com a mão ainda delicadamente tocando o braço do rapaz.

- Talvez você devesse falar com ela, dizer o que sente.

As palavras corriam alucinadas pela mente de Severus. Elas se misturavam de uma forma que embaralhava tudo. Talvez por nunca ter tido uma conversa como aquela, talvez por esta conversa estar sendo travada com alguém completamente inesperado, mas ele vivia o momento mais surreal de sua vida até então.

Ele balbuciou algo completamente sem sentido. Mas Ellie prosseguiu com sua conversa.

- Não sei qual reação ela teria. Mas acho que vale a penas arriscar, não acha?

Sem saber por que, os olhos de Snape foram atraídos para a mão da garota, que tocava seu braço. Ele não tinha idéia das razões que a levavam a fazer aquilo tudo. A tocar neste assunto, e a tocar em seu braço.

- Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer.

Então ela sorriu. O sorriso era sincero, e levemente divertido. Ele ficou algum tempo olhando para o rosto dela, sua mente vazia, ou então extremamente embaralhada, ele não saberia distinguir. Então ela ergueu a mão, e nela brilhava a luz da lua.

As nuvens tinham se afastado, e a lua brilhava sobre eles.

Ellie parecia muito satisfeita, e sorria abertamente. Tanto que logo falou.

- Viu? Eu te disse.

Ele continuou olhando para o rosto da garota, e ela falou.

- Vai verificar se eu estou com pêlos faciais crescendo desordenadamente? – ela ria.

Severus sentiu seu rosto se contraindo involuntariamente. Um sorriso meio torto apareceu ali. Realmente, aquela garota estava muito longe de se parecer com um lobisomem. Mas muito longe mesmo.

Ellie voltou a se debruçar no parapeito, e virou o rosto novamente para o rapaz. Sua voz era leve, e um sorriso suave estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Vai pensar no que te falei sobre a Lily?

Snape relaxou um pouco, e se apoiou como ela.

Ele não respondeu a pergunta, mas balançou a cabeça brevemente. Ela pareceu se contentar com a resposta, já que continuou.

- Acho que é melhor falar, e saber como a pessoa se sente, do que ficar sem saber. Não acha?

Mas ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e respondeu.

- E quem disse que eu sinto alguma coisa, Peverell?

Mas Ellie não se intimidou, até porque ele usou um tom normal para falar. Ela sorriu, e falou, num amigável.

- Ninguém me disse, eu vi por conta própria. E outra coisa, já que agora vamos ser amigos, você poderia me chamar pelo meu nome, não acha? – ela completou, num tom levemente brincalhão.

Ele a observou brevemente, e sorriu de lado novamente, sem mostrar os dentes. Ellie riu, e falou.

- Estou esperando.

- Certo. – ele falou – Elladora.

A garota sorriu satisfeita, e falou.

- Melhor assim ,Severus.

O rapaz desviou o olhar, e voltou a encarar a paisagem. E um pequeno sorriso lhe apareceu nos lábios.

**Mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Reviews são muito bem vindas, tá? Agradeço muito quem tiver a disposição de me deixar sua opinião.**

**Beijos**

**Pri.**


End file.
